


The Extra Fonts *DISCONTINUED* (REWRITE IS NOW POSTED!! The Troubles in Life!!)

by SniffleDipple



Series: Verdana's Adventures [1]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Affectionate Reader, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, Beating, Begging, Betrayal, Blood, Breeding Kink, Cuddles, Desperate Sex, Dom/sub, Dominant's, Dry Humping, Eating out, Ecto-Anus, Ecto-Tongue, Ecto-Vagina, Ecto-dick, Eventual Smut, Experiments, F/F, F/M, Family Soul Bonding, Feral Reader, Fluff, Frisk Isn't Gendered, Gaster Blaster Reader, Gen, Gore, Hurt/Comfort, I'm Bad At Tagging, Kidnapping, Kitchen Sex, Knotting, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Memory Loss, Mettaton is an Ass, Mild Gore, Monster Heat, Monster Impregnation, Mummy kink, Mute Frisk, Nightmares, Oral Sex, Organs, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, PTSD Reader, Papyrus Is A CinnaminRoll, Past Abuse, Penetration, Reader Can be Badass, Reader Is A Skeleton, Reader Knows About The Resets, Rough Sex, Sexual Tension, Slight soriel, Strangling, Submissive's, Undyne And Reader Are Besties, dom!reader, over-stimulation, reader is female, soul bonding, sub!sans
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-10
Updated: 2018-04-11
Packaged: 2018-07-22 20:18:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 34
Words: 66,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7452619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SniffleDipple/pseuds/SniffleDipple
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Void. The void is where you come from. Your true family is gone when Dr. W.D.Gaster takes them from you. You now live on a dangerous quest to survive the underground, and all of its terrors. You have your brother, Hyphen, with you, but something new happens after countless RESETs that leaves you unknowing of what to do. </p><p>Will you two be okay? Will you be able to live through life in hiding, just like Underground? Or will you two come out of your holes and be one with society? Maybe you could even find yourself to care for the blue-hoodie, punning skeleton that decided to greet you both one day?<br/>Old summary:</p><p>You are a skeleton with yellow magic. You have a little bro who you have protected for years. You have survived the resets and once again you are on the surface by a 'pacifist' ending. Though you have hidden away with your bro from any monster. Nobody knows you're here. Nobodys knows you're alive. But you think it's time to come out of hiding once Frisks confirms there will be no more resets to Sans. You don't trust them. You don't think you ever will.</p><p>Until a certain blue skeleton starts bumping into your life, once he finds out you're actually alive.<br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	1. You're Allowed To Hope

**Author's Note:**

> I would like to thank RavenZaphara AGAIN for inspiring me into making this fanfiction. If you are willing to, I suggest to go check out her fanfictions!
> 
> And if you would like to know more about me, go check out my profile! I have filled in my Bio so if you would like to know more about me, go check it out! (☞ﾟ∀ﾟ)☞
> 
> And just to let you know, reader is indeed a skeleton, along with Hyphen. At the end of chapter one is the link to what reader and hyphen look like. (¬‿ ¬)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Where is all begins~.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm excited to see where this goes tbh. :) even though ik what happens ;).  
> 

You stand at the cave exit, breathing in the fresh air. You've finally made it to the surface, and it already feels like a wonderful future ahead for you and your little bro. You wrap your arms tighter over the body snoozing on your chest and smile. You're currently hidden from view, inside the cave, holding your little skeleton brother – Hyphen - in your arms.

 

You know you shouldn't be too happy about being on the surface, besides, you've been up here before. But you know a reset might occur and everything will be lost, and all monster kind will be back underground. You look towards the human child – Frisk – standing next to the Queen of Monsters, watching the sunset together with all their friends. You just desperately hope that they never will reset again. You know Sans The Skeleton is also suffering from these resets that child creates, and Frisk knows that he has figured it all out. You feel your soul thump loudly behind your ribcage, so you take a deep breath to release the knot forming in your non-existing throat.

 

Your skeletal tail starts waving behind you, like waves on a beach peacefully passing by. You hear Hyphen grumble slightly and you start stroking his back to will him back to sleep. He is so small in your arms, so innocent, so fragile. You instinctively nuzzle the side of his head once it moves slightly to look at you as he says;

 

“Verdana, what's wrong? I can feel your SOUL's distress...” he mumbles. Oh. Right. You forgot he could do that with you. Family Bonded SOULs can sense distress from one another to help them protect each other. You, luckily, managed to find a way, through all the resets, to make your yellow magic cover up your distress. Your left eye glows slightly more yellow to cover your SOUL as you smile at him.

 

“Sorry, I guess I'm just worried about why you passed out when the barrier fell.” you lie. You know why he passed out, he's done it in the other pacifist endings before. He was just a little too young to handle the loud _CRACK_ of the barrier shattering and his magic reacted. He smiles sleepily back at you and closes his eyes again, he's probably still tired from such an intense feeling.

 

“Stay asleep Hyphen. I want you to regain your magic again. You're going to need all your energy once you wake up with your first day on the surface.” you chuckle. His smile gets wider responding with a quiet 'mhm' and falls back to sleep silently. You stare out to the main group again, watching their delighted faces. But you stare specifically at Sans' face, because now, he is talking to the child and walking away from the group. You lay your brother down on the cave's ground and take off your dark purple hoodie to wrap him in.

 

“I'll be right back sweetheart. Just gotta take care of something.” you whisper to him. He grunts in response, still half asleep. You smile, but it quickly fades as you walk away silently. You make sure no monsters see you following the skeleton and child, since you don't want any attention drawn to the fact there are more skeletons than Sans and Papyrus. Sans and Frisk walk behind a cave wall separating them from everyone else. You stand on the other side, using your magic to help you listen into the conversation.

 

“so, kid. i think you already know why i wanted to talk to you, so i'm just going to get to the point...” Sans pauses. You can tell he's anxious and nervous about the question he's about to ask the kid. You don't blame him. “just be honest with me, kid. when are ya' gonna reset?” you hear a little gasp after that and chuckle coldly. What else would the kid fucking expect? He's been suffering years and years of resets like you and is probably on the verge of insanity.

 

You hear fabric moving, indicating Frisk signing and you look over to them. They genuinely look upset and that kind of pisses you off. They don't deserve to look upset after everything they've done. After the pain they put you and Sans through, having to watch every monster die thousands of times.

 

_**I promise, I won't rese-** _

 

“ **i** **said be honest...** ” Sans growls. The kid looks surprised at him for a moment as Sans continues; “listen, kid. if you got bored enough saving everyone, and ended up killing everyone, then i don't exactly have any proof you're going to keep that kind of promise.” Sans is snarling at the kid now. You would too if you were in his position, but you remain quiet.

 

The kid seems to be speechless, just staring at him with wide, tearful eyes. Your magic is beginning to turn up at their expression and it seems Sans is sensing it, as he looks around with curious eye sockets. You turn back behind the wall so he doesn't see you and force your magic to turn off.

 

You turn back and notice Sans starting to walk back to the group, since the kid is not answering him. You teleport back to your little bro, the feeling of falling overwhelming your senses as you reappear and sit next to him, still hidden. You're not sure what to do. You don't know if you should let yourself be happy for the future, or sad. This is the first time the kid has actually tried to say they wouldn't reset anymore, and it scares you.

 

New speeches, new ACTs, new consequences.

 

You, oh so desperately, want to believe Frisk will never reset again but you just can't. They killed so many innocent monsters and they did it all by themselves. You just can't trust them.

 

Your tail slaps the ground angrily behind you and you jump at the loud _thump_ it creates. Looks like you got a little too lost in your own thoughts. It starts hitting the ground again, agitated, but a lot less roughly. Nobody seems to hear you, so you don't bother to stop it. You try thinking on what to do in the meantime while you wait for a reset.

 

You could always just go with the flow, buy a house, come out of hiding, get your brother things he couldn't in the underground. Hey, you might even have enough time to make your own electric keyboard, that you can insert monster's magic into to create a sound that would be good for remixes. You like the thought of that, and your tail stops angrily thumping the ground.

 

You love music, and because of your magic, you can play multiple instruments altogether. Though, really the music you play relates a lot to the resets. You can't help it, because it always turns out pretty good in the end, and it always help you through dark moments. Yes, they might remind you of those moments but it just calms you, releasing the fact that you lived through so much pain and here you are, still sane and healthy (as healthy a skeleton can really be), with your little bro to look after.

 

You smile, as your tail starts moving side to side in waves again. You grab your brother, bridal style, and hold him to your chest. You'll be able to make your little bro happy now, just like you always wanted. You realize that by thinking this, you are putting your faith into Frisk's words that they won't reset. You look towards the group again, and find them sitting, staring at the stars. When had they come out?

 

Oh... Oh wow...

 

You've never really been able to fully appreciate the look of stars. Too busy wondering when the next reset is to come, but now. Wow... They look so beautiful under the light, shimmering and staring back down at you. Your hand unconsciously reaches up towards them, just hoping to grasp a little hope for the future, for you and your bro. You look amongst them all, but there is one particular blue star that seems to shine just as bright as the others.

 

You stare at it for a while, and it stares back...

 

You smile at it, and you feel like it's smiling back...

 

Yellow, fluorescent tears gather in the corners of your eye sockets as you keep staring...

 

“Please...” you whisper “Give us hope...”

 

(Here is [Verdana's Appearance](http://mysteriousgirl2.tumblr.com/post/158400279959/update-on-my-verdana-looks-the-picture-i-drew). [ Here is Hyphen's Appearance](http://mysteriousgirl2.tumblr.com/post/156869236394/just-a-little-re-make-of-verdana-and-hyphen-since)).


	2. Adventure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You and hyphen go on a walk. he finds out something about you. you get to see your other forms side show a little. ;) (will explain itself later in the story)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oooo you get to see something new from Reader >:3

It's been a couple days since the barrier fell, and Frisk still hasn't reset. You and your brother have been lying low for a while, not interacting with anyone, but also not completely hiding. You're starting to get a little irritated now, just lying around, waiting for a reset. At one point, you actually thought that they were telling the truth, but you know better than to just instantly trust someone who's killed you and your family countless times.

 

During these few days, some humans you were not able to see had came by the monsters and called the police. Luckily, the humans remained long enough to realize that Monsters meant no harm, and specifically told the cops to not act violent. There have been a couple of guards here and there, but Monsters remained away from the city as the Government explained how you just needed to ease into the city.

 

It was fairly reasonable, well, how would you react if creatures just popped up from a mountain and started forcing their way into society? Truthfully though, you are slightly disgusted by the fact that humans forgot about Monsters so easily.

 

Today, you and Hyphen decided to go on a little adventure around the mountain. Hey, you had nothing else to do and Hyphen was getting sick and tired of yelling at you to stop sleeping. It gave you both enough energy to travel around the entire mountain, or you think. You haven't really been able to fully see the size of the mountain you came out of.

 

Which is why you are now here, walking with your bro on your back, heading to the bottom of the mountain under the beautiful night sky.

 

You would be lying if you said you weren't at least a little excited. Only a little. But spending time with your bro, you'd do that anyday. You can feel how happy he is through the Family Soul Bond, his grey SOUL is so bright and cheerful that it makes you forget for a moment about the possibility of a reset.

 

You're always looking at his SOUL. Yes, it's to check to see if the timelines hadn't messed him up but it's also because he is just so beautiful and bright, that you just can't look away from it. It seems he sensed this through the Bond because he nuzzles his teeth atop your head whispering a 'thank you'. You smile, and you're pretty sure it made your SOUL grow brighter.

 

You realize it's been awhile since you started walking down the mountain and halt. The bottom is close by, you can tell by the mountain turning into a slope. You turn your head around to look at how far away you walked. It isn't that far, probably about an hour walk back?

 

You turn back around and continue on, determined to find the end of this mountain. You realize you haven't puffed out a smoke ball in a while and you do so, feeling a weight off your chest as it dissolves in the air. Hyphen starts coughing lightly, since he was just above you he must of got hit by some of the smoke.

 

“Verdana! I told you not to do that anymore! It smells bad!” he whines. You chuckle, does he still not understand you **have** to do it?

 

“Bro, you still remember the fact that if I don't do it, my magic will go out of control, right? You already know it helps me stay together.” Your voice sounds sadder at the last part, and a silence is spread between you two. _'Looks like he remembers now... heh...'_ You think dryly. You can feel your SOUL in your chest dimming, and your tail stops moving fluidly, flopping along with you, as a sign of discomfort.

 

You can feel Hyphen leaning backwards to take a look at your tail. Sometimes he would have trouble reading your face or your words and uses your tail as a third option. It helps him understand you better and your discomfort towards certain topics.

 

You puff out more smoke while you still can and it floats into the air, until it fades away. Hyphen then leans back in and rests his head on yours, seeming to understand your mood and completely dropping it.

 

You internally thank him.

 

You're walking through a wood by now, seeming to be at the bottom of the mountain until something catches your eye as you stop. Something in the trees and leaves appears to be blocking your path ahead, and as you step closer, you realize it's a metal fence.

 

“Well...” You sigh. “Turns out Humans don't trust us enough as they let on.”

 

“Can't you break it with your claws Verdana? I've seen you cut through metal and brick easily before.” Hyphen offers. You're silent at first, thinking this idea over until you realize that the human city is probably beyond this fence, and it wouldn't be safe to pass. Your tail twitches in irritation.

 

“Sorry sweetheart. If the human city is on the other side, it won't be safe to pass through.” You explain. You hear Hyphen huff above you and smile. You can just picture his pouty face right now.

 

“But that's not fair! We didn't do anything! Why are the Humans locking us up again!?” he's almost yelling now, and you look up to stare at him directly. He meets your gaze, and seems to shrink under your glare.

 

“You know why. Humans are just being wary, okay? They've already confirmed in those meetings the King and Queen have that they will allow us to pass once they get word out that we're here. Can't have anyone getting hurt.” You look away and back at the fence.

 

“...How would you know what's said in them meetings when you don't go in them...?”

 

“...” Oops...

 

“Verdana?”

 

“...”

 

“Verdana! You snuck into the meetings again didn't you?!” he starts batting your head and you duck instinctively.

 

“Okay! Okay! I'm sorry! But I need to know what's going on! I need to know what they say incase I need to protect you!”

 

“I don't care! I don't want you to get hurt or shouted at or taken away from me or-or-!” You hear him sniffling and instantly feel bad, grabbing him off of your head to hold him out in front of you. He's crying lightly, probably still thinking of all the worse possible scenarios of what could happen if you were caught.

 

You hold him to your chest and rub his skull, cooing, as he wraps his arms tight around you, crying softly. You feel _really_ bad now. You didn't mean to make him cry, and you already know the possibilities or what could happen to you if you were caught.

 

“Shh. Sweetheart. Sweetheart, I'm sorry. Please don't cry. I just need you to stay strong for me. I wo-,” your interrupted by a whisper just barely audible from him.

 

“Please, don't do it again... Promise me you won't... Please... I don't want you gone...” You feel tears blurring your vision as he speaks. Christ, you didn't deserve such a lovely thing.

 

You don't respond to him however, but place the back of his shirt in your mouth, between your sharp teeth. Holding it gently, as to not rip it, you lift him up slightly higher. His arms are still around you, and you can feel his attempt to wrap his feet around your middle section. You help him by wrapping your arms under his legs and positioning him, like a baby koala hanging onto its mother. Once you make sure he's stable wrapped around you, you stand on all fours, claws beginning to pierce the blunt edges of your skeletal fingers.

 

You start walking, still on your hands and feet, and head towards a thick tree. As you approach it you don't slow down and start climbing it, your claws gripping onto the trunk as you do so. Your back feet slip every now and then but thanks to your hands you keep balance of yourself and the extra weight from Hyphen.

 

You reach the top of the trunk and start climbing across the branches, aiming to go above the leaves resting above you. Your tail latches onto a couple to keep you steady, as you test each branch if it is capable to hold your weight. Once you finally make it to the top, Hyphen has calmed down a little, but had never let loose of his death grip across your body. You poke your head out through the leaves and look around. Perfect.

 

You sit like a dog high enough on the branch for Hyphen to see the shimmering stars watching you two above. He's still tucked away though, and you softly nuzzle his face with your teeth to get him to look up. He looks at you for a moment, confused by your actions until you flicker your eyes onto the night sky and keep them there. He follows your gaze and you can feel his breath hitch.

 

“Wow...”

 

“Yeah...” you agree.

 

You both sit there for a while, just enjoying each others company and never looking down from the sky. Hyphen shifts a little to get more comfy and you stay still, to keep stable on the weak branch you are perched on. He plops his head on your chest, breathing softly.

 

You can feel a slight panic in your chest and you know it's him through the Bond. You think you should let him feel your emotions completely, as you let your magic barrier go. The panic he feels quickly subsides and he stares at you with wide eyes, feeling your;

 

Content,

 

Happiness,

 

and Love towards him.

 

He blushes at your SOULs boldness, but you can tell he's the same about you. You can feel it anyway.

 

“I love you sis.” you hear him whisper.

 

“Love you too, bro.”

 

You keep staring at the sky for what feels like hours, until you hear soft snores below you. You look down at your brothers tiny form and realize he's fallen asleep. You smile tiredly at his sleeping face, drinking it all in as you remember about Frisk. About the Resets. You want to savour this moment. You want to remember every detail, incase there ever was a Reset, and you would be able to remember his relaxed features.

 

You brush your skeletal claws across his cheekbone, trying to show affection into his SOUL so he sleeps well. You sense it worked, as his SOUL glows a little brighter. You use your tail to hold onto his limp body as you climb back down. Once you reach the floor you don't bother getting back onto two feet, just making your way back through the forest to reach the top of the mountain again.

 

You don't notice the two shocked Human faces peeking through the fence...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hmm... walking on all fours?
> 
> holding by the mouth?
> 
> Why has reader started acting this way?
> 
> heh, guess you'll have to carry on reading to figure it out... >;3


	3. Small Talk, Big Fights

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You exercise. Sans finds you. You and Sans fight. He breaks your arm. Sans is chained to a wall by your magic.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was the complete opposite of what I had planned for reader and Sans but it was more interesting so I left it be. ;)

You and Hyphen were exhausted in the morning. Both of you slept until, you think around 11 AM? You don't know, the King said only the 'important' Monsters are allowed the only accessible clocks around here. Fucking selfish ass king. You did spot Toriel shouting at him about it at one point though, and you smirk to yourself. The king never truly learns his mistakes.

  
  


You sit up, and look down at Hyphen, noting he was still asleep. You look up towards the edge of the cavern's ceiling, and remember you haven't done much exercise lately. You groan. You'd much rather just stay asleep, but all this napping has piled all your magic inside your body and you need to let of some steam. Literally.

  
  


You puff out a smoke ball, and begin walking towards the cavern wall. Once you reach it, you stand there a moment, debating whether or not to change forms completely or just climb. Even though you need to let off some of your magic, you'd rather not go into the trouble of transformation. So, you stand on all fours, retrieve your sharp claws and start climbing.

  
  


It's a lot taller than it seems, as it takes you longer than expected to reach a curve at the top of the cave. You don't stop though, claws peircing through the rocks easily like you're a cat who just caught a mouse. You grin, it feels kind of good to be moving more again! You puff out another smoke ball and carry on climbing, almost reaching the top.

  
  


You're directly upside-down now, as you latch onto the last piece of the ceiling left. You feel pretty brave at this point, and let your back legs fall limp slowly. When you don't have enough grip on your feet your body swings backwards and dangles down the ceiling, facing the black hole leading back into the Underground. Luckily, you sharpened your claws recently and they managed to hold onto all of your weight.

  
  


Your tail is flapping like an excited dog, as you happily swing around in your position. Wow, when was the last time you had fun like this? Probably a couple decades ago, since the Resets started. You push those thoughts aside though, wanting to have fun in this moment while you can before more human guards come along for more pointless meetings.

  
  


You unlatch one of your claws from the ceiling to twist your body around, and reattach them. You're now facing the sky, and you can see a couple more mountains nearby, and the city. Wow... That city is pretty big... You doubt that many people will accept Monsters so easily in a place like that, you'll have to watch your's and Hyphen's back more often.

  
  


You feel a shiver roll down your spine, as if you're being watched. You look towards the fence near the small forest but spot nobody. You then look lower to were the Monsters had set up camp and freeze.

  
  


Sans is there, staring at you with wide, disbelieving eyes, and a gaping mouth. You stare right back, worried that if you move, it will alert him into a teleport. Yes, a teleport. You know all of his powers/magic, it's exactly the same as yours, but yours is a bit more.... Unique.

  
  


He's not moving, and you feel like you need to just run away from him with Hyphen. You start swinging your legs forward to grip them back onto the ceiling, so your now upside-down agan facing the black hole. You still feel like you're being watched, but you don't see or sense any magic starting up, which you're thankful for. You do however, hear heavy footsteps draw slowly closer.

  
  


You start panicking as you climb slowly down towards Hyphen. You need to leave! You can't let him see you two! You're starting to sweat now, speeding up your pace into getting down, tail tucked underneath your legs like a frightened dog. You hear the footsteps speed up too, probably noticing your fear as you feel a comforting buzz coming from his direction.

  
  


Your SOUL must of given off a panicked signal by mistake towards all family members – Hyphen – as he groggily wakes up. You're not to far from the ground now, so you decide to just flip your back legs backwards, away from the wall, and tuck your head under your chin to spin you more easily, and you land with a loud  _thump_.

  
  


It seems your little act surprised Sans as he halts into place, looking... impressed?  _'Sans c'mon man...'_  you think  _'Is now really the time?'_.

  
  


You realize you landed in front of Hyphen blocking him from Sans, and you sigh in relief. You and Sans make no sudden movements, or any movements at all for that matter. You hear Hyphen starting to get up, and you try to tell is SOUL to stay down. It refuses.

  
  


You feel Hyphen stand up behind you and grip onto your sleeve, afraid, as Sans' eyes dart down to him. You glaring at him now, considering whether or not to knock him out to make him think this was a dream, or to just book it.

  
  


“w-who are you?” he yells over. He's still a comfortable distance away from you two, but not close enough to talk normally. Neither of you answer, just staring at him blankly as he starts to sweat.

  
  


“tell me now!” he demands. No response. You look down at Hyphen and he looks back up at you. Using the Family Soul Bond you tell him to climb onto your back and hold on. He receives it clearly, as he instantly turns to go directly behind you. You kneel down slightly to help him up, and he jumps up quickly. You grunt at the weight, but don't take your eyes off Sans.

  
  


He seems to see you're about to run and reaches a hand out. “n-no wait! I-i need to k-know!”. Poor guy. You feel bad for leaving him in the dark like this. You tell Hyphen to cover his ears and he does so instantly. You might regret what you're about to do, but this will probably answer some questions in this poor guy's mind. You respond to him finally, but through W.D.Gaster's Language;

 

 

"It's nice to finally meet you in person, Sans."

 

He chokes on air as you turn around and begin walking down the mountain. You're starting to sense blue bagic in the air, warning you to not keep going, and you stop moving.

  
  


“ **how do you know that language?** ” Sans has teleported in front of you now, eye sockets dark. You don't respond to him however, just swinging your tail from side to side slowly as you stare innocently up at him. You brother slides down off your back and you let him, hearing him walking away from you two. Sans doesn't take his eyes off of you though.

  
  


“ **you better explain yourself missy...** ” he growls. Wow, he's just going to threaten you? Pft, good luck with that old man. You still don't respond just looking up at him and occasionally to the side were Hyphen is standing, facing away from you two.

  
  


Suddenly, hard phalanges are gripping your jaw and you take a deep breath through your nose. It doesn't hurt, but you know he can press hard enough to cut through your cheek. He is bone like you after all.

  
  


“ **talk. Now.** ”

  
  


“Heh, watch yourself. You can't go 'round picking fights if you don't know whether you're going to win or not.” You respond. This surprises him, his expression turning into one of confusion as his hand go slightly slack.

  
  


You use this against him and shove him away, then start running over to your bro and throwing him over your back. He gets the idea quickly and wraps his arms and legs around you as you flip back around to Sans, who's still trying to process everything.

  
  


In a burst of cyan, Sans' left eye erupts into flames, giving off a threatening aura. It doesn't have the scared affect on you like he was hoping, as you start backing off and him following slowly. When you see him holding out his right hand to form a bone you make your right eye burn yellow, throwing him off with the shock of it.

  
  


Your tail is thrashing angrily around you now, and you make your magic start forming spikes on the end to try and scare him off before anything gets too violent. He's stopped moving now, dangling a bone from his hand as he looks into your eyes, and you block him off from trying to see your SOUL.

  
  


You're growling loudly, warning him, but he doesn't listen. Once he's out of shock he's sprinting towards you, raising the bone he's holding into the air to swing at you. You sigh internally, this was not how you were hoping your first meeting to go, as you stand there acting like you're about to take the blow.

  
  


You thought he would stop once he was halfway near you but he doesn't. He's still charging towards you as if you're the plague to the earth and he's the only one who can save it. Once he gets too close you raise your left hand to block the blow, and he hits you directly to your radius and ulna, hearing two sickeningly loud cracks fill the air.

  
  


Your mind doesn't process the pain but you and Sans hear a sniffling behind you and you both freeze. You don't notice the blood starting to leak through your hoodie sleeve. You don't notice the bone Sans was holding split into half by your block. You're just listening to the muffled cries of your bro as he tries to hide them.

  
  


Sans is now looking at you like he's a deer caught in headlights, wondering whether or not to teleport home or stay to get the answers he needs. When you've heard enough you look back up at Sans, a wide grin spreading on your face that makes it look like your skull is about to crack.

  
  


“ **You're going to regret trying to hurt us...** ”

  
  


Before he can respond, you grab the broken tip of Sans' bone that was still hanging in the air from the attack, flipping it so that the sharp end was facing him. Sans gasps from the sudden twist in his wrist but backs off slightly to let it go. You feel his magic flaring up, and you use yours to block his teleportation. You hold out your other hand and use your magic to turn him blue, sending him crashing down to the floor. He looks up at you with clear fear on his face, as he's at a loss for what to do, while you loom over him, still pointing the bone at him.

  
  


You realize that his bone is too bust to use, so you crush it in your palm easily, dissolving it. Puffing out another smoke ball, you summon one of your own bones to use. Your bone is longer and thicker than Sans' and you can see him trembling from the intimidating look of it. You know that if you have no intention to hurt him, it won't kill him. Which is why you raise the bone in the air, with the intention, not to kill him, but to knock him out cold for a few hours.

  
  


“ **You already know what it's like to loose your family Sans.** ”

  
  


You smash the bone down onto his skull which knocks him out first blow. You drop the bone you're holding and sit beside his head, checking for any cracks. None, that's good. Means you haven't given him anything except a headache for when he wakes up. You use your green magic anyway, and start healing him just in case.

  
  


Once you're finished you just sit down and breathe. Trying to calm down.

  
  


In.

  
  


Out.

  
  


In.

  
  


Out.

  
  


Okay, you feel a little better now, and you don't hear anymore sniffles from Hyphen. He's still holding onto your stomach and neck though, almost to the point of choking. Lucky for you, you don't have a throat.

  
  


“Hyphen? Sweetheart, are you okay?” you ask worriedly, starting to pry his arms off of you so you can look at him. You then feel an immense pain in your arm and you scream, but instantly stop as to not alert any other Monsters. Hyphen jumps off of you, assuming he'd hurt you by holding on too hard. You're doubled over now, head resting on the floor whilst your other hand is gripping your wounded arm.

  
  


“Verdana?! Verdana what's wrong?! What happened?!” Hyphen blurts out question after question. You can't answer him though, the pain was just too much, like when you hit your funny bone really hard on pavement. You're struggling to breath now, as your throat locks up every gulp of air you take in.

  
  


Soon though, you start rising to a standing position. Hyphen is still there, looking at you as worried as you've ever seen him. You try to smile at him, but it must not be very convincing.

  
  


“Hyphen, just do me a favour and go sit over there.” You jerk your head towards the area he was just sleeping in and he nods. You can feel his SOUL calling out to you. Begging him to help you, you deny it though. You turn and look at Sans' unconscious form below you.

  
  


You sigh, and grab the fluffy hood of his jacket with your good arm and throw him over your shoulder as best you can. You start walking over to Hyphen and lay him down. Once his body is sitting in a comfortable position and leaning against the wall you sit down next to Hyphen, who is trying to go through a band aid kit. You smile at his attempts to help you, but he has no idea what he needs to do to fix this.

  
  


You place your hand on top of his in a silent order for him to stop. He does reluctantly and you grab the entire box, then coming to a stand.

  
  


“Don't need to worry about me bro. I'm just going to go do this in the woods. I might get too loud.” You say darkly, feeling the lights in your eye sockets going out. You see Hyphen visibly gulping and feel slightly guilty. As you walk away though you use your magic to lock chains on all of Sans' arms and legs.

  
  


“'ey bro. If he wakes up tell me okay.”

  
  


“O-okay...” you can tell he's nervous.

  
  


You walk deep into the woods and sit down, taking out the band aid. You grab the disinfectant and roll up your sleeve slowly. The scene before you is rather gruesome. There are shattered bone parts falling to the floor as you roll up your sleeve, and there is a nasty crack in the radius, with blood dribbling down it.

  
  


You close your eyes as the disinfectant is inches away from your hand and grit your teeth, ready for the pain.

  
  


Your push it onto the wound and the woods is filled with your screams...

 


	4. The Talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> you and Sans talk. he hugs you. a tiny weeny bit is said about your past ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Does Verdana count as my OC? xD i hav no idea.
> 
> Enjoy this chapter! I tried making it extra long for you lovelies~!

You don't know how long you've been here, or how long you've been screaming, but your voice has gone and you can't stop crying. God, that pain was too much. At least it wasn't at all as bad as your...

No. Nope. You're not thinking about that. Not now, you need to hurry up so you can get back to Hyphen and deal with Sans and his shit. You don't know whether or not you should tell him that you know about the Resets. You did kinda give him a hint to it, but it could sound like you where talking about W.D.Gaster.

 

You decide not to tell him, don't need him to go flippin' out or anything.

 

You don't stop crying once you start bandaging your arm up, and stand up. You start walking very slowly back to Hyphen and Sans to give you time to calm down. Of course, you don't stop crying at all, and Hyphen is upon you immidiatly.

 

“Verdana! What's wrong?! Does it hurt?! How can I help?!”

 

You smile weakly at his attempts, but when he accidentally tapped your arm, it turns into a grimace instantly as you yell out;

 

“-AH! HYPHEN! Please! Be careful bro. It hurts a lot more for us skeletons. Don't worry about it, we just gotta let it heal sweetheart.” You rub his head with your good arm, glad the tears have finally stop. You look around and realize your both a little too out into the open and gently push him to the side. He understands quickly as he walks back over to Sans.

 

You don't notice that Sans is watching you, completely awake, until you look down at him with a lazy expression.

 

You're both silent at first, just staring at each other. You see a bead of sweat roll down the side of his head and smirk slightly. This seems to put him more on edge as he fidgets with the chains. You're the one to break the silence;

 

“So, your first instinct is to attack, huh?” He blinks, but stays quiet. Hyphen is a distance away, playing with a rubix cube you found him at the Undergrounds Junk. You look towards him for a minute before you speak;

 

“Well, I'll make a deal with you. You answer my questions, I answer your questions. Sound fair?” You look back towards him, stepping closer. You see him try to shove his feet away from you, but his back is already against the wall.

 

“...fine... why-how are you here?” he finally asks. You sit down directly in front of him, a distant look to your eye as you stare into his eye sockets. He stares back.

 

“Well, that's a very long story. But I'll make it simple for you; I'm one of W.D.Gaster's _mistakes_.” you say the last word darkly as the lights in your eyes disappear. You feel another set of eyes watching you and realize it's Hyphen. He doesn't understand either, so you look down, avoiding eye contact with both of them, as you say; “That's all I'm going to say about my past.”

 

Sans nods, understanding. You bet he has a bad past too, not with W.D.Gaster, but the Resets. You know from watching them.

 

“Next question.”

 

“...why have I never seen you both up until now?” Ah, you weren't exactly expecting that. You look over at Hyphen to make sure he's not listening, you don't know if it's safe to be sharing this kind of information while he's around. He looks too distracted though, and he even turns around to flop onto his back with the rubix cube. You look back to Sans to see he's watching Hyphen too, a soft expression on his face as he looks back to you. You give a small smile, and look down again.

 

“Well...,” You whisper. “That's kind of to do with our past as well. Hyphen doesn't remember though, and when I told him we were to go into hiding he didn't question it, thankfully. He saw my pain through our Family Soul Bond, and went along with it. He's a really good kid, but ever since getting to the surface, I've been planning to... Come out a little... It's probably why you found me climbing.” He's still got a soft look on his face, and you contemplate whether or not you should unchain him.

 

“i get it. its kinda like what me and my brother – papyrus – have to deal with, he doesn't remember anything about our past, it was so long ago.” You nod, but he hasn't lived as long as you. You've been alive since the war, and you remember almost everything, not like you'd share that though.

 

With a sigh, you flick your wrist, making the chains around him disappear. He seems shocked at the sudden trust but doesn't move, wanting to keep that trust to get along with you, and find out more.

 

“Next question.”

 

“uh... how have you... got the same, well almost the same, powers as me?” There it is. You'd knew he'd ask this. You smile looking at the ground, a sad expression on your face.

 

“Again, about my past. Actually, that's about before I made Hyphen. W.D.Gaster did... horrible things to me... Things i'm _not_ willing to share.” You tap your eye to emphasise and Sans grows pale.

 

“n-no! he can't have done that! h-he was a good man! he never hurt me or papyrus!” he's shaking now. Oh, god. Maybe he wasn't ready for this...

 

“I know. He was. He was a great man. I completely agree. But, sometimes good men need a place to... let out their anger...” You're still looking down, watching his hands tremble in the air. He reaches out to you but stops near your shoulder. You don't move, until he places the hand gently, and slides it side to side in a comforting manner.

 

You close your sockets and lean into the touch, it's been so long since you've felt any kind of affection. Yes, you've had your brother to keep you company but it was always you who tried to make him happy. Nobody gave a damn about you, but you couldn't care less. As long as nobody hurt Hyphen, you'd allow yourself to disappear to keep him safe.

 

But now, with his hand on your shoulder, you realize what you've been missing now. You just... want it to last a little longer in silence.

 

“N-next question.” you curse your stuttering.

 

His hand pauses a second and you instantly miss it, even though it's still on your shoulder. You open your eyes again to look up at him for a question. There's a smirk on his face.

 

“why did you like me doing this to you?” oh that mother fucker... Okay, this is getting a little touchy now and you can see the tiniest bits of blur at the edge of your sockets as you frown up at him. You decide to answer him honestly though;

 

“...I-It's been... a while since I had... a-any kind of affection or comfort...” he spots the tiny tears in your eye sockets and has a guilty look on his face. He doesn't move his hand though, instead move closer.

 

You flinch back, expecting him to hit you as your breath gets quick, but he wraps his other arm around you. Is... Is he hugging you? After you JUST fought him? Wow... this... actually feels nice...

 

You lift your good arm up reluctantly, and wrap it around his buff frame. After a second you hug him tighter and stuff your face into his shoulder, he returns it.

 

“...what did... you mean by 'You know what it's like to lose your family'? When we were fighting?” You sigh.

 

“I meant... About W.D.Gaster. I-I was there when, he died.” You answer breifly. You feel his arms tighten around you.

 

“okay... thank you...” you chuckle coldly.

 

“For what? Bashing your skull in? You have no cracks by the way.” He breaths a sigh of releif.

 

“thank god...” he mumbles. “i meant, thank you for telling me.” You pull away from the hug. It's now that you realize that you haven't puffed out in a while but hold it in. No need to show off right? Heh.

 

“It's all good. Just... Don't tell anyone we're here. I want us to just, ease back into the monster society in our own pase.” he nods, and stands. You stand also but walk slightly away from him, then turn around to face him. You look down to notice tiny smoke particles coming out your jacket.

 

You turn your head away from him and puff out another smoke ball, it's a little too big for your liking. You turn back and see Sans' face shocked, watching the smoke dissolve instantly.

 

“h-how did...?” he can't get the words out, it makes you and Hyphen chuckle. He looks back down to you two and pouts. You start laughing quietly at his face.

 

“I gotta do it, bud. I would probably go exploding if I didn't. Too much magic in me.” you shrug, not completely bothered with it while Sans looks at you like you've just grown three heads.

 

“t-to much magic?! kid, that's really unsafe! u-uh, i could run some tests for you to help you fix it and stuff and-” he gestures behind him. You and Hyphen shoot him amused looks. “-i could get alphys to help you! w-we could... uh, what's with them looks?” his eyes shift nerviously between you and Hyphen. You walk towards him as you start speaking, a big grin on your face. Your mask.

 

“Don't need to worry about it, man. I've been like this for centuries. I know how to control it.” You go a little too close to his face and stand there a second, eyes lidded. He seems too shocked to respond to you right now as you stare at each other.

 

You suddenly puff out another smoke ball into his face and back off. Hyphen bursts out laughing and your giggling yourself. Sans is flailing everywhere to get rid of the smoke and it dissolves. He looks at you, a big blue blush on his cheeks. Heh. He's got a dirty mind.

 

“Well, I'd like to carry on with this chat but me and Hyphen have some were to be. I'll see ya later skele-man.” You wink at him and do a playful salute, as you turn around towards a still laughing Hyphen and pick him up. Holding him under your good arm you trail down the mountain, heading for that same tree you found yesterday. Your tail wagging happily.

 

You hear a faint voice;

 

“oh you will see me later, sweetheart.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oo what did Verdana mean by SHE MADE hyphen?  
> Sansy just missed a small plot there. ;)
> 
> And wat could be so bad about Readers past that she has to try and avoid the answers to most of Sans' question??


	5. Confrontation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You and Hyphen sleep at the tree. you have a nightmare. You find humans. You show off a little.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, no Sansy today >:3.
> 
> OMG YOU GUYS!! I JUST GOT MY FIRST FANART WTF MAN!!! :OO  
> So happy ;u;  
> https://66.media.tumblr.com/379c56348b4bd3d1634edf6083e49fa4/tumblr_oako9wFMCH1v8dwuwo1_1280.jpg  
> It's rly good actually, I should've used this for Verdana's diagram :3.

You and Hyphen head towards the tree you both visited to calm yourselves. Today has been a bit much and you both wanted to just calm down in the quiet a little.

  


The walk down was in comfortable silence, just the birds tweeting around you two as the sun rose from the sky, casting a beautiful glow to the scenery. Your brother breaks the silence;

  


“Verdana. There's something that's really been bugging me...” he says, no hesitation in his voice. You grow worried. What could this be about?

  


“Shoot.”

  


“Well... I've seen them skeletons before but stayed away like you said, and I couldn't help but notice...” He pauses, seeming to find different words for his growing frustration before he yells out; “WHY ARE YOU THE ONLY SKELETON WITH A TAIL?!?!”

  


Everything is silent. No sound what so ever as you both stop moving, you watching him with surprise on your face. Until you burst out laughing, unable to contain it any longer. You're laughing hard, to the point of tears forming in your eye sockets.

  


As you calm down, you notice Hyphen looking so confused and even more frustrated. Christ, the way he bursted it out like it'd been on his mind for years was amazing! Maybe it was on his mind for years...

  


“Oh my god...” you wheeze out as you calm down. “Okay, okay. L-let me explain.” you're still giggling, unable to hide it. “You know that movie that I found you at the junk Underground? Godzilla?” He nods. “Right well, you know how the 'Muto's were male and female, but they both looked different?” He nods slowly, realisation crossing his face. “Well, it's like that. Female skeletons have tails to aid them, since they are known to be physically weaker than males. Males don't because they are stronger and can fend for themselves without one. But, c'mon. We all know i'm tough like you guys, tail or not.” You grin.

  


“O-oh... I can't believe I didn't think of that...” he mumbles more to himself, but then smiles up at you. “But I agree! You are strong like me! Stronger even! You where stronger than that skeleton that tried to hurt us!” You grimace at that, not liking the way he saw it. You decide to try to fix this relationship.

  


“Uh, Hyphen. You know he wasn't really trying to hurt us. He thought we were a threat and defended himself.” you try to mend. He frowns at you.

  


“But why did he do that? We didn't do anything!” Oh lord.

  


“What I said in that other language Hyphen. It set him off, but don't worry about it, I'm planning on being friends with him so we can go more out into the open. Come out of hiding, since we're on the surface.” He looks up at you in awe, and you realize you just explained the surprise to him. Shit.

  


“W-we're coming out of hiding?!” he yells enthusiastically, and you chuckle.

  


“Oops. Wasn't meant to say that yet. But I guess the reaction was worth it.” You winked, and continued walking through the forest. When did you reach here? Oh well.

  


“YES! YES! YES! I CAN'T WAIT! I GET TO MAKE LOTS OF FRIENDS AND PLAY WITH THEM AND-,” he stops when he sees you giving him a surprised and guilty look, facing away from you. “W-well... I-I mean...”

  


“Hyphen.” He slowly looks to you. “If you were that desperate for friends why didn't you say so? I wouldn't have mind to come out again in the Underground. I'm sorry...” You look down walking slower. Hyphen stays silent, but his SOUL is telling you that it's true, he's been wanting to go out for a while, now that you think about it, you don't blame him.

  


You both eventually find the thick tree you found by the fence, and you offer your tail to Hyphen. He walks up to it and you make it wrap under his armpits to carry him, you then go on all fours and start climbing again. You don't go to the top this time, just on the top of the thick trunk that leads into branches.

  


This area of the tree seems to be conveniently flat for you both to sit in nicely, so you place him down in front of you. You both get comfortable and lay there, and you close your eyes, puffing out a smoke ball.

  


The sound of wind calmly blowing through the leaves slowly puts you into a peaceful sleep...

 

 

_\---------------_

 

_Everything's dark._

  


_You look down at yourself, and realize you are significantly smaller than usual. You're a baby bones again. You look around and still see nothing but a dark space, just floating in nowhere._

  


_You continue floating in the vast empty space around you, enjoying the feeling of a small breeze flowing past your face. You close your eyes, getting lost in the feeling. You've loved the feeling of floating, you always have, since you were technically born like that._

  


_You hear a whine behind you and you open your eyes, once again to the darkness. You turn your body around to be met with one of your baby Gaster Blasters. The runt._

  


_You and the runt were best friends. You were both born a little to small to be normal, and some other small Blasters picked on you both for it._

  


_They always underestimate the small ones._

  


_One time, you spotted one of them picking on this runt, and you stood up for him. One time he saw you getting picked on, and he stood up for you. It's a thing now, looking out for each other._

  


_He whines at you again, snapping you out of your thoughts. You float closer to him, and he, closer to you. You reach a hand out, and pat his muzzle, earning a small purr. You smile. He moves in closer to your face and licks it, as a sign of care, and you purr back._

  


_You then both nuzzle into each other as a sign for affection, but not in an inappropriate way, you're too different for that, but in a family way. You're like brother and sister, even if you're a freak to them, though they don't say that._

  


_Suddenly, a white light flares up behind you and you both pause, looking in that direction. In the darkness, is a small patch of white light, and neither of you move, just stare at it, scared. It starts growing slightly, but stops, as if in restraint._

  


_You let go of the runt and very slowly float towards it, entranced. You hear a loud whine behind you, but you wave it off._

  


“ _It's okay.” you said, unaware of the hell that's on the other side. “I'll be careful.”_

  


_He whines again but doesn't stop you, so you continue forward, until you're nearly touching the light. It's still not growing, but there's nothing inside the light. And you do the most stupidest thing ever._

  


_You reach out, and tentatively touch it._

  


_Everything exploded around you..._

  


_You feel like you're burning..._

 

\--------------------------

 

You gasp awake, sweat beading down your skull, as you shoot up. There're tiny gasps near you but you don't notice, too busy trying to calm down. You look around at your surroundings, noting the sun beaming down on your face, the leaves still flowing freely through the breeze, and Hyphen, peacefully sleeping in front of you.

  


You breath out a sigh of relief, flopping down again. You're safe. You're fine. Runt's fine. You then hear the sound of a stick being snapped and a quiet curse.

  


You're not fine. You're not fine.

  


You shoot up and look around, alarmed. You don't see anything, but you hear the rustle of leaves being stepped on the ground. So you jump down on all fours growling, landing perfectly on the floor.

  


You decide to play the innocent dog, staying on all fours, sniffing the floor. You walk around a little, not picking up any scent unusual, until you smell something sweet. You stop sniffing and look at the area and notice a small piece of candy there.

  


You tilt your head in confusion. It's a wrapped up lollipop? Who just placed this here? It wasn't here a second ago. You then hear the _pof_ sound of something hitting grass and you look towards the direction you heard it from, spotting another sweet. An egg Haribo...

  


What?

  


It's now that you look up towards the fence, spotting the two small humans, and you freeze, eye sockets wide. They look like teenagers, about 15-18. The taller girl has short, messy brown hair, with a nose ring. She's smiling gently at you, you then notice the small ring Haribo in her hand.

  


You look towards the smaller boy. He's looking at you in awe, as if you're the coolest thing he's ever seen, mouth hanging open. He has short black hair and bright blue eyes. If it wasn't for the fact that he's sat there gawking at you, you would've said he looked pretty handsome. Either way, you're not into humans, or anybody for that matter. You just don't think you're really capable of love anymore.

  


You're so shocked that you start backing up away from them, as if you're a frightened deer who doesn't know whether to run or to stay. The girl's smile falters for a second but her eyes turn softer, as she says;

  


“Hey, it's okay. Don't be afraid. Please don't run.” Her voice is so gentle, if you were blind folded right now you would have mistaken her for a mother or something. You stop backing off, allured by her voice. You don't move closer though, just staring at her. You've never been this close to a human before. Sure, you've seen humans like Frisk or some guards or something, but you always kept a distance.

  


You're snapped out of your thoughts when she chucks the ring towards you, not close enough to scare you or far enough to make it unconfortable to move forward. You stare at it for a moment, unable to react to this random kindness. You look back towards her and notice her tapping the boy without losing her gaze on you. The boy shakes his head as if to snap out of a trance and closes his mouth, still silently watching you.

  


You very slowly walk towards the Haribo, your head going low to sniff it. It smells fresh to you and seems to have no type of poison to it (you're always making sure. It's a habit.). They're still watching you as you slowly open your mouth to show your very sharp fangs. They both gasp and you snap your head towards them, closing your mouth quickly.

  


They're both covering their mouths, either to not scare you further, or to their reaction to seeing your fangs, you don't know. You look back down at the treat and open your mouth again, lowering your head enough to pick it up between your teeth and start nomming it.

  


It tastes pretty good.

  


Your tail starts wagging happily, albeit slowly, to show you appreciate the gesture. You look back up towards the humans and notice the boy holding a sweet now, poking it through the metal bars of the fence.

  


It's a... A gummy worm?

  


What the fuck do humans make these days?!

  


The boy is visibly shaking, and it's obvious the girl had forced him to do this. Maybe to man him up? It would make sense, he looks scared _out of his skin_. Heh.

  


You verrrry slowly walk towards him, hesitant to go so near them. The girl grabs the boys wrist and you freeze, as she slowly pushes his entire hand through the bars. The boy panics.

  


“S-S-Sarah! D-don't put my h-hand in! W-what if it eats it?!” You crack a smile at them, to indicate you understand them both. This seems to put the boy more on edge and the girl giggles.

  


“Don't be a wimp Tom! And try not to scare her away. We want to be friends with her not frighten her. Also please don't call her an 'it'” You stare at the girl, - Sarah was it? - , surprise written all over your face. Since when were humans so respectful?

  


He whimpers but doesn't object, keeping his hand through the bar as she holds him there. His hand is very shaky, as if he's ready to punch someone. You really hope he won't punch you, either way it's not gonna end well for them.

  


You after a while, you start walking towards them again. The boy – Tom – jumps as you move, clearly not expecting it and watches you walk with wide eyes. You stare back with your big eye sockets, trying to look as innocent as possible to calm him down some.

  


You're in front of his hand now, so you look down at the weird uh... Gummy Worm?? You reach your head towards it, to sniff it but Tom's hand retracts instantly and fits through the other side of the bars again. You look up at him, a look of disappointment.

  


“Nope! Nope! Can't do it! Can't do it! Her fangs look too sharp, as if they're going to pierce my skin!” He yelps standing up and walking behind Sarah to hide. She huffs at him.

  


“You're such a scaredy cat! Here, let me show you she's fine. She seems like a pup anyway.” Excuse me? A PUP? Wow, wait until I stand up bitch. She's like 2 heads shorter than you if you stood up. You don't stand though, wanting to surprise her before doing anything rash.

  


She grabs the sweet and stuffs her entire hand through the bars, offering it to you. You carefully place your mandible in her palm to sniff the sweet, hot breath landing on her wrist. She giggles. You lift your head again, and face them. You open your mouth again but don't lower it to eat the sweet. She stares at you confused, until she watches your eye slowly ignite with yellow flames, gasping.

  


Tom stares at your eye, holding onto the girl tighter as the yellow fire from your eye trails down into your mouth, forming a thick, yellow, slimy tongue. You stick it out and wiggle it lewdly at them, winking. Now you're only really doing this to show off, their reactions are funny.  


You lower your face towards the still outstretched hand, staring at Sarah's eyes as she stares back in shock. You don't want to scare her off, so you slowly connect your tongue to her hand to not frighten her. She visibly shivers. You lick upwards to get the worm, wrapping your tongue around it before placing it into your mouth and backing off.

  


Sarah's hand is now sticky with your yellow spit, as she pulls her hand back through the bar to look at it. Tom lets go of her and grabs her wrist, looking slightly angry. He turns towards you suddenly, and you jump and back up more, eye still flaming slightly.

  


“What did you just do to her?!” he yells at you, causing you to lower your head and back off faster. Sarah looks at Tom in shock before looking towards you, seeing your frightened eye sockets look between the two.

  


“No, no! Wait! It's okay!” You're still backing off, and you turn off the magic to make her hand clean, pupils returning to normal. She shows Tom her hand after a moment; “See Tom! It's okay! She can make it go away!”

  


Tom is staring at her hand in shock, but doesn't move or speak. You're still backing off, until you stop a distance away, and sit down. You give them a lazy expression, as if waiting for them to say something.

  


“Hey, what's your name by the way? I heard about monsters appearing up here but I thought you guys could talk?” Sarah asks. Should you talk to her? She seems pretty chill and is defending you. You're all silent for about 5 minutes, them staring at you for an answer, though you don't give one. Eventually, they both sigh and say;

  


“That's okay. You seem intelligent enough to understand us though, so I just thou-”

  


“Verdana.”

  


They freeze, and look towards you. Your voice sounds more grown up than you look on all fours. You give them a small smile.

  


“'Names Verdana.” You stand up to your full height and just realize how _small_ they are. They would both probably fit inside your hoodie with you if they tried. They both visibly gulp at your height, seeming to be intimidated. You smirk, which puts them on edge.

  


“O-oh... W-wow... You're very... t-tall...” Sarah stutters.

  


“And b-big.” Sarah smacks Tom's arm for that, though looks relieved when you just chuckle.

  


“Yeah, we are pretty big. But, I'll be honest, I'm one of the middle sized ones. There are MUCH taller Monsters than me.” You wink. “But they're all friendly, they just look scarey. Won't hurt ya or anything.” you added, noting the fright appearing on their faces.

  


“O-oh. T-that's good then... Ah, wait, what time is it Tom?” Sarah asks suddenly. Tom pulls out a phone and says; “3:15.”

  


“Oh damn! We need to go Tom! Got to get ready for that prom!” She turns to you and smiles, “It was nice meeting you er, Verdana! I hope we meet again!” They both jump up and run off, without giving you a chance to respond. You don't know whether they ran off to get away from you or they really did have a prom to go to. Either way, you don't really care.

  


You shrug, and head back over to the tree. You climb up and cuddle in next to your little bro, embracing him while he sleeps. You hum to yourself, slowly drifting off.

  


Today was pretty fun, huh?


	6. Let's Start Over

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sans finds you. you chat for a bit. you get negative thoughts. you and sans decide to start over.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter is so short! I was planning on a time skip but thought that reader and Sans didn't really meet each other properly enough and stuff. Sry guys!  
> CHRIST I GOT MORE FANART GUYS WHY ARE YOU READING MY CRAP?!  
> https://65.media.tumblr.com/b07f546b80a8b9870f82e3cd39490411/tumblr_oaon01wfku1v8dwuwo1_540.png  
> https://67.media.tumblr.com/92aa6d959392db591f18f455f6beb1a0/tumblr_oapt8rQ0yf1v8dwuwo1_540.jpg

You wake up to a shaking on your shoulder, your bad shoulder for that matter of fact, so you wake up yelling in pain.

  
  


“-AHH! WHAT THE HE-” You're interrupted by a deep baritone voice, equally as shocked at your sudden yelling.

  
  


“oh god, i'm sorry! i forgot about your arm!” Wait, what? Was that Sans? What the hell is he doing here? You close your eye sockets, whimpering at the pain in your arm.

  
  


“What are you doing here?” You question. He huffs at you, amused.

  
  


“what? am i not allowed to see a friend anymore?” Your eyes open slowly.

  
  


…

  
  


…

  
  


“Friend?”

  
  


“uh, ya?”

  
  


“Who are you talkin' about here?” You ask, sort of hoping he was meaning Hyphen. You've never had a friend before. Hyphen has, before the resets. Having a friend sounds complicated.

  
  


“uh, 'm talkin' 'bout you... we are friends right...? besides he whole fight thing...” You shoot yourself into a sitting position, almost taking the sleeping Hyphen that's in your arms with you, and stare at Sans. He seems to have a disappointed look on his face as he look away from you, unable to make eye contact.

  
  


_'You did that'_ A dark side of you whispers. The side that just won't stop tourmenting you.

  
  


No, you just have to tell him that you're friends.

  
  


_'He won't believe you with how quiet you're being right now'._

  
  


Fuck, why is it so hard to talk right now?

  
  


_'Just stay away from him, that way you don't make more of a disappointment to people'._

  
  


“Yeah.” You say quietly, trying to will the sad thoughts away. He looks up at you, doubt and regret in his eye sockets. “Yeah we are, sorry I'm just... Not used to hearing that...” He looks at you like you're an idiot. You probably are.

  
  


“what's that surposed to mean? you never have any friends or something?” he asks, as if you were just joking, but his grin falters at the lack of change from your expression. “right?”

  
  


“No.”

  
  


“oh.” He looks down, suddenly finding the details and patterns of the tree very interesting. You try to change the topic quick.

  
  


“So, what are you doing here anyway? Got more questions or something?” he perks up, instantly wanting to change the topic with you. You smile tiredly at him.

  
  


“uh, no not really. i just wanted to see if you were doin' alright? i didn't see you at the spot we were at yesterday and got a little worried i guess...” he turns his head away sheepishly, pointedly looking at your arm. You... don't actually know if you're doing okay yourself if you were to be totally honest.

  
  


“Uh, yeah. 'M doin' fine.” Your tail flops off the edge of the trunk, signalling that you're not very sure of your answer. Though you don't think Sans knows how to read tails because he doesn't even look at it.

  
  


“sorry for the whole, breaking your arm thing... I just kind of panicked...”

  
  


“S'all good. Uh, say, do you know when we're going to be able to get past the fence? Or just be able to go into the city at all?” You ask. The lights in his eyes disappears, does me not know about the fence?

  
  


“what fence?” Nope.

  
  


“Over there. Humans have been coming by to spot some of us. They've only seen me so far I think.” You shrug, cocking your head to the fence. Sans looks towards it, a dark expression on his face.

  
  


“the little buggers! they said they _wouldn't_ do this!” He groans, more to himself than any one else. You sigh, guess humans never listen do they?

  
  


“Well, I guess there's nothing we can really do. They clearly don't trust us enough. Even though we probably could easily bring it down, it's not really an option is it?” He sighs and turns back to you, right as you puff out another cloud of magic and smoke. He watches it disolve.

  
  


“it's pretty cool that you have to do that y'know.” he says suddenly. You look up at him confused, he just smiles down at you, eyes lidded.

  
  


“Why? It's just smoke and magic.”

  
  


“yeah, but the fact that you have to do it is pretty cool. like it proves you're insanely strong. the King and Queen don't have to do that and they are very strong. just imagine you huh?” You don't really like the way he's putting it. Is he trying to threaten you or something? You don't really know but it's starting to sound like it.

  
  


“Uh, thanks?” you say, more of a question. He doesn't respond, just looks back out beyond the trees. You look down at Hyphen's sleeping form next to you, and unconsiously reach out to rub his skull. You sit in comfortable silence, only the silent breeze and rustling leaves to listen to. You use this time to think.

  
  


Why is Sans bothering to confront you? You basically beat him! Though he did break your arm... Not the point! He shouldn't care about you. You're just a low life, a waste of space. Though if he told you he was visiting because of Hyphen then that would've been different, because Hyphen needs friends and Sans being his first would be good. A deep voice breaks you out of your train of thought.

  
  


“maybe we should start over.” You look up at Sans to find him staring at you, and he reaches a hand out towards you. “i'm sans. sans the skeleton.”

  
  


You take his offered hand with a small smile, “Verdana.”

  
  


His smile gets wider as he lets go of your hand, “nice to meet another pair of fonts, huh?”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~insert Asgore quote here~


	7. King Asgore? More Like Dick Asgore Who Doesn't Keep His Word

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You and Sans chat. You explain why you have no food. Sans gets angry. You and Hyphen go into Snowdin to eat. You find Asgore and Sans talking. Looking at Asgore brings back bad memories. You fall asleep next to Sans on the edge of the cliff.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is still a little short guys! At least it's longer than the last one right? I've just been rly tired lately and my sleep schedule have been fucked up. I'm like an owl now :O. I like owls!
> 
> I have some big stuff planned for reader ahead of time! And to give you guys heads up, there is going to be a new OC that a friend of mine has helped me with! It's a Shadow Monster, but note that this Monster is a common one and not rare like Verdana (or skeletons in general.)
> 
> Umbra - Made By EverGreenEmerald - Drawing By Mysterious_Girl (Me.):-  
> https://65.media.tumblr.com/bc7be381936a2436ae1ad153d81b6cdd/tumblr_obe54jMch51v8dwuwo1_540.jpg  
> https://67.media.tumblr.com/5cfcfed3592befbde785e6db4c7a8d05/tumblr_obe54jMch51v8dwuwo2_540.jpg

“-'n then paps blew a fuse! flew me right out the window! it didn't really hurt but, it was hilarious! i'd never seen him so angry before.” Sans laughs, and you snicker along. You guys had really made friends now. You both kept telling stories to each other, well, more like he told stories about his brother and you listened. His stories were actually quite funny.

  
  


At some point, Hyphen had woken up and started listening along with you. Neither you or Sans mind, you actually like him listening in on the stories. It'll show that Sans never really meant harm for you two.

  
  


You look around, noticing it being later in the day and neither you or Hyphen had anything to eat yet. You sigh, time to go back into the Underground.

  
  


“Uh, sorry to interrupt but uh.. Me and Hyphen need to go back into the Underground for a while.” You explain, making him pause his talking to look down at you questioningly.

  
  


“uh, may I ask why?” You frown at him. Doesn't he know that Monsters still need to go Underground just to find food?

  
  


“Because we need to eat pal, duh.” He frowns at you.

  
  


“yeah but, there's food up here too. you don't have to travel that far just to eat.” ...What?

  
  


“Sans. You need to look at the camp better. There is no food in sight! Why do you think Monsters keep disappearing then reappearing?” His eye sockets widen, as if a thought just struck him.

  
  


“that bastard!” he yell angrily, causing both you and Hyphen to jump. This is new. “he said he would bring the food up! or at least send people down there to bring it!” You stare at him.

  
  


“Uh, what...?”

  
  


“Asgore... he said he would bring food to the surface to help everyone... looks like he's a dirty liar.” The lights in his eye sockets go out. You look at him tiredly.

  
  


“Well, it would make sense. He hasn't even given us access to clocks. Only the 'important' people can use them.” His eye lights come back on, sockets wide and jaw hanging open slightly.

  
  


“you're kidding...?” You shake your head. “ugh, he's such a dick...” He rubs a hand on the back of his skull. “uh, sorry you guys have to go through the trouble of going underground just to eat 'n stuff.” He smiles apologetically at you.

  
  


“It's alright, no harm done.”

  
  


After that, you and Hyphen leave, heading towards the cave. It doesn't take long to get there, but it takes about 3 hours to walk back to Snowdin to find something to eat. Poor Hyphen couldn't even walk anymore, you had to hold him with your tail wrapped under his armpits.

  
  


In the end, you both bought some Cinnamon Buns from the Shop Keeper in Snowdin. You made sure to buy a lot more than normal to save for later when you and Hyphen need to eat 'dinner'.

  
  


You headed back up the normal path to the Surface. Your legs were aching like hell at this point, but you can't stop. You really wish you didn't have to climb this thing right now, just wanting to sit down and sleep. You let your claws appear out of your phalanges and pierce the mud and stones to climb easier. You're on all fours now but you could care less, it's so much easier going up like this.

  
  


As you reach near the top you hear voices talking near the entrance. You start panicking, but you remember you told Hyphen you were to come out of hiding, so you keep going. As you get closer and closer the words become more clear, one side of the conversation is slightly yelling. You feel Hyphen hold onto you tighter, worried.

  
  


“-ou said you would bring it all up! they're having to walk hours just to eat!” Wait, you know that voice. That's Sans. Who is he talking to?

  
  


“I know, Sans. Please, calm down. I have been busy lately with the humans and didn't have the time to send anybody down to bring it up.” A very deep, and firm voice replied. Wait... Asgore...? Oh no...

  
  


You peek over the top of the mud, finally seeing the sun hit your eyes. Oh, god... There he is... You don't think you can do this... He looks just like he did when he picked you up as a baby bones...

  
  


_'NO! Don't think about it!'_ Part of you thinks.

  
  


“Asgore. you can't tell me to calm down when you are practically starving your own people!” Since when did Sans become so protective? It kind of suits him in your opinion.

  
  


“I know, I will fix this issue right away. I'm sorry for the inconvenience.”

  
  


“s'not me you should be saying sorry to...” Sans mutters, Asgore sighs. You climb the rest of the way up, closer to the other side of the wall, away from them. You hope they don't notice you, but it seems faith isn't on your side today as Sans calls you over.

  
  


“Verdana! come over here for a minute, please.” You tense up, and out of the corner of your eye you see Asgore tense up too.

  
  


“Verdana?” He whispers, you turn your head towards them slowly, eye lights dim. Sans looks at Asgore, surprised.

  
  


“you know her?” He asks, oblivious of both of your pasts.

  
  


“Of course. I would know one of my best knights from the Human's War.” You use your magic to block Hyphens ears before Asgore could say anything after 'know'.

  
  


“k-knights...?” Sans turns his head to you, shock written all over it. You sigh, ignoring him and turning to Asgore.

  
  


“Been a while, huh, FluffyBuns?”

  
  


“Indeed. I did not know you were still...” He pauses, struggling to find the right words.

  
  


“Alive?” You offer, a dark bitterness to your voice as your eye lights go out. He visibly swallows.

  
  


“okay, someone tell me what's going on here.” Sans butts in, looking all kinds of confused and frustrated. You feel Hyphen hug your back, hiding his face. Asgore sighs.

  
  


“Of course. This skeleton here, she used to be one of my best knights when we were at war with the humans. She was amazing at FIGHTing, probably better than me. But then, she disappeared with someone. I never knew who.” He looks down. You both had been silent during his explanation. It sounded about right, he wouldn't of remembered Gaster taking you to use you.

  
  


“But you never tried to find me, did you?” You added, eye lights still out. His faces crosses into a guilty expression, still looking down. You huff at him, “What a way to treat your citizens, huh.” You turn to walk away, motioning for Sans to follow.

  
  


“w-wait! i don't understand! you were alive before the war even started?” _'Oh god, Sans please just drop it...'_ You beg in your head.

  
  


“I'll explain it to you another time, please just drop it now.” You look away, trying to hold back tears threatening to fall. You carry on walking, not really bothered if Sans follows you or not, but by the quick, heavy steps trailing near you, you guess he did.

  
  


You're both silent as you walk, unable to think of a way to release the tension between you two. You head towards the cliff ending where the group stood when they first escaped the Underground, and sat down, Sans following suit.

  
  


“are you okay?” He asks, worry lacing his voice. Your silent at first, not able to think of a way out of this conversation. Coming up with nothing, you sigh, and lay on your back. When did Hyphen leave to sit by a tree? Oh well, it's pretty far so it'll make this conversation easier to deal with.

  
  


“No.” You say honestly, because you're not okay. Nothing about this is okay. You puff out a smoke ball to help calm your nerves, it does very little.

  
  


“wanna talk about it?”

  
  


You're silent. Should you talk about it? You don't really know the guy except his love towards his brother and the fact he remembers the RESETs. You decide to answer honestly;

  
  


“No... M'not, Ready...”

  
  


He hums in approval. He'll wait 'till you're ready to talk to him. He's a patient guy after all, never one to push. He lies down next to you, eye lights trained on the few stars beginning to come out through the slowly darkening sky.

  
  


You sit in comfortable silence, watching the stars slowly come out, grin small and relaxed. In the corner of your eye, you see Sans' hand slowly move closer to your own, but you stay still. It lifts slightly to hover over it, but stops in hesitation. You continue looking at the stars waiting for his next move, until you feel bone slowly lower onto your own and hold your hand gently.

  
  


You look at him, slightly surprised that he even considered this, but he just smiles back at you, squeezing your hand lightly. You squeeze back, and look back to the stars.

  
  


It's so quiet right now... The sound of crickets around you and the calm breeze flow past your face. You close your eyes, getting lost in the feeling whilst still holding Sans' hand. You don't notice how he watches your face, full of admiration and care.

  
  


It's so peaceful... Maybe you could...

  
  


You fall asleep before you finish the thought...

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh dear. What did Asgore do?
> 
> Why is reader so upset?
> 
> Knights? Reader wtf u bein' so cool for?
> 
> ~Insert Toriel Quote Here~


	8. Pity or Want?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You wake up with Sans and Hyphen cuddling you. you escape and put Hyphen near your camp spot. you give sans ur space blanket and pillow. a month passes and a lot happens during it. Sans basically forces you to live with him and Papyrus. you don't rly care about it. Hyphen loving butterflies apparently.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, so, I just wanna state that because I take so long to update, DOES NOT MEAN I'M ENDING IT. okay? :) okay.  
> Just wanted to make sure incase people were going to make assumptions. Shit I forgot to add Umbra into this chapter :O, oh well. for next time ;). 
> 
> Sorry for the chapter being short again! I wasn't sure rly what to write for this and the fact that it's fuckin' half 4 in the morning but oh well.
> 
> [I GOT FANART!! .... AGAIN!!! XD](http://mysteriousgirl2.tumblr.com/post/156892579879/submission-through-deviant-art-and-archive-of-our).
> 
>  
> 
> I wrote my first smut :O. ppl say its good. but I don't rly know. ah well.  
> Also, I am going to make this into a series but please note that the other fics I wrote are not connected to each other unless I state so in the notes/summary. They will be the same reader, just different timelines. So in this series, reader will continuously be a skele. Bitty's are coming next~ :> (and i'm excited for it heh)

You slowly come to, feeling the heat of the beams that hit your face from the sun, it's only just risen. You're slightly surprised by the fact you didn't get any nightmares last night, and you wonder why that was until you shift a little, only to feel two sets of arms around you.

  
  


You mind scrambles to figure out what is holding you down, and your mind puts unpleasent images through your head. Fake pictures of Gaster holding you down, but then the sun wouldn't be here now, would it? You try to calm your panicked mind to think more clearly and look at who is currently trapping you. You open your eyes slowly, half expecting Gaster's disappointed face in front of you but what you are met with shocks you so much that you honestly don't know what to do.

  
  


Facing you right now, is Sans. He's clinging to your body like a lifeline while his face is relaxed from sleep, and your arms are rapped tightly around him. You stay still a moment, just taking in the look of his face, so relaxed and completely free of any tenseness you only just notice he seemed to have whenever he was near you. The thought strikes your non-existing heart, though you don't really know why, you guys haven't known each other long.

  
  


_'He's only just found out you're here, dumbass! Of course he's going to be tense around you!'_ You rationalize in your head.

  
  


You decide to just turn away and look behind you, only to be met with a your face full of fabic and the colour orange. You lift your head slightly to see more clearly, and spot Hyphens body curled around your head, snoozing.

  
  


You smile at his peaceful face, and attempt to get out of the mess of tangled bones. When you wiggle slightly to loosen their holds, it has the opposite affect. Sans grumbles, and clings to you tighter, pulling you more into his chest while Hyphen moves closer to your head, wrapping his arms around it. You wiggle more, trying not to wake either of them, but are unable to escape.

  
  


Eventually, you just huff and use your magic to teleport out. You stand next to them and watch in amusement as Sans' face twists into confusion and hugs his hands closer his chest, as if you where a warmth to him and the cold hit him all at once when you left. He doesn't wake though, and your grateful as you slowly pick Hyphen up from off the ground. You hold him close to your chest, and he instinctively wraps his hands around your neck.

  
  


You hesitate about what to do with Sans. Should you leave a note or...? You opt to just teleport to the cave entrance, laying Hyphen on the ground and get him confortable in his Echo flower blanket. Once he looks snug, you grab a space blanket and pillow from the floor. You always kept these incase of emergencies but you guess you could give them to Sans since they were never used unless you napped on top of them.

  
  


You teleport back to him to find him in the same position as before, a frown gracing his features. You smile at his slightly upset face, placing the blanket over his form, lifting his head slighty to tuck the pillow under and backing off. He's not frowning anymore, just looking so peaceful and relaxed. You get another pang of hurt when your mind so cruelly reminds you that he's never like this when you're with him. You teleport back to Hyphen and sit next to him, maybe you could just sleep a little more...?

  
  


You decide against it, just sitting there and waiting for Hyphen to wake up.

  
  


  
  


It's been about a month since you slept on that cliff, and you have officially made friends with Sans.

  
  


He and Hyphen are getting along really well, at one point he told you he's just as innocent as his own brother, which you agree with instantly. He was more than you could've asked for.

  
  


You come to realize that Sans is also helping out with all the human shit that's been giving all Monsters a hard time. He lets you in on some information every now and then to settle the nerves you accidentally let out around him about how you expect humans to back fire and kill you all. He promises that'll never happen when you say that out loud.

  
  


He also tends to fall asleep around you both more often after the first few weeks, and you're extreamly happy that he trusts you enough to actually sleep around you. You remember he clearly stated a few days before that, that he may be lazy, but he doesn't just sleep near some stranger or if he thinks the person can cause harm to him or his family while he's out. Being one of the few people he trusts enough to sleep by really cheers you up, especially when he does it right next to you when you chat together. You always leave him with a blanket or something to keep him warm and comfy, and he clearly appreciates the small gesture.

  
  


During this month, you've also met Papyrus. It was... interesting to say the least. When Sans brought him over to you, Hyphen was terrified of his height and had hidden behind you for most of his visit. Though Papyrus wasn't doing well either, hiding behind Sans the entire time, thinking you were about to attack him. But soon, they both talked a little (you and Sans both scolding them for being impolite.) and just kind of hit it off. Papyrus now loves Hyphen, though he isn't able to visit much since he's always busy, either training with Undyne, or doing 'HUMAN BUISNESS THINGS AS HUMANLY AS POSSIBLE!!!' as he states. It kind of sounded like the humans were teaching him how to be normal or something, but you aren't going to pry.

  
  


You've run into those two teenagers everynow and then as well, since they seemed to come to the same spot to chat with you. Or, more like ask questions about Monsters. You kind of liked their curiosity, but you had a weird feeling for the boy; his SOUL was looking a little brown in colour, and it increases barely but noticably everytime they visit. He doesn't act different, just jumpy at your intimidating looks like normal. You can't help but be suspicous with him around you. The girl is a really lovely person though, and you've noticed that her SOUL is a beautiful forest green. That probably explains how she was so calm after you went in front of her the first time you met. God, you think you already like the green ones...

  
  


Is that a racist thing to think...?

  
  


You've also come to notice all the food now hanging around the camp, seems like Asgore really did listen this time. There seems to be more of the usual supplies you would need in an every day life, toothbrushes, brushes (not like you need one.), chairs, tables, other furniture, and even some clocks. The next day after you see them, Sans visits you again, and confirms that Monsters will all be allowed to enter the city in a few days. You and Hyphen couldn't keep in your excitement.

  
  


The dau after, when you and Sans are just chilling next to each other, Hyphen playing with a butterfly a distance away, Sans says something that surprises you.

  
  


“so uh, please don't be mad, and uh... don't think i did this because of your past with gaster but uh... i... may or may not have made you and hyphen roomie with me and papyrus... in the city i mean...” What? So, he's basically forced you and Hyphen to live together with him? Well, damn... You're not sure if you should scold him right now because you are alright with the fact that you're living with him but without your consent? That doesn't really fit well with you.

  
  


“Sans.” He flinches at the stern tone in your voice. “I'm okay with that but, just ask before you do it please. I'd like to be a _little_ more free than I've been allowed right now.” his grin turns into a grimace at your words, seeming to understand the trapped state you're currently in.

  
  


“oh, man. I'm sorry, I didn't really think of what you're going through right now... if it bothers you that much I can always re-arrange and give you your own appartment or somethi-” You cut him off.

  
  


“Nah, man. It's fine. Honestly, I've always wanted a roomie. And I think it would make Hyphen happy to know he's going to be living with his best friends.” He smiles softly at you, a faint blue dusting his cheek bones as he turns away. He mumbles something you don't hear, but it sounded like he was talking more to himself so you stay quiet.

  
  


He looks at you from the corner of his eye socket as he quietly says, “i did it to get to know you more too, i guess... you've been really nice to me and my bro lately, considering the fact i broke your arm...” he cringes at the memory, but the smile on your face doesn't fade, if anything it grows.

  
  


“Awww! Is someone wanting me to hangout more with them~?” You coe at him, and he blushes a deep blue, looking away. “Sans, that's like... Almost the most precious thing I've ever heard.” He pulls his hoodie up and sinks his face into it, swatting your hands away when you reach over. You're giggling at the, frankly, adorable sight next to you.

  
  


“i change my mind. You can go away now.”

  
  


“Pft! No way! Wouldn't want to upset Papyrus or Hyphen now, do we~?” You reply in a singsonged voice. He huffs inside his hoodie, but doesn't reply. You take that as his defeat and chuckle. You move to sit directly in front of him, and grab the top of his hoodie. You lift it up to reveal a very blue Sans staring at you.

  
  


“I'd like to be roomates with you Sans.” You smile at him encouragingly, and you see his shoulders slump in releif, and his face looks excited for a split second.

  
  


“that's good because i'm too lazy to change it.” you huff playfully at him and move to sit next to him again. You both just sit there a while, enjoying the comfort silence as you close your eyes to listen to the sounds around you. You've come to realize that you really like to do that, just closing your eye sockets to feel whats going on around you. You feel a pair of eye sockets watching you.

  
  


“so, do you need any help to go underground and get your stuff or...?” Sans awkwardly asks, rubbing the back of his head. You look down at him with your eye lights, not moving your head.

  
  


“...We don't have anything to get back there.” You state. It seems Sans isn't happy about this information but when you don't add anything on he looks away from you.

  
  


“...do you at least have any money? It might help you with the humans.” You nod, and he seems releived again.

  
  


“I'll pay for the appartment as well. I'm not just letting you guys pay for anything.” He frowns at you, and opens his mouth clearly in protest, but then you give him a look that screams 'if you say anything against it I will chuck you in mud'. His mouth shuts with an audible _clink_.

  
  


You sigh, allowing the smoke and built up magic to escape you as you do so, and you notice him watching it. You wonder if he's afraid of you at all, the fact that you are so strong that your body couldn't handle it is pretty worrying. You always thought Sans would hate you, trying to keep his brother away from you but instead he's stuck to you like glue. He's always visiting everyday, sometimes with things to do since it's clearly obvious you and Hyphen have literally nothing but some blankets and junk from Underground. You don't know whether he's taking pity on you, or genuinly wants to hang out. But judging from the look of his face when you accepted the offer to live with him, the happiness that crossed it when you smiled at him... You internally groan. This was confusing...

  
  


“well, I better get going then. Gotta prepare paps for the new appartment. You should gather everything you have here and i'll come get ya once we're ready, alright?” Sans' deep, baritone voice cuts through your thoughts. He gets up and starts walking away after you nod at him. Hyphen is still playing with the butterfly, and you even see a few more around him than before. You let him carry on for a while, not wanting to disturb him.

  
  


Though, that's probably a bad idea, since your mind likes to take over at times like these. Especially with random thoughts that switch across each other.

  
  


Should you really live with Sans? You've seen how strong he is and he could very well hurt Hyphen. You doubt it though, he's not the kind of guy to randomly hurt little kids. Obviously.

  
  


Wait, what time of the year is it?? You look at your old Monster Phone and read the calender; 26th September. When was the last time you had your heat?? Oh god, maybe living with Sans was a bad idea. Well, technically you can't really help with your heat, it just happens, and besides. He's got to deal with his own heat too. You decide, that you will just lock yourself in your room and never some out the 3 days your heat lasts for.

  
  


After all, it can't be that close, right?

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> poor reader.
> 
> idk why.
> 
> just poor reader rly.


	9. The Song That Identifies A Person

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> you move in with the brothers. you all go to a club. everything is stuffy for you. you sing. you all go to the park to get fresh air. you and Sans kiss and you claim, claim, claim, claim, claim, claim, claim, claim, claim, claim, claim, claim, claim, claim, claim, claim...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Smut stuff here!! :> it's finally arrived!! the moment you've all been waiting for. Kind of anyway.
> 
> The song Verdana sings:  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zsmUOdmm02A
> 
> Warning: Dry humping.  
> Smut is marked with ******  
> Note this is like, my second time writing anything smut or kissing related. I have never had sex before or even kissed anyone so im sorry if this is off. :(

Welp, it's now official. You have moved in with the skeleton brothers.

  
  


You are currently sitting on a green couch with Hyphen passed out in your lap, and Sans sitting next to you, snoozing away. You all had just finished moving all of their stuff into the huge apartment that the brothers had payed for.

  
  


Hyphen thought that because you had gravity magic he thought he did too. You told him otherwise, stating that you didn't give him that kind of power but he just brushed it off and tried any way.

  
  


Sans always gave you odd looks after you told him that though. You have a slight idea why.

  
  


Anyway, long story short, Hyphen tried his best to use magic on boxes but they never budged. He had put so much of his magic into his fingers that it had worn him out enough to fall asleep as soon as you picked him up.

  
  


You used your own magic to load some of the boxes whilst carrying a sleeping Hyphen in one arm. Sans always tried to get you to stop and rest, since for him it was tiring to continuesly move back and forwards to gather boxes with magic, but you always rejected. You had shocked him with how much you could hold easily and how big. You had carried the entire sofa with boxes piled onto it in the living room, not even breaking into a sweat. He deffinatly notices that you don't puff any smoke out though.

  
  


Papyrus had surprised you though, he could carry so many boxes on his shoulder easily. Though he was noticably sweating the whole time, he was probably going into a secret battle with you about who could carry the most boxes. You guessed you won.

  
  


Sans must have a lot of money from the King and Queen, you think. You think this because of the brand new, shimering, red Convertible that is currently sat in the car park, looking like a wealthy person owns the thing, insulting the other rusty cars around it.

  
  


Well, to be honest a rich person _does_ own it, as far as you know.

  
  


So, that leads to were you are now, sitting on the couch next to Sans cuddling a sleeping Hyphen in your arms, eye sockets closed. You smile to yourself, it is pretty nice being with the brothers. They've made you and Hyphen feel so welcome, and they said they'd take you all out together for a treat. (Obviously you're paying, but if they say no then you'll probably sneak it in.)

  
  


They said it's a human kareoke that have allowed Monsters to visit. It surprised you how well humans are accepting, to the point of when it gets very suspicious.

  
  


Still though, you're not turning down a night out to spend quality time with some friends. Best friends really. Hyphen loves them, and you have to admit, you love to hang with them too.

  
  


But, for some reason you keep feeling really hot and sweaty every now and then. Especially when you get a little close to Sans and Papyrus. You just brushed it off though, trying to enjoy the day as it goes on.

  
  


You hear Hyphen grumble under you, and you open your eye sockets to look at him. He's looking at you sleepily, smiling. Oh god, it's so cute. Sleepy Hyphen is Adorable Hyphen.

  
  


“Heyyy... Uh, I guess you were right then, huh?” You chuckle, grin gracing your features. You see Sans open his eye sockets a little to watch you to, ever-present grin growing wider.

  
  


“I told you. I also told you not to over exert yourself. You turn into a monkey when you do.” You gesture to his hands grabbing onto your lower ribs tightly through your shirt, and he blushes, looking away.

  
  


“Yeah well... Uh... Maybe it's because I... Think you're cuddly...?” He attempts, and you can't hold the snort that comes out. You're about to answer, but Sans beats you to it.

  
  


“well, I think we should test that theory.” Your head whips to him, right as he's about to jump on top of you. You let out a loud squeek, not expecting the sudden weight. He props his head on the top of your skull and wraps his arm around you. He chuckles.

  
  


“welp, i think you're right kid. she is pretty cuddly. it's like a giant plushie.”

  
  


“Well you're no different!” You yell half-heartedly, which gains a snort from both of them.

  
  


“What you tryin' to say Verdana?” Hyphen slurs at you, and you blush a furious yellow.

  
  


“yeah Verdana, tryin' to say something to me?” Sans joins, causing you to blush more. He moves his head to look at your face, and smirks at your misfortune. It's practically covering your entire face.

  
  


“Shut up!” You wack both their arms and they laugh loudly. You shove Sans off of you, he falls to the other side of the couch with a plop. You reach to your hoodie and pull it over your face, the huge fluff covering it entirely, though you could probably see the yellow blush that's still on your face.

  
  


“aw c'mon sweetheart. don't be like that.” He pulls the hood up a little to reveal your face, much like what you did with him when he was hiding in his hoodie. You look up at him and he grins down at you. “hey, i said we could all go out didn't i? why not go now? we got nothing to do but unpack and we haven't had a real break yet. besides, were we're going has a stage, i'd like to hear ya sing.” He winks at you, and you pull the fluff over your face again.

  
  


“Sorry, pal. I don't sing.” Hyphen makes a loud 'PFFT' noise.

  
  


“As if you don't sing! I've heard you singing before Verdana! You're great at it!”

  
  


“WHAT?! SINCE WHEN HAVE YOU HEARD ME SING?!” you yell, entirely embarassed with yourself. Shit! He heard you sing!? And didn't say anything!?

  
  


“Yeah! I didn't say anything because you would stop if I did, and you looked like you enjoyed singing so I left you. It's really good Verdana, I even fell asleep listening to the lullabys you used to hum.” Uhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh, you're not used to this many compliments.

  
  


“Oh god, Hyphen please, if you love me you will stop right now...” You whimpered, to which Sans snorts at. Hyphen doesn't say anything else, and you move your head so one eye socket is visible to look at him. “You're really not going to say anything else?”

  
  


He grins. “Well, I do love you.” You inwardly squeal at his adorablness.

  
  


“Oh my god, you are too cute to be here.” You wrap your arms around him and pull him close you, hugging him tightly. He starts trying to shove you away.

  
  


“Stooop! Stop with the mushy stuff! Verdanaaaaaa!” He groans, but you don't ease up so he just relaxes, accepting his fate. You nuzzle the side of his face unintensionally, like you used to do for your Gaster Blasters.

  
  


“christ you guys are so adorable to watch.” you hear Sans mumble, and you lift your head to look at him. He's staring at you with dreamy eyes, clearly in some kind of trance. You smirk at him.

  
  


“That's right, get lost in my eyes” You giggle, and he laughs again.

  
  


“what can _eye_ say? they're _iris_ istable.” You groan, that barely even made sense.

  
  


“This is a new kind of low for you Sans.” You both chuckle again, but suddenly the door flies open, revealing a very excited Papyrus.

  
  


“BROTHER!!! FRIENDS!!! WE MUST HEAD OVER TO THAT KARAOKE PLACE WE WERE PLANNING ON GOING TO, SO STOP YOUR BOONDOGGLING AND GET IN THE CAR!!!” he yells, huge grin plastered on his face. You and Sans smile up at him while you let Hyphen go to get in the car.

  
  


“sure thing bro, just try not to be too loud when we get there okay? don't want to scare the humans.”

  
  


“OH. OF COURSE!!! I DO NOT WISH TO FRIGHTEN NEW FRIENDS!!! NOW CMON, TO THE CLUB!!!” he sprints out, and literally leaps through his car window and into the front seat like a pro. Luckily, the window was already open, he must of prepared.

  
  


Sans lazily stands up and you follow, only just noticing how sweaty you are. What the hell?

  
  


You decide to just ignore it and head to the car. When you get in the back next to Hyphen and Sans gets in the front next to Papyrus, he speeds down the road to your destination.

  
  


The club is pretty big and packed FULL of Monsters, and, surprisingly, a few humans. (Author is too lazy to write what it looks like, so deal with this xD;)

(Sorry.)

  
  


You all head over to the bar first, Papyrus being extra excited than normal, practically leaping over there, you three trailing behind. Your hands are in your pockets, but you're pretty sure you feel people trying to grab your ass, or pelvis for that matter. You blush slightly as you scowl at the people who attempt, mostly humans.

  
  


You now realise that you are getting incredibly hot and it has nothing to do with the heating in the building. You look down and while you walk you unconsciously rub your femurs together, gasping slightly at how sensitive they are.

  
  


_Oh god, why is this happening? What's going on? Shit, don't tell me I jinxed myself those few days ago about my heat!! Oh damn, no no no! Don't touch there!!!_ you internally scream as a monster accidentally rubs your lumbar vertebrae whilst dancing at the edge of the dance floor. You're pretty sure you hear Sans growling in their direction when you walk past. Sweat beads on your head and you quickly try to cover it by wiping at it, making sure neither Sans nor Hyphen are looking.

  
  


You reach the bar where Papyrus is already placing orders to a human bartender, who looks horrified at the huge skeleton in front of them. They turn to you, Sans and Hyphen once you arrive and seems to relax some at your non-intimidating looks, but when you smirk he spots your sharp teeth and gulps, eyes going wide like saucers. Sans smirks at him.

  
  


“what? never seen a skeleton before?” The bartender says a very firm and amused “No” as he turns to place the orders Papyrus had put in. You're given orange juice (Papyrus), apple juice (Hyphen), a bottle of ketchup (Sans, obviously) and a can of cream for you.

  
  


Since you've been hanging out with the skeleton brothers, they've learned that you really enjoy just eating cream. Like how Sans drinks ketchup from the bottle, you eat cream from the can. Though, you do like to drink ketchup with Sans, maybe it's a skeleton thing? You're not entirely sure why you both do, yourself.

  
  


You grab the can and bring it's tip to your teeth, slowly squerting some in your mouth as Sans and Hyphen grabs their drinks and do the same. Though as you eat the cream you spot Sans watching you with a slight blue blush from the corner of your eye socket. It just makes you feel even more warmer.

  
  


You all sit on the stools and you honestly can't take it anymore, you have to at least try and solve your heat issue right now. You use your right hand to lift up your shirt slightly and reach your hand under to slide a finger down your lumber vertebrae, and you suck in a breath through your nasal bone.

  
  


_Christ it's so sensitive... I forgot how strong my heat can get sometimes..._

  
  


You puff out a big smoke ball, ignoring the shocked bartenders looks, while you start doing a jacking motion with your hand holding the spine. It's slow at first, trying to get into it but you're soon inturrupted by a voice over a microphone and a jab to the rib, though that was more pleasurable than painful. You stop your motions and look towards Sans, who's blushing furiously, jerking his head to the stage.

  
  


There is a women standing there, wearing a very revealing dress, holding a microphone to her mouth, with a huge smile.

  
  


“Okay! That last preformer was great, if I may say! Who would like to come up now and play? Any song is allowed, and you're allowed to sing it with other people! Just make sure you can sing! You can even use a song to _identify_ someone!” She winks at everyone, making them laugh. What? Identify someone? That's just a little silly. You get another jab to the rib, which again, just feels more pleasurable than hurtful. You look towards Sans.

  
  


“you should go up. i said i wanted to hear you sing, and don't say you can't. your bro already said you do.” You shiver at his voice, shit he shouldn't speak that low while you're in heat!

  
  


“Yeah 'dana! Go up!” Hyphen exclaims, causing the women on the stage to turn towards your group, smile getting wider which makes you insanely nervious.

  
  


“Are one of you skeles going to come up?” she chirps, and you gulp. Fuck you're so nervious. Hyphen tries to help you out by lifting one of your arms into the air, clearly stating you're going to sing. All eyes turn to you, and you notice some of the male monsters closer to you give you hungry stares. You hear Sans growling a lot louder at them, a warning to back off, which some do. What is he warning them for...?

  
  


_Shit, shit, shit, they can smell the heat!!_

  
  


You try to tug your arm away from Hyphen but it's too late, Papyrus is already lifting you up by your armpits to plop you on the stage.

  
  


“Papyrus, why?” You whimper weakly to him when he puts you down in front of the women. He just grins smugly at you and runs back to the others, you feel yourself sweat again. Now ALL the male Monsters are staring at you hungrily. Shit, coming here was a mistake.

  
  


A thought occurs to you suddenly, and the microphone is near your mouth enough for what you say to echo through it.

  
  


“Identify someone huh?” You say, smirking at Sans. He looks in your eyes and visibly gulps.

  
  


“Why, yes dear! Just tell us the song you wanna sing!” The women says happily, you turn back to her. You push the microphone away from her face and whisper the song name in her ear, and she smirks at your choice. You smirk back. “'Course deary! Good choice!” She winks at you, handing you the microphone.

  
  


You grab it, still watching her leave. Some side singers walk onto the stage with you, 2 humans. They smile at you, holding their own microphones. You look back to Sans, to see him practically falling off his seat waiting for you to sing. A piano starts playing in the background, and you start singing through the microphone.

  
  


“ _Sometimes, I hate every, single, stupid word you say,_

_Sometimes, I wanna slap you in your whole face.”_

  
  


Both side singers do a “Woh-oh-oh” after that.

  
  


“ _There's no one quite like you, you push all my buttons down”_

  
  


You lock eye contact with Sans, and he looks genuinely confused since you made it obvious this song was surposed to be about him. Pft, it looks hilarious.

  
  


“ _I know life would suck without you,”_

  
  


Another “Woh-oh-oh”

  
  


“ _At the same time,_

_I wanna hug you,_

_I wanna wrap my hands around your neck._

_You're an asshole,_

_but I love you._

_And you make me so mad I ask myself,_

_why I'm still here? Or where could I go?_

_You're the only love I've ever known,_

_but I hate you, I really hate you,_

_So much I think it must be-”_

  
  


All singers join in with you. Sans is looking at you with such adoration in his eye sockets it melts your SOUL.

  
  


...Or maybe it literally did because of your heat?

  
  


“ _True Love~_

_True Love~_

_It must be True Love~_

_Nothing else can break my heart like True Love~_

_True Love~_

_It must be True Love~_

_No one else can break my heart like you~”_

  
  


All three of you start going “Woh-oh-oh” and you observe Sans more.

  
  


He's still staring at you with those big eye sockets, shaking with the effort to resist running up at you and kiss you. You lock eye sockets with him once more when you start singing again.

  
  


His white pin pricks are shaped like hearts.

  
  


“ _Just once, try to wrap your_

_little brain around my feelings._

_Just once, please try not to be so mean.”_

  
  


Another ”Woh-oh-oh”

  
  


“ _Repeat after me now;_

_R-O-M-A-N-C-E-E-E._

_C'mon, I'll say it slowly,”_

  
  


The side singers whisper “Romance” into their microphone. You keep eye contact with Sans the entire song. He's blushing a bright blue.

  
  


“ _You can do it babe!_

_At the same time,_

_I wanna hug you,_

_I wanna wrap my hands around your neck._

_You're an asshole,_

_but I love you._

_And you make me so mad I ask myself;_

_why i'm still here? Or where could I go?_

_You're the only love I've ever known._

_But I hate you, I really hate you._

_So much I think it must be True Love~_

_True Love~_

_It must be True Love~_

_Nothing else can break my heart like True Love~_

_True Love~_

_It must be True Love~_

_And no one else can break my heart like you~!”_

  
  


You and the side singers go into another chorus of “Woh-oh-oh”'s, your tail swaying with your hips. You see Sans watching them sway, seeming... excited maybe?

  
  


You start singing again, closing your eyes.

  
  


“ _I think it must be lo~ve”_

  
  


One of the side singer's sing another line as you continue.

  
  


“ **I never kne~w”**

“ _I think it must be lo~ve”_

“ **I never kne~w”**

  
  


The singer stops while you continue.

  
  


“ _Why do you rub me up the wrong way~?_

_Why do you say the things that you say~?_

_Sometimes, I wonder how we ever came to be~._

_But without you im in~complete~”_

  
  


You and a different singer sing together for the chorus. You open your eyes to everyone cheering and dancing along to your voice. Even Hyphen and Papyrus. Have they been dancing the whole time?

  
  


Sans is still sat down though, and when you look into his eyes once again, you notice how the hearts have gotten slightly larger.

  
  


You guess your pupils have turned into hearts since he jumps and leans more towards you (how?? He's practically falling off now.).

  
  


“ _I think it must be True Love~!_

_True Love~!  
It must be True Love~!_

_Nothing else can break my heart like True Love~!_

_True Love~!_

_It must be True Love~!_

_And no one else can break my heart like you~!”_

  
  


You all sing together again, another round of “Woh-oh-oh”'s. But they continue as you sing again.

  
  


“ _No one else can break my heart like you~!_

_Like you~!”_

  
  


“ _No one else can break my heart like you~!”_

  
  


You end the song, and the whole room erupts into huge cheers and claps. You and the side singers bow your heads, panting slightly. Your lidded gaze lands on Sans again whilst Papyrus runs up to take you off the stage.

  
  


You don't even fight against it this time, just flop straight into his arms as the women from earlier comes on stage laughing. You lean on Papyrus' shoulder and close your sockets, still panting. Christ that was so fun but so exhausting... Or maybe the heat was making everything a lot harder to do...

  
  


You feel Papyrus place you in your stool, you keep your sockets closed and lean back onto the counter, trying to catch your breath. You feel Hyphen literally jump on top of you. You peek a socket open to look at him, there are literal stars around his eye sockets.

  
  


“YOU WERE SO GOOD, WHAT THE HELL?!” You laugh at him. “I KNEW YOU COULD SING VERDANA BUT, DAMN!! THAT WAS SOMETHING ELSE!!” Oh god, he sounds like Papyrus now, he's yelling so loud.

  
  


“y-yeah sweetheart... you were a-amazing...” you hear Sans whisper, just barely audible over the huge screaming the next women is singing on the stage. You look over to him, and you grin at him.

  
  


He's still got those heart eyes, and being up close just makes it look adorable. You're pretty sure your heart pupils appear again by just looking at him through a lidded gaze.

  
  


“Thanks Sans. Though, can I just hop out to walk to the park that's near quickly? I can't breathe in here...” You yell over the music. He leans over a little more towards you, gazing more intensly into your sockets.

  
  


“yeah, 'm pretty sure we all need some fresh air. i think pap's just getting drunk from the smell of it in the air.” He chuckles, looking away from you. His pupils have returned to normal now, and he stands up, heading to Papyrus who had returned dancing on the dance floor.

  
  


You grab Hyphen, still panting slightly but for an entirely different reason, and head to the exit, Sans trailing behind as Papyrus sprints past you and through the door. Shit, he might actually be drunk from just the air... How.??

  
  


Ah well, another thing to add to the “I don't know my own anatomy” list.

  
  


You open the exit and hold it open for Sans to walk through, he does so with a sheepish grin and a small “thanks”. You all walk together towards a huge park, and head through the gate. It's dark out, you've probably been in there longer than you thought.

  
  


You've finally managed to catch your breath in the fresh air, and your heat has calmed down remarkably being away from all the people. Though it's still noticable, being this close to Sans.

  
  


You drop Hyphen so he can run ahead towards Papyrus so he can climb a tree Papyrus is currently trying to lift himself up on. You see a small bench in the distance near them, and walk to it, not really bothered about where Sans is going. By the heavy footfall behind you, you guess he's coming with.

  
  


You sit down heavily at the bench with a sigh, finally able to relax your tired bones. You close your eye sockets as you listen to your surroundings. The sound of Sans plopping close next to you, the giggling of Hyphen and Papyrus, the soft sounds of the breeze flowing through the leaves in the trees, knocking some down.

  
  


“you really are good at singing y'know.” A deep voice inturrupts. You peek a socket open to look at him. He's staring at you with, what you assume is, adoration again.

  
  


“Well, I've always been self-conscious...” He looks confused.

  
  


“why's that?”

  
  


You feel like you shouldn't share that information, not wanting to dampen the mood. But when you see his face slowly turn into one of hurt you sigh, looking away.

  
  


“I-I used to sing around Gaster... He'd always insult me about it and tell me to shut up. He even hit me once when I tried doing it alone and he caught me. It doesn't matter though, I'm probably not going to be singing much anyways.” You look back at him with a lot of sadness in your eyes, suddenly feeling very old. Well, you _are_ old.

  
  


He looks so upset at this information that you regret saying anything at all.

  
  


“i-i'm sorry. i-i didn't mean to bring up bad memories-” You cut him off.

  
  


“Nah, you didn't bring up anything bad. If anything, it brought out nice memories... I used to sing to Hyphen when he was a lot smaller... He'd always fall asleep...” You trail off, looking into the distance.

  
  


A picture of Hyphen's tiny body in your arms flashes across your mind.

  
  


He's pretty much smaller than your arm, sound asleep. His tiny jaw clanking softly while he breaths. You had let your Runt Gaster Blaster out then to look at him, and lay on his chest to sleep with him. He's still tiny, that Runt, about the size of a cat.

  
  


“yeah, i know what you mean. i read paps a bedtime story pretty much everynight. it's kind of adorable how he can be out like a light.” You both chuckle. You sit in comfortable silence together and you watch the leaves on the trees sway back and forth, then fall off to carfully touch the ground.

  
  


You feel a skeletal hand on your femur, and you shiver.

  
  


_Fuck, fuck, fuck! Stop getting aroused!! Now is NOT the time!!_

  
  


You don't look at Sans, just continue staring at the trees as you just feel what his hands are doing. His phalanges a raking their way up and down your femurs and it feels _so good_. You breathing gets heavier every stroke he makes, and you feel him lifting it higher to lay onto your hip bone and stop moving.

  
  


_Shit, no... please keep moving... please keep moving..._

  
  


A deep chuckle breaks you from your thoughts and you look towards him, suddenly seeing him way closer than before. He's practically looming over you now, lidded gaze boring into your own, weak one. He locks eye contact with you as his hands start rubbing your pelvic girdle, and you can't help the sudden whimper that escapes you.

  
  


“heheheh... i knew you were in heat... i could smell it get stronger and stronger when we came here... you got a strong one ain'tcha?” he tsk's at you and you can't help but give in immidiatly, slouching closer to him as your gaze becomes fuzzy with lust.

  
  


He sees you moving closer and does himself, slowly moving in towards your teeth. He's slow enough to give you a chance to back off but you're too far gone to back out now. You get impatient with how slow you both were moving so you grab his jacket, pulling him forward to meet your lips.

  
  


(Author's Note: Before anyone says anything, yes they have lips. It's Papyrus who doesn't. Sry paps.)

  
  


He's surprised at first, but quickly moves his mouth with yours, grabbing the back of your skull to try and pull you in closer. You're too desperate to consentraite now, not exactly caring if either Hyphen or Papyrus see you like this.

  
  


Sans grabs your hip to pull you closer, making you almost straddle him. You feel a wet sensation swipe at your bottem lip and open your mouth, inviting the blue, tentacle like tounge to explore your mouth. You moan against him as you both fight for dominance with your tongues, pushing into each other's head.

  
  


******

  
  


As you keep kissing each other you feel Sans' other hand snake under your shirt and tentatively touch your lumbar vertebrae, to which you moan loudly. He slaps a hand on your mouth to muffle it as he chuckles and hotly whispers into your ear;

  
  


“you don't wanna get caught do ya, sweetheart? i suggest you keep it down...”

  
  


Your eyes roll into the back of your head as you close your sockets. Christ, his voice alone makes your entire body just want to be fucked right there. He wraps his hand around one of the smaller ribs that connect to your lumbar vertebrae and rub at them hard. You moan into his hand, rocking your hips into his, to which his breath catches at. You feel a huge buldge in his shorts.

  
  


_Shit, he's clearly got a good girth_ you think. He trails his hand under your pants and to your pelvic girdle, rubbing fast, adding a lot of pressure onto it, and you can't help but buck forwards into his hands. He chuckles again.

  
  


“you really need it bad, huh? don't blame ya'. i can tell your heats are extra powerful than normal.” He bucks upwards into you and you gasp. He continues bucking into your pelvis, and you can already feel your magic making your ecto-vagina because his buldge is smashing straight into your clit, making you tremble with want above him.

  
  


_Shit, shit, shit, I'm g-gonna..._ You grab onto the bench behind him and start thrusting erratically against him. He moans loudy, grabbing your hips to make you go faster, and you can feel yourself getting _so close- so close- almost-!_

  
  


You cum hard in your pants, moaning loudly in the process, accidentally gaining the attention of the other bro's who were trying to climb the tree. Sans curses under his breath, clearly frustrated that he wasn't able to get off just yet as you slide off his lap.

  
  


******

  
  


“BROTHER!! FRIEND!! ARE YOU TWO OKAY? YOU SOUNDED LIKE YOU WERE IN PAIN!!!” Papyrus' booming voice cuts through the fog of lust that's currently clouding your mind. You make a mumbled 'uh-huh' as you close your sockets to try and not just _jump onto sans and fuck him right there-_.

  
  


“uh, yeah. we're fine, though i think we should head home now. 'dana's not feelin' too good. clearly.” Sans' deep voice cuts through your messed up thoughts. Everything seems to be blocked out as your heat takes over your whole body. You feel yourself being picked up carefully, noting the soft fabric softly carressing your bones. You peek open one eye sockets slightly to be met with a dark blue, Sans' hoodie. Sans has picked you up and his s _cent being so close to your nose is making you_ _go fucking insane, fuck, fuck him, claim him, claim, claim, claim-!_

  
  


You start unconsciously humping him shallowly while you feel yourself being pulled into a car. You hear a voice through your family SOUL bond you barely hear through all the lust clouding you.

  
  


“ _Don't worry, Verdana. I know you're in heat, I'll provide with whatever you want the 3 days it lasts.”_ Hyphen's voice echos through your skull, and you inwardly smile. Hyphen is such a sweetheart, he's always there to look after you...

  
  


Though you're pretty sure he won't need to this time...

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> fuck they just HAD to get it on in the area where everyone can see them!!  
> now they had to stop and poor Sansy is going to be thirsty the entire ride home!! D:


	10. Letting Off Some Steam

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> you and sans fuck. you lose control. you black out. 3 days pass and you feel extremely weak but aren't sure why. You head downstairs. Sans walks in but he's walking like a fucking idiot. you question life (XD).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SKELE SMUT OH SHIT IT'S FINALLY HAPPENING.  
> Unfortunately I don't really think you can just skip this. :^. So, im not rly gonna bother marking the ****** for a warning, the whole bloody chapter is smut xD.
> 
> okay, so I gotta admit, this was fucking hilarious to write, but I got myself sad at the end for sans :(. Poor Sansy.  
> [Their Apartment kitchen/living room](http://housingscout.com/wp-content/uploads/2013/09/Ladera-Apartments-010.jpg).  
> [Reader's Bedroom](http://visioncarebenefits.com/wp-content/uploads/2016/05/apartment-bedroom-best-of-16-apartment-bedroom-decorating-ideas-fincommons.jpg).

You're not sure when, but at some point you all had gotten home. You're still slowly humping Sans' form from desperation, but you try to contain yourself. You're not going to be able to control this heat soon and you _need_ to be alone, now.

  
  


Sans tries to get you to stop obviously humping him by placing his hand on your ass and forcing it to still, by pushing it into himself. If anything, it spurrs you on, because some part of his pelvis (you're not sure where, you can't focus on anything right now) had hit straight onto your clit. You rock into that part of his body for stimulation, and he squishes you to him more, in an attempt to stop you. It works, and you whine at the lost of attention.

  
  


Your folds are aching to have something in them, almost to the point of pain. It's like it's calling out to you to put Sans' knot inside you.

  
  


Everyone stands in the living room for a while, seeming to be talking to each other about what's wrong with you, though Hyphen is mainly quiet. You try to speak to him through the cloud of lust with the Family SOUL Bond.

  
  


“ _H-Hyphen... G-Get me to m-my room a-al-alone... P-please...”_

  
  


You twist yourself to look at him pleadingly, and he nods. He says something around the lines of 'maybe we should just make her lie down in her bed' but you don't hear much after that. You feel Sans nod, and Hyphen looks releived for a minute, until it turns fearful. He's shaking his head violently, but you can barely make out any mumbles coming from anyone. Not even Papyrus' yelling.

  
  


Sans suddenly turns and goes down the hall towards your room, where he places you on your bed. You reluctantly let go of him, trying to indicate as best as you can that he needs to _leave_.

  
  


He doesn't.

  
  


Instead, he uses his magic to slam the door shut and lock it, leaving the room in darkness, though you and him can see very well due to night vision. He climbs on top of your shaking and panting form, smiling sweetly at you. His mouth moves as if he's saying something to you, but you still can't hear it. He nuzzles his head into your sweaty cervical vertebrae, causing a half-moan, half-choke to escape your throat.

  
  


“P-please.. Y-you need t-to go. I-I can't control my magic at all l-like t-this an-and it'll h-hurt you and I-I won't b-be able to s-stop...” You whimper, still shaking from the amount of strenght it takes to keep your magic at bay. Sans lifts his head up to look at you, eyes lidded, grin wide. You only just hear him when he speaks;

  
  


“i want you to hurt me.. fuckin' take me, babe..”

  
  


It's like something burst inside of you, because the entire room just exploded into a yellow glow, the brightest part of it inside your chest. You growl and leap onto him, changing your position so you're now on top. He's so shocked all he can do is gawk at you when you literally tear his clothes off. You're careful to not rip his hoodie, knowing it means a lot to him but you rip his shirt completely, it lays in rags around you both.

  
  


You think about how vulnerable he is right now, in front of you, giving himself to you. How badly you want to just pound him into the matress and claim him... It drives you nuts.

  
  


Your magic takes your thoughts to make it real when a dick forms in your pants.

  
  


You hold his hip bones and grind into him, moan-growling at how sensitive you are. He moans too, and seems to realize you're the one going to take the lead, because the buldge he once had is gone, the feeling of a vagina being replaced. You thrust against him, trying to get him as wet as possible quickly so you can be rough with him, and it seems to be working.

  
  


He's soaking the matress and sheets below him with his sweat and there is a visible wet patch on his boxers. You growl at him again, a smirk on your face as you watch him come undone by you simply thrusting into him.

  
  


You lean down and lick a stripe with your yellow tongue up his sternum, and he practically screams out, back arching. You take advantage on his open mouth, stuffing your phalanges into it, muffling his cries. You feel his tongue is already formed in his mouth, and it wraps around your fingers. He sucks on them obediantly, ocasionally stopping to gasp when you thrust lightly against his clit.

  
  


You pull your fingers out and pull his boxers down, revealing his soaking entrance. You lick your teeth at the sight, and you take a moment to just look at him, his body sat there ready for you to take. Eye lights shaped into small hearts, panting with his blue tongue sticking out the side of his mouth. Your hand comes down to gently ghost over his blue folds, and he whines, pushing his body down to gain more friction.

  
  


You pull your hand away to make him spread his legs wider, and you grin at him, evilly, when you slowly lower your head to his glistening folds. You don't break eye contact with him when your breath ghosts over his entrance, and his breath hitches. You grab his femurs and pull him closer to you, teeth connecting with his outer folds. He moans, his foot giving a cute little kick in reaction to your touch.

  
  


Your tongue instantly comes out of your mouth to lick his soaking folds, dipping in slightly. He cries out when it touches his clit, placing a hand on your head. He shoves you deeper into his heat, trying to force you to eat him out, and you oblige, delighted. He tastes like blueberry, but other than that there is nothing but texture. You start eating him out like your a dying man who just left the desert and his crotch is your only source of water.

  
  


Your cock throbs from the lack of attention and you reach down to it whilst eating Sans out, stroking yourself. You moan loudly against his crotch followed by a growl when you pump your cock fast. You feel Sans' walls clench around your tongue, a sign of an orgasm approaching and you pull away before he can.

  
  


He curses multiple times, and looks at you with pleading eyes. You just continue stroking yourself, waiting for him to calm down and when he does, you shove your, still wet, fingers inside his cunt.

  
  


He cries out at the sudden penetration, and you thrust fast inside him, stretching him out to accommodate to your size. You see tears at the edge of his eye sockets and you smile at him, leaning up so your face is near his while you stretch his walls. You praise him, nuzzling into his cheek as tears roll down them. He pants, whispering things along the lines of “it hurts”, but your clouded mind doesn't process much after that. You kiss his neck affectionatly and he closes his sockets, trying to just pay attention to the pleasure rather than the pain.

  
  


When he feels wide enough to take your size, you pull your fingers out, and grab his hips. You position yourself at his entrance, and promptly thrust in all the way to the hilt, causing his entire body to tense at the sudden feeling of being full. You moan loudly, shaking, again, from the force of trying to keep still so he can adjust to your size.

  
  


His face scrunches up in pain for a while, and you can't help but thrust very slowly and shallowly as he adjusts. The pain soon melts away though, and he nods at you to go ahead.

  
  


That might've been a bad idea.

  
  


As soon as he nods, you take an _extreamly fast_ and _rough_ pace, causing the entire bed to actually _move_ forward slightly with the force of your thrusting. He screams at the top of his lungs at the burning pain, but it's more pleasurable than anything for him. Your cock starts to get bigger, your knot trying to tie with him. His vagina is unconsiously trying to drive you in deeper, tempting you to knot with him. You don't though.

  
  


Not long later he cums hard, even squerts on your still thrusting cock. You end up cumming with him, but you don't stop thrusting and you don't force your knot into him to tie together. He cries out in over-stimulation, but your lust filled mind blocks it out as you continue pounding into him. You thrust impossibly faster, making your cock spurt more and more cum into him.

  
  


Your tongue lolls out of your mouth, head leaning back as you get hit with so much pleasure, that you actually pass out, but the heat takes over your body completely, forcing you to continuesly thrust into Sans. His huge heart shaped eyes staring into your's are the last thing you see before everything goes blank.

 

 

\------------------

 

This went on for _3 fucking days_. The only times you'd give breaks for Sans was at midnight, when you were to tired to actually move. You're faintly aware of the fact that Sans had at least passed out 10 times. And you're not even exaggerating. If he were human, he'd probably be dead. You also think you fucked his ass hole too, not just his vagina...

 

You never did tie with him until the very last time, at the end of your heat. And it just felt so _right_. After your tie released him, you both just cuddled each other, you scratching his scalp, whispering sweet nothings to him, but he just cuddles closer, smiling tiredly. He must of went to his own bed at some point, because when you wake up he isn't there.

  
  


You also don't remember a fucking _thing_.

  
  


You wake up in your bed, exauhsted for some reason. Your legs and arms ache, even your goddamn magic feels like it's normal strength when you were younger. That really worries you, because where the hell did all that magic go?

  
  


You worry you might've destroyed a city or something without knowing.

  
  


You sit up in your bed, surprised at even being here, the last thing you remember was singing at the club and you went outside for a breather. You hum in thought for a minute, but end up just shrugging it off and getting up. Your legs shake when you stand, extreamly weak. You plow through it though, and walk outside your room. You hear the sound of pots and pans being smashed around in the kitchen, signalling that Papyrus was indeed awake.

  
  


When you walk down the hall, you nearly fall twice from the weakness in your legs. Now you're _very_ worried. You've never been this weak in the knees since... since...

  
  


You shake that thought away, no need to take a blast from the past.

  
  


You walk into the kitchen/living room, to be greeted with Papyrus boiling spaghetti in a pot on the stove. You smile.

  
  


“H-heya Papyrus. Mind if I join in on that?” You ask, wondering why your non-exsistent throat felt so dry.

  
  


“WHY OF COURSE!!! I WAS VERY WORRIED ABOUT YOU, YOU DIDN'T LEAVE YOUR ROOM FOR 3 DAYS!!! YOUR BROTHER KEPT TELLING ME IT WAS OKAY THOUGH AND THAT YOU WERE GOING THROUGH WHAT HE DESCRIBED AS A 'PHASE'...! DO THESE 'PHASE'ES LAST THAT LONG FRIEND?!” You freeze. 3 days...? You must of gone into a deep heat and masturbated unconsciously for that long. Uh, awkward.

  
  


You really hope nobody heard you.

  
  


“U-uh yeah. It's alright Papyrus, it'll happen every 6 months so... yeah... Sorry for worrying ya'.” Before you can say anything else Sans walks in, uh.... Squats... In...?

  
  


“heya, what's goin' on in here?” he asks, then looks at you. When you make eye contact his face turns entirely blue, and your magic sends a rush of affenction through you. The hell...?

  
  


“Uh, just talkin' about stuff... Why're you walking like that...?” You question, pointing to his legs. They're currently in a bow-legged position, and he walks like that too. Sweat beads appear on his head as he looks down, looking... Hurt...? Did you say something...?

  
  


“uh, don't worry 'bout it.” And with that, he waddles away, you and Papyrus watching him leave, insanely confused.

  
  


What the fuck, Sans????

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> aww, poor Sans ;-;.  
> Reader don' remember wrecking your ass...  
> Better jog her memory then huh sansy? ;)


	11. Sans, Why Are You Acting Like This?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> just som fluff rly, and u being extremely confused.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys! I'm so sorry for the late updates! I've just been feeling rather depressed lately and wasn't very motivated to write this chapter. However, i thought that this ended well :>.  
> I hope you guys enjoy and don't forget to check out my other fics ;). The Goddess Of Torture should update soon! (i hope)
> 
> also, height are gonna change cuz i actually love small sans. reader's gonna be a head taller than an adult human, Sans a few inches shorter and hyphen is just the same :).
> 
> DRAWINGS DO NOT BELONG TO ME :)!!

Sans has been following you like a little lost puppy, despite his... Leg positions...

  


He follows you around the house, on the streets, he even asked to stay in the shower with you. You entertained the thought of slapping him at that moment, but decided against it when you saw the desperation in his eye sockets. You still firmly said no though.

  


You're currently drawing with Hyphen on the floor (more like you debating what the hell you should draw.) in front of the TV as Sans sits on the couch, seeming fidgety.

  


“Hyphen I have no idea what to draw, gimmie somethin'.” You sigh, looking to him for help. He's been drawing a picture of himself with Papyrus, both posing with their own capes. It's not great but it's adorable. He taps his chin in thought.

  


“You could... draw a bird?” He suggests.

  


“Nah, I'll be here for hours if I do that. You know how much I like to get the wings right.” He nods, looking down at his drawing as he thinks again.

  


“What about... A horse?” You smile brightly at him.

  


“That sounds good!” You turn your head down to draw it, and it's almost impossible to break your concentration.

You start on the head, drawing it's ears carefully and it's face shape. Your trying to draw an Arab, so you make sure it has a curvy neck once you get to that point. You draw the front legs, then the stomach, the back legs and the rest of the body. You finish it off with the mane and tail, adding lots of details. Because y'know. Hair.

  


“Wow Verdana! That's really good!” You hear Hyphen say excitedly, and you look up. Both him and Sans are staring at you.

  


“yeah, kid. were did you learn to draw like that?” You blush yellow slightly, looking away from either of their gazes.

  


“Well, when you live for as long as me, you tend to teach yourself a couple of things.” You suddenly get the urge to cover your drawing, feeling self-conscious, but you push that away.

  


“Hm... Can you draw something else?” Hyphen asks, and you look up at him.

  


“Uh, I don't want to show off...” You trail off, looking uncomfortable. Hyphen pushes another piece of paper your way.

  


“Think of it like a test! Your not showing off when I'm asking you to do it.” He smiles encouragingly at you, and you nod at him. “Why don't you draw a...”

  


“a deer?” Sans suggests, and you, after a moment, nod. You hold your charcoal pencil, and place it on the paper Hyphen handed you, starting the head.

It takes a while to finish, but nobody interrupts you through it. You finish the drawing off with the chest hair, tail hair and antler shading,and once you have, you place the pencil next to the paper, and push the drawing so they can see it more clearly.

  


You cross your arms in front of you and cover your face, trying to hide your embarrassment. You hear a gasp from Hyphen, and you know your blush has just gotten darker.

  


“damn, kid. that's... really impressive...” You hear Sans whisper. You peek an eye open at him, to be met with him gawking at your drawings. He suddenly smirks, eye lights shifting to you.

  


“could you draw skeletons?”

  


“Alright, how do you want me to draw you...?” You sighed, rolling your eyes. He snickers at you.

  


“just draw me like... i don't know... crouching and point up or something...? i didn't think of anything, heh.” He chuckles nervously, and you raise an eyebrow at him.

  


“You crouching and pointing up... Wow, some imagination you got there bud.” You laugh, and he pouts at you, crossing his arms like a child who was just rejected an ice-cream. “Okay, okay. No need for that look.”

  


You turn you head back down to the piece of paper Hyphen had just placed in front of you again, and start drawing a circle for his head.

 

You draw his not-easy-to-draw body with his hoodie and shorts on. You draw his facial features, a pupil in his left eye, his right one blank. Once you've finished detailing it, you get the colour blue from Hyphen, colouring his eye and, after a little deliberation, draw a blue oozing heart that his finger points towards.

  


You colour all the shading and his shorts, but the only other colour you use for it is blue, from his eye and the heart. You're not particularly keen on the whole, colouring part. You like things black and white.

  


Once you finish you hand it over to Sans, who leans out of the couch slightly to reach for it. Once he gets a good look at it his eyes widen.

  


“damn. this is really good.” He whispers and you chuckle, feeling a little self-conscious again. You start to stand up, feeling the bandage still present around your arm make a sort of wet squish sound, signalling that you need to change it.

  


You roll your sleeve up to your elbow, checking it and instantly seeing red. Oopsie, seems you had left it too long and some of the blood had soaked through it. You look back at Sans and notice his face is entirely blue, you chuckle.

  


“Well, I think ima go and change this, then go to bed. You too Hyphen!” You point to him and he whines in response, but doesn't argue. He gets up and instantly heads towards his room, you'll have to go in there later to tuck him in.

  


You head towards the bathroom, noticing that Sans is not-so-subtly following behind you. You're not that bothered, all you're going to do is change it. But you can't help but try and stifle your laughter as he walks behind you in his bow-legged position.

  


“So, Sans.” You start, and he looks up at you, using one of his hands to lean against the wall as you pause for him to catch up. “You gonna tell me why you're walking like that?” He freezes.

  


“uh, i, uh...” He pauses for a second, seeming to think for an excuse as he catches up to you. Honestly, you're a little hurt to why he won't tell you. “i was uh, c-climbing over a fence and my f-foot got caught on something and it made me fall back onto the fence and... i, uh... landed on my...” He trails off, but it's not because of the awkward conversation, but because he's too busy staring at you with admiration. You give him a small smile, turning back around and carrying on walking towards the bathroom.

  


“Well, was there a reason for climbing over a fence?” You question, and you hear him cursing under his breath. You sigh, a little disappointed as you turn back to him. “Listen, you don't have to tell me if you don't want to. I'd just prefer to know why you're walking around like a broken penguin.”

  


His expression twists into one of regret as he looks back up at you, but he doesn't stop following. When you walk into the bathroom you start unravelling your bandage, your tail still. Sans walks up behind you and grabs your tail, like a baby elephant would to follow its mother. You turn your head slightly to look at him in the corner of your eye, but he's looking down. You note the sadness in his eye sockets and decide not to question him, continuing to un-wrap your arm.

  


You make sure he doesn't see any of it, you're not ready for him to notice the other cracks and scars. You probably never will. You run your arm under the tap, hissing at the stinging pain that comes with it. The sink turns into a faded red from your dry blood, but it soon stops as you clean it off. You re-wrap your hand in clean bandages, and while you do so you feel Sans push his face into your back, still holding onto your tail.

  


“Sans?” You hear a muffled 'uh-huh'. “What are you doing?”

  


He shrugs, and after a moment says; “'m sorry.” You finish wrapping your arms and cover it with your sleeve again, turning around to face him. He still doesn't let go of your tail so it bends around you. You lean forward slightly and hug him, to which he relaxes into easily, skeletal hands slowly dragging themselves up your back and wrapping around your torso.

  


“Stop saying sorry, it's just my arm. Nothing major. It's nearly healed anyway.” He only hugs you tighter. “Besides, it was mainly my fault. I'm the one who freaked you out with the Gaster language.” You chuckle, but it's hollow.

  


You both stay like that for a few minutes, needing each other to ground yourselves, until you hear a loud whine from Hyphens room. You both chuckle lightly, splitting from the hug.

  


“Guess that's my cue.” You smile at him, then begin walking out the door. He grabs your tail again, so you slow down to his speed as he waddles after you. You enter Hyphens room, walking up to his bed. He's dramatically thrown himself, spreading his arms and legs out like an eagle. You chuckle as you lift him up, flopping his body over your shoulder as you re-make his messed up covers and then placing him in it. You pull the covers over his small form, and he smiles tiredly at you.

  


“G'night Hyphen, and no staying up to play on your phone! I didn't give you that thing to do all-nighters!” You scold playfully, and he giggles at you, hiding more of his face under the covers. You smirk at him, narrowing your eyes and making a big show of stuffing your hand under his pillow to check for a phone. You pull your hand out to reveal one. Hyphen groans.

  


“Haha, can't hide anything from me, Mr.!” You put the phone in your pocket as you lean towards his head to give his head a quick kiss. “Night Hyphen.”

  


“Night.” He responds, turning his head away from you and closing his eye sockets. You smile at him then turn to leave, not noticing how Sans is watching you with adoration.

  


You continue to walk slowly for Sans to catch up to you as you head towards your room, but stop at the doorway. You turn to face him, he seems a little panicky.

  


“Uh, Sans. I'm gonna need you to let go of my tail now.” He looks into your eye sockets with slight fear. He's hesitant to speak but decides to anyway;

  


“c-can i sl-sleep with you?”

  


“Um, why?” You ask. You're completely fine with him sleeping in your room but the request was rather random. He looks down, sweating.

  


“'cuz... 'cuz i'm afraid of the dark...?” He offers, clearly lying. You sigh, but open your door wider for him to walk through. He does so with a wide smile, but when he looks at your bed he pauses for a minute, then a huge blush hits his face as he resumes.

  


“I guess I should, you have done a lot for me and Hyphen lately. I need to pay you back somehow.” He looks towards you again, his expression turning sadder, but you don't pry. He's got enough on his plate already, no need for you to add to it.

  


He climbs into your bed, getting comfy. You smile at him as you climb in after him. Neither of you bother to change your clothes, you're both too lazy.

  


Once you get comfy, you close your eyes, letting the silence take over.

  


…

  


After about 5 minutes you feel Sans shift, arms wrapping around your middle, pushing his face into your back. Your SOUL leaps at the contact, as if it was finally able to spend time with it's mate.

  


But, he's not your mate...

  


Why is your SOUL reacting to his touch like this...?

  


You hear soft snoring emanating from behind you, and you smile. You can worry about that later, you're just going to enjoy this right now. It's nice to know Sans is comfortable enough to do this with you so quickly.

  


Feeling content with the affection your SOUL feels for him, you fall asleep...

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> poor sans :(  
> he just wants to shnuggle. i want a sans shnuggle >:(


	12. What Does Sansy Think Of All This?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sans' POV from the whole situation.
> 
> Implied smut marked with ******, but I do suggest reading it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ok so, updates are gonna be slow, and im sry for it. but im still doing it heh. just gotta be more patient. <3
> 
> [I got more goddam fanart omg it's Hyphen he's so cute](http://mysteriousgirl2.tumblr.com/post/156892778479/submission-of-hyphen-made-by-ao3-tedisaway).  
> this is actually a perfect example of what Hyphen looks like <3.

When Sans first saw you, the first thing that came to mind was one of the amalgamates and Gaster. You had a crack through your right eye socket, but when he managed to look closer he realized that it wasn't exactly the same as Gaster's.

  
  


When he knew you had seen him, he had panicked slightly, but you just looked unfazed by his presence, if not your eye lights glowing brighter.

  
  


As you climbed down he felt the urge to greet you, to understand who you were and where you came from. Besides, it's nice to not be the only skeleton (besides his brother.) to walk around. He walks faster towards you when he realizes that you had sped up, frantically climbing down to reach the bottom. He didn't want you to get away, he needed to know where you came from.

  
  


He sends out his magic gingerly to show he means no harm, but when his barely just touches the intense wall of yours, he's shocked by all the power that surges through him. _how strong are you?!_

  
  


When you did that backflip he felt a few emotions hit him. Surprise, impress, and worry. How did you learn to do that? Even his brother can't do that. He brushed it off as he got closer to you slowly, you watching his every movement like he was your prey.

  
  


He couldn't help but feeling small under your presence, which caused his stuttering.

  
  


“w-who are you?” He felt even worse when he stuttered, cursing himself under his breath as he stares defiantly into your gaze. When he only receives a blank expression back he grows slightly agitated, not wanting this feeling of curling into himself to be here anymore.

  
  


“tell me now!” He yells more strongly, standing up taller. Nothing. Not even a flinch. He sees you look down at a smaller skeleton – _when did he get there?_ \- and you both nod to each other. You crouch slightly, allowing this smaller skeleton to climb up your back, and only then does he realize that you're about to book it. Panic shoots up his spine as he throws an arm out to you.

  
  


“n-no wait! i-i need to k-know!” He sees what looks to be regret or pity flash across your face, and then seem to be contemplating something. He doesn't move, not wanting you to run away if he did until he does a double take on what you say next.

  
  


“It's nice to finally meet you, Sans.”

  
  


_WHAT?!!? YOU SON OF A- YOU CAN'T JUST SAY THAT, KNOWING MY NAME, IN GASTER'S LANGUAGE AND JUST WALK AWAY!!!_ He internally screams as he tries to force his hyperventilating down. Magic encases his skeletal hand, and you stop moving after sensing it.

  
  


He had teleported to you and well.... Well, things just started derailing from there...

  
  


Long story short, you both fought, you being defensive, and him losing the battle some how. He should've known that he'd loose from the slight brush of magic he did when you were frantically climbing down the cave.

 

* * *

 

 

Waking up with the biggest headache he'd ever had was _not_ what he wanted today. He had wiggled his arms, noting they were being hung up by yellow, slightly transparent chains against the cave's entrance. The little skeleton he saw before was sitting near him, looking like he was about to burst into tears until everything flooded back to him.

  
  


He had a fight and _lost_.

  
  


With _1 HP_.

  
  


How is he not dead?

  
  


D-did... Did you not really want to hurt him...? No, I can't be that. Judging by the screaming currently echoing throughout the forest he had clearly done some damage on you and you had gone to take care of it alone.

  
  


He's kind of glad. He doesn't want to be woken up by manic screams.

  
  


The smaller skeleton turns to him, their eye sockets softening at the sight of him being awake. But he doesn't stop shaking.

  
  


' _shit, he looks too young to know how to deal with a situation like this... guess that's my fault though..._ ' Sans thinks dryly, staring at the kid with dark eye sockets. Out of the corner of his mind he notices the screaming had stopped, sounds of sobbing coming slowly closer.

  
  


“U-uh... H-hey mister... I-I'm s-s-sorry we did t-that to you... r-really... b-but my sister a-and I j-just p-panicked a-and we're... w-we're really sorry...” The skeleton looks down, sadness and regret etched over his face. Sans suddenly feels a rush of guilt flood through him, this kid shouldn't be wearing an expression like that for something he caused. He looks away from the skeleton for a second, mumbling.

  
  


“s'fine. i overreacted. s'just weird to see more skeletons other than myself and my brother...” He looks back at the child, and they seem ecstatic that he had talked to them. He lets out a small smile, feeling a little nostalgia at the sight.

  
  


They both pause at the sound of heavy footsteps getting close to them, along with hiccups of someone crying. His expression darkens as he sees you walking close to them, but the skeleton jumps at the sight of his -sister was it? coming closer, bombarding you with questions.

  
  


He's a little relieved when you respond kindly to the panicked skeleton, thinking you might hurt him since you were clearly related to Gaster in some form. Maybe that was a little to cruel to think? Yeah, he probably shouldn't come to conclusions like that so quickly.

  
  


You walk over to him, a lazy smile on your features as you look him over. You both end up chatting with each other, him getting to know a little bit more about you and you ending up trusting him enough to let go of the chains.

  
  


He honestly felt flattered you had trusted him so easily, he thought you'd want revenge for standing up against you like that, but no. You willingly offered information to him so he could understand you better. Well, some of it anyway.

  
  


He couldn't help but be concerned on what the actual _hell_ had happened to you. You had to dodge most of his unanswered questions because it was about your past, but then that just leaves him with more unanswered questions???

  
  


He doesn't want to pry though, he knows how that feels.

 

* * *

 

He enjoys your company.

  
  


Well, he enjoyed you and Hyphen's, but mostly you.

  
  


After that talk you both had met up in a tree, and got to know each other even more. He was more than pissed when you explained to him how you had to leave to eat though. That goddamn king...

  
  


When he had talked to the king with you two together, at first he couldn't help but notice how tense everything was after he called you over. You already knew Asgore personally it seemed, and it does not look good on your end. In the end, after what seemed to be a lot of guilt tripping for Asgore, he agreed to let food be taken up to the surface right away.

  
  


Well, he was going to anyway, otherwise he'd have Torial to deal with.

 

* * *

 

 

Now, Sans can't seem to be away from you.

  
  


At some point during the week of visiting you constantly, he had grown a slight attraction towards you. You're very caring for you family, and deffinatly protective. You got along with Papyrus well, and anyone who is good with Papyrus is good in his book.

  
  


When he mentioned the apartment awkwardly he had expected you to yell at him for taking away most of your privacy. You had scolded him about it, obviously, but nothing much more than that. Even teased him. Maybe... Maybe you really did want to stay with them...?

  
  


The thought of that made his SOUL brighten, and he can't help but be excited for the move.

* * *

 

******

_jesus, that smell..._

  
  


It was moving day, and Sans had never felt be so turned on before in his life.

  
  


It was blatantly obvious you were in your heat, or starting it, because every time he passed you, you'd pant slightly and the smell that was oozing off of you would get insanely stronger. He felt the urge to help you, to stop you from using your magic on the boxes and help you through your heat the entire time. But every time he tried, you would refuse, effortlessly carrying in even more boxes.

  
  


Eventually, he had given up, coming to the conclusion that maybe, even though he can smell it clear as day, you hadn't felt your effects of the heat. So, instead he decided to just sit on the couch, and be lazy like usual. Though he really did have to try to cover his raging boner from you when you sat next to him.

 

 

* * *

 

 

_Holy shit._

  
  


You are literally bursting with the smell of sex around your entire form once you all had gotten to the club. He couldn't help but growl at every Monster who turned your way with lusty stares.

  
  


And when you all sat down... How you very clearly tried to _touch_ yourself... He was fucking ready to take you right then and there.

  
  


He knew you were getting into it, if the small moans escaping you were any indication. He needed to stop you with a distraction, and fast before him or any of these Monsters decided to jump on you.

  
  


He had offered you to sing, trying to quell the feeling of wanting to just _fuck you on the bar when you stared at him_... But he managed to push it down, somewhat unhappy that he couldn't exactly do that in front of everybody...

  
  


He really wished he could.

  
  


When you sang, it was the most beautiful thing he'd ever heard. Your voice matched so well with the lyrics, he hadn't heard this song before, but he could tell, right there, that you sung it spot on.

  
  


What really made him happy was the occasional glance at him with those upside down heart eye lights.

  
  


Once you finished you had asked to go outside, and he agreed instantly, he doesn't think he could hold this all in anymore.

  
  


But then... When you all had gone out and sat on a bench to cool off, he couldn't help but start trailing his fingers along your femurs...

  
  


He doesn't know or care exactly how it happened, but one moment you're trying desperately to keep quiet, the next you're sitting on top of him, humping him against the bench you're both sitting on while your brothers are literally just behind you climbing a tree.

  
  


He was offering the friction back obviously, your heat was obviously hard to control on your own. He'd help, despite your obvious warnings.

 

* * *

 

 

After them 3 days of nonstop fucking he could barely stand.

  
  


His pubic bone was sore, causing him to stand bow-legged and his legs were shaky as hell. He had to walk very awkwardly towards the kitchen the next day, only to find you there, looking exhausted yourself.

  
  


When you had asked him why he was standing like that, he was heart broken. If he had one that is. You didn't remember any of it... He couldn't help but feel hurt and wanting to curl into himself when he told you there wasn't a reason, leaving the room rather awkwardly.

 

 

* * *

 

The next couple of days where like this, him wanting to tell you _so bad_ about what happened, but worried you might reject him in the end. He decided for you to figure it out on your own, maybe that would be better and less embarrassing for him.

  
  


Whenever he touched you, his SOUL would almost explode out of his ribcage in delight. And you'd never questioned why he followed you, although you did stop him from going into the shower with you. That's okay though, he can just spend the rest of the time with you.

  
  


He felt particularly needy on the second day, wanting to hold you close to his chest while you sat on the floor, drawing with Hyphen. He was easily impressed with your art skills, but a little irritated that you wouldn't give yourself much credit over it.

  
  


His hand kept reaching out towards you while you drew, wanting to comfort you and make you happy. His SOUL was trying to call out to your own, but he blocked it off with his magic.

  
  


When he grabbed your tail to follow you he was so happy that you let him. Grabbing a tail and letting the owner of said tail lead him had become an instinct to him. Sometimes he couldn't help it. Maybe you craved the feeling of someone doing that to you...? Maybe that's why your grin spread wider when he did so...?

  
  


He watched you put Hyphen to sleep, admiring the way you took care of him. While watching he couldn't help but think ' _she'd make a great mother_ ', but he quickly shook that thought away. No need to go too fast now huh?

  
  


But... When he continued to follow you, the thought kept repeating in his head.

  
  


' _she'd make a great mother'._

  
  


_'she'd make a great mother'._

  
  


_'she'd make a great mother'._

  
  


_'she'd make a great mother'._

  
  


_'…'_

  
  


_'could I make a good father?'_

  
  


Without him realizing you both had walked to your room, and when you turned to bid him farewell, he panicked. He didn't want to leave you, he wanted to hold you while you slept together, to snuggle into you while you smiled in your sleep.

  
  


While he panicked internally he tried to find a way to convince you to let him in.

  
  


“'cuz... 'cuz i'm scared of the dark...?” _Real fucking smooth Sans._

  
  


But... It actually worked...?

  
  


When you explained that you should to somehow repay him for the things he had done for you and your brother, he felt a little hurt again. You weren't letting him in because you cared... You weren't letting him in because of your SOUL... You were just repaying him...

  
  


An even sharper stab of pain went straight through his SOUL.

  
  


When you both lied down, he couldn't help but wrap his arms around you. But, what made him ecstatic afterwards, was that he could sense your SOUL's protective guard going down, revealing that yes, you were feeling the same for him. You probably just didn't know why.

  
  


He fell asleep easily then, excited to know what would happen once you found out...

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Awww~~ She'll find out soon Sansy. <3
> 
> ...
> 
> ...
> 
> Chaos starts in: 2


	13. Goatmom Can Be Pissy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You have a nightmare and find out you kicked Sans in your sleep. you two chat for a second in the kitchen before toriel and frisk comes. Toriel is a dick to you for reasons. You're not exactly nice to her either. Slight Soriel happens and I hate myself because I fucking hate Soriel help me i'm dying from jealousy...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, so...  
> Soriel has started...  
> But don't worry, it's not going to be legit, it's just going to be Toriel hitting on Sans to pick on Verdana or that she likes him but he doesn't like her.  
> We already knew that though~ ;)

“ _Hold still.”He hisses at you. You keep flailing your burnt arms, blood and dust leaking out of your body as you scream in pain. Strong hands wrap around your wrists, holding them down to the metal hospital bed as the strange skeleton in front of you ties you down with leather straps. Once he's buckled them up and you can no longer move your arms, he moves down towards your ankles. You kick out, not wanting to be restrained, managing to knock him in the head. He backs off, holding his forehead and grumbling._

  
  


_After a moment, he reaches out quickly to grab both of your ankles, slamming them down and tying them up too. You try to wiggle free, yellow tears soaking your cheekbones as you struggle. The skeleton sighs, rubbing the back of his skull, contemplating._

  
  


“ _Well, this certainly wasn't the outcome I expected...” He mumbles, more to himself than you. The pain in your body is becoming unbearable, and you've used all of your strength to fight. After a while of the skeleton just staring at you trying to break free, you give up, relaxing as much as you can on the hospital bed as you keep crying._

  
  


“ _Well, since you're here... I guess I could just... Run some tests...” The skeleton hums, rubbing his chin in thought. You stare at him, wide eyed as he walks over towards a table, picking up a needle that is filled with white liquid._

  
  


“ _Let's hope you last long enough.” He whispers, walking back over to you and stabbing the needle into your humerus. You whimper, noticing the white trails on the inside of your bones forming, trailing all around your body. Before the effects of the liquid soak in, you hear growls and worried whimpers inside your head._

  
  


_Well, atleast you know the blaster's are safe..._

 

* * *

 

 

“verdana! verdana wake up! it's just a dream!” You hear someone yell, holding your arms down as you flail. You pause at the familiar voice, opening your eye sockets slowly as the culprit holding you down cups your cheekbones.

  
  


“it's okay 'dana! y-you're okay. breathe with me.” You hear Sans say as your vision adjusts. You look up towards his face, noting that he's straddling your hips and is leaning down very close. He takes a deep breath, and after a moment, you follow. He breathes out through his mouth, then back in through his nose. You follow his rhythm for a few minutes, until you feel like you've calmed down enough to talk.

  
  


“W-what happened...?” You stutter. He breathes a sigh of relief, laying his head just above your breasts and you blush lightly. You notice his jacket and shirt on the floor next to the bed when he starts speaking;

  
  


“you had a nightmare, started kicking around, whispering for help. i thought waking you up was the best idea...” He trails off, blue blush spreading over his face once he processes the position he's in. He doesn't move though, if anything, he slowly trails his arms down your sides and squeezes.

  
  


Your SOUL jumps at the contact, and you can't help but sigh blissfully and relax in his hold. For some reason, you can't help but feel safe when he holds you like this. You welcome the feeling.

  
  


“I didn't, like... Kick you off the bed or anything did I?” You mutter, slowly closing your eye sockets again. You try to keep them open, you don't want to fall asleep right now.

  
  


“...no, but you did kick me.” He admits and you gasp, shooting ramrod straight. He falls into your lap, surprised by the sudden movement. You grip his shoulders, lightly shaking him.

  
  


“I didn't hurt you did I?!”

  
  


“w-what? oh, no, no! it's okay, you didn't. you only kicked my legs off the side of the bed, nothing else.” He blushes more and you stop shaking him, relieved you didn't accidentally kill him with his 1HP. You look towards the wall in front of you, your thoughts trailing off as you pet his skull. He sighs happily, a purring sound emitting from him.

  
  


“What time is it?” You say after a minute, and you feel him jump slightly, as if he was dozing off and didn't expect you to talk again.

  
  


“uh, 'bout 2AM... we should probably get more sleep...” He trails off, and you hum. You make no movement though, continuing to pet his skull as you feel him wrap his arms around your middle slowly, nuzzling into you.

  
  


“wanna talk about it...?” He mumbles into your shirt.

  
  


“...Maybe another time.” You whisper, leaning down to nuzzle the side of his head to show that you're sorry. He purrs at the contact again, and the two of you stay silent.

  
  


You hear soft snores emanating from him after about 5 minutes, and you smile. Your SOUL hums in delight at the sound, making you feel warm and cozy inside, like you are protecting a family member while they sleep.

  
  


You admit to yourself that you rather enjoy the feeling.

 

* * *

 

 

Hours later you and Sans are sitting in the kitchen, and you have _really_ been wondering why your SOUL has started these feelings. You've realized the random feelings only happen around Sans and nobody else. Not even Hyphen. Maybe you should ask someone...?

  
  


You use your magic to communicate with Hyphen (He's in his room doing whatever kids his age do.).

  
  


“ _Hyphen...?”_ You get a response almost immediately.

  
  


“ _'Sup sis?”_

  
  


“ _...Did something happen between me and Sans during...”_ God no, did you really...? _“During my heat?”_

  
  


There's a pause, and you fiddle with your hands idly under the dining table you're sitting on.

  
  


“ _I don't think that's something for me to share.” _He whispers, and it does nothing to help your nerves.

  
  


“ _Hyphen, I don't think you realise how suspicious that sounds...”_ You don't get a reply, so you just sigh and look down at the table.

  
  


“something on your mind?” Sans mumbles sleepily, hand under his chin as he watches you from the other side of the table. You jump, then nerviously rub the back of your neck.

  
  


“S-sorta... Sans... Can you be honest with me for a minute...?” You ask slowly. He seems to note the seriousness in your tone, sitting up straight and giving you his full attention.

  
  


“'course. when am i ever not honest with you?” He smirks, and you give him an 'are you serious?' look.

  
  


“Did... Did anything... Happen a few days ago...?” You awkwardly ask, looking down, a frown gracing your features. You see Sans go tense.

  
  


“you're gonna have to be more specific bud.” He hums, taking a chug from his ketchup.

  
  


“About... 5-6 days ago?” You feel heat travel to your face as you realize he's trying to dodge around the question.

  
  


“hm... not that i know of... why do you ask?” He eyes you accusingly, and you shake your head.

  
  


“No reason.” He doesn't seem convinced.

  
  


“well, come tell me what's on your mind whenev'. you can always talk to me, y'know.” He murmurs the last sentence as he turns away, blue blush covering his cheeks. You smile at him, nuh-uh, you ain't talking about this right now.

  
  


After a moment of silence you sigh, “Did you-” A knock at the door interrupts your train of thought, causing both you and Sans to jump.

  
  


“oops, i uh, kinda forgot...” He trails off.

  
  


“'Kinda forgot' what Sans?” You question as he gets up and walks lazily towards the door (still bow-legged.).

  
  


“got some guests here.” He says simply, then opens the door to reveal...

  
  


Shit...

  
  


Really?

  
  


Eeeyup! That's the Queen of Monsters, _right there_!

  
  


You grumble in your chair, turning to face away from the door as you place your chin on the table. To put it simply, you and Toriel don't exactly have the best of relationships. It kind of breaks your heart to know that the Queen of your own kind hates your guts, for something that was out of your control.

  
  


“'ey tori, nice to see you drop by. i'll be honest, i kinda forgot you were comin'.” You hear Sans say, voice sounding more chipper than before. You feel anger swell up in your chest, but it feels different. Was this... Jealousy? But why would you...?

  
  


“Ah, yes Sans. It has been a little while since I've heard from you. Frisk has been very excited to see you again.” You cringe at the voice, ugh Sans could've given you warning she was coming! You probably would've stayed in your room.

  
  


Too late now.

  
  


“yeah, heh. hey kiddo, school treatin' ya well?” You hear shuffles of their hands signing. “a D on your maths test, huh? might wanna get better at that kiddo. also sorry about papyrus, he had to leave for work earlier. i... forgot about that too...” Sans says bashfully. You turn your head to look at him, just in time to see Toriel lean down to kiss the top of his skull with an 'Oh, Sans. You're so forgetful.'.

  
  


For some reason, you're frozen.

  
  


You can't look away from the place she had kissed him.

  
  


Right. On. His. Frontal bone.

  
  


...

  
  


_'She shouldn't be allowed to do that.'_ you think protectively.

  
  


When Sans awkwardly laughs and turns around to go sit on the couch with Frisk, you notice his huge blush. You both make eye contact when he sits, but he doesn't look away until Toriel walks past him. He stares down at the floor, a look of regret on his features.

  
  


“Oh my...” You hear Toriel say, looking in her direction to see she is staring directly at you. She doesn't bother to hide the fact that she is. Her confused expression turns into a glare once she gathers herself again. “Verdana.” She nods her head.

  
  


“Queen Toriel.” You nod back, then turn around. You hear a confused and agitated groan from behind you.

  
  


“seriously? you already know tori too? who else do you know that i might?” Sans complains, earning an amused huff from the Queen and a chuckle from you. You stand up, grabbing a cream can from the cupboard then turn to face them.

  
  


“Grillby.”

  
  


“what?”

  
  


“I know a fireball called Grillby. Dunno where he is though. I'd love to see him again.” You shrug, a little disappointed that it's unlikely. Sans seems to gape at you for a minute until he recollects himself and drops the subject, turning to Toriel.

  
  


They all chat together as you walk over to the blue bean bag that sits next to the couch, flopping into it lazily. Once you get comfortable (though rather awkward if you looked), laying on your stomach you sigh. You listen to the conversation the group has, you're not exactly in the mood to talk much.

  
  


“so, how do you and verdana know each other?” Sans asks at one point, causing both you and Toriel to tense for a moment. Toriel keeps a rather distant and disgusted look on her face when she answers plainly;

  
  


“Business.”

  
  


You roll your eyes. “I met her through Asgore when I still worked for him.” You elaborate, earning a hard glare that should stop you from talking by Toriel. You shrug lazily at her, closing your eye sockets. Everything is silent for a moment until Sans breaks it by changing the topic, but you don't hear any of it as you zone out.

  
  


After a moment, you hear shuffling and a tap on your back. Turning your head to the side curiously you're met with red eyes. You tense for a moment, but force yourself to relax and putting on your fake grin.

  
  


“Hey kid. Don't think we've met. The names Verdana.” You hold your hand out to them, to which they shake politely. Before they let go their face turns into one of concern and you feel them squeeze your hand slightly. You then realize their hand is on top of one of your cracks. You let go of their hand quickly, not trying to be suspicious and they let you, a small smile gracing their features. They lift their hands up to sign;

  
  


_**It's nice to meet you Verdana. I'm Frisk.** _

  
  


You chuckle. “Pleasure's all mine kiddo.” You feel eyes boring into you.

  
  


_**How do you know my mum? If you don't mind me asking I mean.** _

  
  


Seems the kid doesn't believe your earlier excuse. You sweat nerviously as you don't make eye contact with the child, who seems to be sizing you up.

  
  


“I met her through Asgore.”

  
  


_**How did you meet dad?** _

  
  


“I used to work for him.”

  
  


_**In what exactly?** _

  
  


You growl threateningly. “Don't test me, _human_.” You say the word filled with venom, and they flinch back, hands lowering. You eye them as they slowly walk back to Toriel, who looks concerned for their suddenly upset child, occasionally glaring at you acusingly. You hear a door click in the hall.

  
  


“Hey, Verdana! Look at what I made...” Hyphen rushes in, trailing off when he notices the unexpected guests. He's holding a piece of paper in his hands, a drawing of what looks to be a bunny of some sort. It's probably the best drawing he's ever made.

  
  


“Oh, hello, my child. I am Toriel. What is your name?” Toriel smiles warmly at Hyphen, Frisk waving wildy at him. He seems shy at the sudden attention, rubbing his feet together as he looks away, blushing.

  
  


“Uh, It's Hyphen, miss.”

  
  


“Oh, no need to be so shy dear! What's that drawing you got there?” Toriel tries to bring the mode up, and Hyphen lights up instantly. He holds the drawing up proudly.

“I've been practicing my drawing, 'cuz I wanna be like Verdana when I get older!”

  
  


…

  
  


…

  
  


_'Shit that's cute...'_

  
  


“Um, are you sure you wouldn't like to be someone else...?” Toriel offers awkwardly. You see Sans gaping at her from the obvious insult. Frisk looks shocked too.

  
  


_'Oh hell nah.'_

  
  


You sit up straight flipping your body around to face the group. If looks could kill, Toriel would be dust right now with the glare you're sending her way.

  
  


“Nah Toriel. I bet he'd love to grow up to be like his _sister_.” You stress the last word and she seems shocked at the fact. Besides, she hadn't known you had a sibling.

  
  


“Yeah! Look at the drawings she did yesterday!” Hyphen jumps happily, running over to a small cupboard against the wall and taking out the drawings you had made, all the while you and Toriel staring each other down. Sans coughs.

  
  


“y-yeah... her drawings are pretty impressive...” He says weakly, trying to break the tension. It doesn't work. Hyphen skips towards Toriel, thrusting your drawings at her and she's forced to look away from you. She looks at the drawings, her frown easing up a little.

  
  


“...Yes, it is very good...” She says slowly, handing the drawings back to Hyphen. He puts it back in the cupboard, then goes to sit on the floor in front of her. She smiles at him warmly, “So, my child.” You bristle. _'He's_ not _your child Toriel.'_ You think. “How has school and living here been like?”

  
  


“School? Oh, I don't go to school miss. But living here has been fun! Papyrus and Sans are great to play with!” Hyphen proclaims happily, you freeze.

  
  


“You don't go to school?” Toriel asks.

  
  


“No, Verdana said not to...”

  
  


“Did she now...?” Toriel turns to you slowly, fire in her eyes. You put your hands up, placating.

  
  


“Hey! I was going to find a school for him! I just havn't found anything yet!” You say defensively. It's true, you had been searching the internet for nearby schools, nothing had come up that would allow Monsters.

  
  


“Even though the school I work at is literally round the corner?” Toriel questions boredly, and you blush.

  
  


“T-there's a school round the corner?”

  
  


“yeah, did you not know? tori opened up her own school for monsters and humans.” Sans answers for you. Your blush darkens in embarrassment, and Sans smirks at you.

  
  


“I guess I was only looking on the internet, not really around me...” You mumble, burying half of your face into the fluff of your jacket. Everyone chuckles at your misfortune, and you pull your hoodie over your head, crossing your arms.

  
  


“Well Hyphen, would you like to come to my school? I promise everyone there will look after you.” Toriel offers, and you huff. Whatever, you don't care what school he goes to as long as he is safe.

  
  


“Yes please!” Hyphen jumps up and down excitedly, and you can't help but smile affectionately at him. Sans and Toriel chuckle.

  
  


“Alright, I just need to file out some papers and you should be good to go.” She says, staring pointedly at you. You hum in approval, at least she's nice to Hyphen.

 

* * *

 

 

After a couple of hours of chatting and Hyphen getting to know Frisk, they both end up leaving. You and Sans walk them out the door, and, to your displeasure, Toriel hugs him goodbye. When she notices you staring she smirks evilly, then nuzzles the side of his face. You blush in rage, she shouldn't be allowed to do that! Your SOUL feels like it's beating against your ribcage to take back what's _yours_.

  
  


But, Sans isn't yours...

  
  


Maybe you need a break from him for a while.

  
  


...Your SOUL seems protests the idea.

  
  


…

  
  


Nah...

  
  


When Sans closes the door, his face is a bright blue. You can literally see the steam coming out of his skull. When he turns to you, he notices the half-confused, half-hungery look you're giving him. He groans.

  
  


“before you say anything about me and tori like everyone does, no. we're not together, we're just friends.”

  
  


“...Sure.” _Liar._

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fuck off Toriel.
> 
> ~Insert another Toriel quote here~
> 
> ...
> 
> Chaos starts in: 1


	14. When Push Comes To Shove

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> things happen and I hate myself for making Hyphen in the middle of it ;-;

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i... honestly hate myself.
> 
> reason 1 is becuz of wut im doing to Hyphen
> 
> reason 2 is becuz I can see in my writing the chapters are getting smaller and smaller. i'm vry sorry.

To say Toriel wanted you to put Hyphen into school was an understatement.

  
  


She _yelled_ at you to do it.

  
  


_While you were fucking doing it._

  
  


You were currently standing outside of the (frankly, huge) school Hyphen was just placed in. You both stand at the gate, uncertainty crawling all over you. Hyphen, on the other hand, looks ecstatic.

  
  


“Look at all these people! I can make so many friends now!” He bounces on the spot as you squeeze his hand. You notice Toriel at the doors to the school watching you, and she doesn't turn away when she knows you've seen her. You break out into a sweat, ' _There are_ humans _here..._ ' You think. ' _Why did Toriel have to make this a Monster_ and _human school...?_ ' You sigh, guess this is one way to gain your trust back. Luckily, there are more Monster's than there are humans, so that means Hyphen will most likely be protected by any new friends he makes.

  
  


You sigh again, reluctantly letting go of his hand. You hold his shoulders and gently turn him to face you as you kneel down to his level. You make direct eye contact with him.

  
  


“Okay, Hyphen. Today is a big day for you. You have your phone on you, right?” He nods, grinning. “Okay, good. So just call me if anything happens okay?” He nods.” Alright, and tell me if anybody bullies you-”

  
  


“Mum, it'll be okay. You don't need to worry about me so much!” Hyphen laughs, but then catches himself when he sees you staring. “U-uh! I-I mean...! Sis! I-I'm sorry I d-didn't mean-!” You cut him off with a hug.

  
  


“Sorry, hun. I'm just worried about you...” Your breath catches. It's been _so long_ since he's called you that. He wraps his arms around you after a moment of him recollecting himself, smiling into the fluff of your hoodie.

  
  


After a moment of you two hugging, someone coughs next to you. You let go of him to look up at Toriel who, rudely, interrupted the moment.

  
  


“I think it is time for him to come to his first class now.” She says with finality, and you huff. You pat Hyphens skull before he walks away with Toriel.

  
  


“Have fun Hyphen!”

 

* * *

 

 

That was 2 hours ago.

  
  


“verdana, calm down, i'm sure he's fine.” Sans tries to reassure you. You're pacing in the living room, sweating up a storm as you freak out.

  
  


“I know, but I can't help it! What if people are bullying him? I know how he is, he won't call me right away if they are!” You complain, groaning as all this thinking was giving you a headache. You plop down next to Sans on the couch as he chugs his ketchup bottle.

  
  


“YOU WORRY TO MUCH BESTIE! I'M SURE HE WILL BE FINE! I WENT THERE MYSELF AND ALL THE KIDS WERE VERY NICE! Except Linda's Kid But STILL...!” Papyrus proclaims, puffing his chest out proudly. You fiddle with the end of your jacket.

  
  


“M-maybe I could just go and check on him-!” Before you could finish that thought, Sans jumped on top of you, pinning you to the couch. Papyrus not long following. You shriek, flailing as much as you can to try and break free, to no avail.

  
  


“no way kiddo, you're stayin' with us.” Sans closes his eye sockets as he tries to get 'comfy'. You push at his face, and he smirks, eye sockets still closed.

  
  


“Guys! Get off of me! I just want to check on him! Nothing more.” Sans chuckles at your failed attempts to push them off, Papyrus 'NYEH-HEH-HEH'ing, on top of him.

  
  


“NO WAY, BESTIE! MAYBE THIS IS A GOOD THING! NOW WE CAN CATCH UP ON BEING THE GREATEST OF FRIENDS!” You pause as you realize how little you've managed to hang out with Papyrus. After a moment of hesitation, you sigh, relaxing your arms as you succumb to your fate.

  
  


“Alright...”

  
  


“NYEHEHEH! NO ONE CAN OUT SMART I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS! OH! WE CAN WATCH METTATON TOGETHER! IT'LL BE SO MUCH FUN!” Papyrus jumps up excitedly, running over to a bookshelf stacked to the brim of Mettaton movies. You and Sans groan under your breath.

  
  


When Papyrus jumps off of you, Sans follows. When you try to sit up you jump when you feel arms picking you up bridal style and laying you flat out on the couch, head leaning against the armrest. He then proceeds to lay on top of you again, this time more straight, wrapping his arms around your body.

  
  


You pause at the sudden feeling of being...

  
  


…

  
  


_...Loved?_

  
  


That can't be right.

  
  


“you ain't movin' from this spot pal.” You hear Sans mumble, snuggling into the floof of your jacket. You had worn a particularly fluffy one today, and it seems everyone wants to hug you. You grumble, but relax into the embrace. You wrap your arms over his torso, humming.

  
  


You both sit like that for a moment, until Papyrus runs over to the TV and puts in a DVD, excitedly.

  
  


“CAN I JOIN IN THE CUDDLE?” He asks once he turns around. You and Sans both chuckle, opening your arms out to invite him in. He squeals and literally decides to jump on top of you. After a little shifting, Papyrus, Sans and you are in a little ball of cuddles, a blanket wrapped around you all. You sit in the middle, Sans on your left and Papyrus on your right. They both lean down to snuggle into your fluffy jacket again, and Papyrus starts the movie.

  
  


You frown at the title that comes on screen.

  
  


_'The Lion, The Robot, And The Wardrobe'_.

  
  


' _What a rip off'_ You think.

  
  


After about 30 minutes into the movie that you and Sans aren't exactly watching, you start fidgeting. You're nerves get the better of you and you can't help but glance at the door every now and then. You feel boney arms wrap around you while Sans whispers;

  
  


“nope, don't even think about it, little lady.”

  
  


You huff, “I'm taller than you, little man.”

  
  


He snickers, “hey now, big things come in small packages.”

  
  


“Wanna bet?” You narrow your eye sockets at him.

  
  


He shivers when he notices your voice dropping a tiny bit lower, then decides to cover his huge blush in your fluff. You laugh quietly to yourself.

  
  


“VERDANA! SANS! STOP TALKING THIS IS THE BEST PART!” Papyrus interrupts your banter. You look back towards the TV and groan. It's Mettaton, wearing a lion suit on all fours. They didn't even bother to animate it?

  
  


Honestly, that doesn't surprise you.

  
  


“Sorry Paps.”

  
  


He huffs at you, turning his attention back to the TV as the ridiculous movie continues. You can't really concentrate on it though, because now that it's quiet (besides the TV), you can very clearly feel Sans' even breath ghosting along your cervical vertebrae. You feel a blush forming all along your face, and you really hope Sans doesn't notice.

  
  


He seems to be asleep, but when you try to shift away to make things a little less awkward for you he grumbles, then pulls you closer to him, stuffing his face right underneath your chin. You can't help but shiver. You try to reach a hand up to his forehead, gently pushing away as to not wake him when a firm, but quiet, “ _don't_ ” sounds from him. You pause, but don't argue as you place your hand back into your jacket's pocket.

  
  


You have to be honest with yourself, it's rather nice to have this much attention after so long (besides the hug he gave you at the cave).

  
  


Finally, _finally_ , the movie ends and Papyrus claps excitedly.

  
  


“WOWIE! THAT WAS GREAT! Even Though I've Seen It Before But STILL! METTATON'S MOVIES ARE JUST THE BEST, RIGHT?!” He turns to you two, stars in his eye sockets as he waits for an answer.

  
  


“Yup, best all around.”

  
  


“you know it bro.”

  
  


You both look to each other (Sans having to lift his head a little to make eye contact), then start snickering. Once you two have calmed down, Papyrus is already ranting about the movie and how great it was and- ...basically he was just swooning over the robot.

  
  


You and Sans just listen, eye sockets closed and nod a few times in affirmative to his questions every now and then.

 

* * *

 

 

It's been a few hours of Mettaton torture for you and Sans, but you're finally relieved of it by the time striking 3 o'clock.

  
  


“Alright Papyrus, I gotta go get Hyphen.” You heave yourself up from the couch, causing Sans to fall flat on his face in the process. He mumbles a “verdana, why..?” weakly but you're already heading for the door.

  
  


“ALRIGHT BESTIE! STAY SAFE! AND I'M SURE HYPHEN HAD A GREAT DAY! YOU JUST WAIT!” He smiles cheerfully at you, and you send him your own small one, blushing slightly at how dramatic you had been earlier. You walk through the door, closing it after you and teleporting to the school.

  
  


You appear in the alley way of a nearby house, and you walk out to lean against the iron bars of the gate. You watch as all the other kids come running out to their mothers, laughing happily as they all hug each other in greeting. You smile, maybe humans were better than before.

  
  


You wait for a while, the kids beginning to die down, and you feel sweat running down your neck.

  
  


You wait for another hour for him, by now, all the kids who do club for another hour at school are coming out. You stand stock still, hands fisting in your pockets as you stare at the door you saw him enter this morning.

  
  


The sun starts to set.

  
  


He never comes out.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OH GOD MAH HEART!!!
> 
> IM SO SORRY YOU GUYS BUT I HAD TO
> 
> cuz I just KNOW how much u guys love Hyphen >;)
> 
> ...
> 
> Chaos: Starting!!


	15. When Goats Spit In Your Face

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> o-oh dear...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yo, finally remembered to show u my tumblr: http://mysteriousgirl2.tumblr.com/  
> dont be a dick on it please. ALSO NSFW WARNING ON MY TUMBLR!!
> 
> Warnings for chapter: graphic descriptions of violence, blood, mutation, a lot of crying ;-;
> 
> Determination = Italic & Underline  
> Justice = Bold  
> Kindness = Italic  
> Perseverance = Underline  
> Integrity = Italic & Bold  
> Patience = Underline & Bold  
> Bravery = Crossed
> 
> i... planned on making this longer ;-; sry

_**Kill The Culprit.** _

  
  


That's the first thought that enters your mind. The next thought would be _**T͘̕o̧͝r̸̀̀í̧̡e̷l**_ . She must be behind this, he can't just randomly be missing after _1 day of school_! Find her, make her explain. She has to be the one! She has to be, she has to be, she has to be, _**she has to be!**_

  
  


_**Find, find her. Hurt her. Make her tell where Hyphen is. She's behind this. She tried to take him! He's not her's, he's your's. Find her. Kill her. Kill her. Kill her, Kill Her Kill Her Kill Her KILL HER-!** _

  
  


“ _Verdana...?”_

  
  


Fuck.

  
  


“ _Verdana, are you okay?”_

  
  


Shit, no.

  
  


“ **'Ey, bud. You doin' alright?”**

  
  


No, you're not alright.

  
  


“ _ **Hey, Verdana, what's wrong?”**_

  
  


Everything, everything's wrong.

  
  


“Speak to us buddy...”

  
  


You relent. “I-it's Hyphen, he's gone...”

  
  


“ _Gone? What do you mean?”_

  
  


“ _ **Well, even if he's gone, he's a tough kid. He'll be alright. We just gotta find him.”**_

  
  


“ **I don't like the sound a'that.”**

  
  


“Guys, stop. You're not helping her.”

  
  


“ _All of you, shut up. We're finding him.”_

  
  


You pant, shit you didn't mean to stir them. You feel Determination's power start to build up slightly, and you push it back down. No need to turn into _that_ thing...

  
  


Yet...

  
  


The SOULs inside your body had managed to rest peacefully for so long, why did they have to wake now? It must have been from the spike of magic you accidentally made when you almost lost yourself.

  
  


The reason you have _human_ SOULs inside your body, was from the war. You had made the mistake of absorbing all traits of humans who you had killed, and taken their SOUL. You had no idea of what would happen, just stupid childish curiosity. It hadn't affected you immensely, but the SOULs were still alive, which meant they could communicate with you. When you had absorbed them, they sounded so tired, as if none of them had been able to rest inside of their vessels. After a couple of months after the war, they all had fallen into a deep sleep, and hadn't woken up until at times like these.

  
  


And honestly, you really could do with the support.

  
  


“ _Yo, buttface. We gonna go find that goat ass or what?”_

  
  


“ _Determination! Watch your language!”_

  
  


“S'alright Kindness... We should be going anyway.” You sigh, rubbing a palm over your face to try and gather yourself. You stuff your hands into your pockets and walk briskly to the school, sweat rolling down your forehead at the pressure of holding your magic down.

  
  


“ **Wait, what's this place?”**

  
  


“ _ **It's a school.”**_

  
  


“ **Calm down Verdana. Take your time.”**

  
  


“Yeah, don't worry yourself so much 'dana. Hyphen'll be fine.”

  
  


~~“And even if he isn't, we can beat the ever loving _shit_ out of whoever hurt him!”~~

  
  


“ _HELL YEAH WE WILL!”_

  
  


“ _Determination, Bravery, try not to make her more riled up. Look at her shaking.”_

  
  


It's true, your body is trembling.

  
  


“ **aw, don' worry 'dana. E'rythin' will be fine.”**

  
  


“ **Just have a little PATIENCE, Verdana.”**

  
  


“ **Yeah, We c'n give JUSTICE ta whoever did this to hyphen!”**

  
  


“Let's just PERSEVERE our way around it.”

  
  


~~“And we gotta stay BRAVE when doing it!”~~

  
  


“ _B-but, let's try to be KIND on the way... Please?”_

  
  


“ _ **And we gotta be in complete INTEGRITY.”**_

  
  


“ _Stay DETERMINED!”_

  
  


You let out a sigh. Yeah, you can do this.

  
  


You walk through the double doors, only to be greeted by a reception desk and **T͘̕o̧͝r̸̀̀í̧̡e̷l** , who seems to be talking to another teacher. You walk quickly over to her, ignoring the groaning of the other SOULs at the sight of the queen.

  
  


Once she notices you, her grin instantly falls into something like a small sneer. She says something quickly to the teacher – most likely a goodbye – and stands up, walking over to you.

  
  


“Verdana.” She nods her head.

  
  


“Toriel, don't play any games, where the _fuck_ is Hyphen?” You snap, glaring at her. She jumps at the tone in your voice, but her face turns into one of concern once the sentence processes.

  
  


“Hyphen? Why-, he went home with you didn't he?” You feel your eye crackling from the yellow flame.

  
  


“ _No._ He definitely _did not_ come home with me.” You stand straighter, trying to seem like your looming over her and it seems the have the desired affect as she crouches slightly, fear stricken over her features. “I wouldn't _be here_ if he was at home, I have no other reason to see your ugly mug other than it being about my family.” Your voice rises slightly, catching the attention of the receptionist and the teacher.

  
  


You both pause for a minute in tense silence, until she straightens up, staring down at you with cold eyes.

  
  


“Maybe, him being gone is what you deserve.”

  
  


She turns around, and walks away.

  
  


“ _That BITCH-”_

  
  


“ _O-oh d-dear...”_

  
  


“ **Naw, man. That ain't right.”**

  
  


~~“Who the fuck turns someone, who's asking were their son is, down?”~~

  
  


“Maybe we should just ignore her, she's obviously doesn't have him.”

  
  


“ **I agree, we must leave now.”**

  
  


You can't help it. Your fists clench as magic builds up around you-.

  
  


“ _ **Verdana, stop-!”**_

  
  


“ **Oh shit!”**

  
  


“ _Verdana!”_

  
  


“Oh god!”

  
  


“ _ **Verdana, wait!”**_

  
  


“ **I said we need to be PATIENT Verdana!”**

  
  


~~“Fuck patience!”~~

  
  


“ _Get her.”_

  
  


But it's too late.

  
  


You growl loudly as you hit the floor, claws scratching against it as you try your hardest to keep your magic down. **Ţ̷͟o͢ri͝e̢҉́l** spins around to look at you, then promptly backs up with her hands raised. The yellow magic from your right eye grows bigger, brighter, almost brighter than the sun in the sky. It starts to trail around you, _very_ slowly wrapping you in your own magic as your left eye begins to grow, flashing a series of colour.

  
  


You soon realise the colours in your left eye are the colours of the SOULs. The power they all hold being poured into you painfully – _so painfully –_ that you can't help but scream in agony. You try to stand up, but your legs are weak as you feel them shifting – _changing_ into something different. Something much bigger, and you now realise that all the colours have formed a barrier between you and the real world.

  
  


A mix of Green, Yellow, Red, Blue, Cyan, Purple and Orange spin around you, like from an [abstract painting](https://rettingerrockfiles.files.wordpress.com/2012/01/illumined-angel.jpg). The colours fight against each other, but you realise they're all fighting against the dark yellow that represents _your_ magic, as if they're trying to prevent this from happening.

  
  


But it was pointless.

  
  


Because now, you _want_ it to happen.

  
  


That fucking goat has had her time to guilt trip you.

  
  


Your screams slowly turn into deafening roars as you feel your face become longer, a snout forming on your nose and horns jutting from your head. You tail grows ridiculously longer, curling around your growing form in an attempt to stay inside the magical bubble. Your hands and feet change into huge paws, sharp claws at the end of them as they pierce the floor to keep still. Teeth becoming sharper in your jaw as your roars grow in volume. You feel the back of your spine growing spikes along it, ripping apart your purple jacket, tearing it and your pants (how embarrassing) to shreds. Your magic forms yourself a yellow stomach, protection for your SOUL, and the magical barrier snaps as you rear your [head](http://img14.deviantart.net/3c97/i/2016/216/7/7/20160803_215025_by_shintimberwolf-daclndn.jpg) into the air, smashing against it and bursting the bubble like glass.

 

The shards fall to the floor, and you fall back on all fours, shaking yourself to clear all the broken magical residue onto the floor. You stand there, staring at the floor with both your eye sockets still aflame, panting. Your legs shake from the weight of your powerful body, the sudden change a little to quick to handle easily. After a minute of complete silence, you lift your head slowly, spotting **T̸͜o̶͜͠r̢͢͞ìe̸l̸̛͢** holding the teacher and the receptionist behind her like a human shield.

  
  


You glare sharply at her, opening your mouth for another ear piercing roar.

 

* * *

 

 

Sans had been laying on the couch since you left. He was glad he and Papyrus managed to distract you (no doubt painfully, he knew you hated Mettaton too) the whole day. You had been a worrying mess for the first two hours, and nothing him or Papyrus would say had convinced you until he sat on you. He is wondering where the _fuck_ you were right now though.

  
  


He's currently nursing a bottle of ketchup he just got from the fridge, laying on his back as Papyrus makes, as he put it, 'GREAT-JOB-AT-YOUR-FIRST-DAY-OF-SCHOOL SPAGHETTI'. It isn't until Sans' ketchup bottle is half empty from him continuously chugging it, does the ground shakes hard for a moment.

  
  


Everything in the house shook, including him and Papyrus, who both jump. A second later, it stops. It's silent for a moment, until Papyrus speaks up.

  
  


“What Was That?” He asks quietly, as if he spoke loudly the whole house would shake again.

  
  


“i dunno.” Sans answers honestly, and plans on going back to his ketchup until he hears a huge _CRASH_ not far from where they live, and another shake from the floor. Picture frames fall to the ground, none of them breaking luckily, and Papyrus' plates falling off their shelves. They all break.

  
  


Sans shoots up from his position on the couch, then proceeds to run out the front door, Papyrus following closely behind. He's sure he heard that towards the school you where picking Hyphen up at.

  
  


Another loud bang and smoke floating in the sky alerts him to the location of the noise.

  
  


Sans hopes to god that you're okay.

 

* * *

 

 

You hit the wall of the school, your chest on fire from **T̴ơ̵͢r̨i̛e̛l͠** magic. The wall isn't strong enough to hold you through the blow, and knocks down, rubble piling on top of you.

  
  


“ **Okay! I think we're done now! Verdana!”**

  
  


You shake the rubble off of you, growling loudly as you spin around to face **T̸͠o̴r͜ię͏l̷** again.

  
  


“ _N-no! Y-you're going to h-hurt her!”_

  
  


“Verdana! Calm down, you need to control yourself!”

  
  


“ _Okay, I take it back, stop Verdana!”_

  
  


You roar again, a warning for her to back down now before you attack, but she either doesn't buy it, or doesn't understand as she aims more ͜ **F͠i̸r͏e ̵͝Mag̛͞ì̧c͢͏** at you.

  
  


“ _ **What do you mean 'you take it back'?! You provoked this!”**_

  
  


“ _I didn't think she'd actually_ do _it! She's usually too much of a pussy!”_

  
  


You charge towards **T҉̷o̷ri̷͏͟e̢͢ļ̢** , rage fueling you as you knock the ̀҉͏ **F̷̡i͡͠r̡̡͠é̵ ̨̕M̵͞a͜g̷̶͠i̧c̵͘͝** away with your huge body. She's shocked into place at the sight of you barreling towards her, and you have the advantage to swipe at her, knocking her into another wall.

  
  


“ **Shut up! You're making her more angry!”**

  
  


~~“This isn't going to end well.”~~

  
  


“ _L-look! T-there's Sans!”_

  
  


You pause at the name of your ~~**mate**~~ **ally**. You walk back outside through the (huge) hole your body had created on impact, quickly spotting the figures of two skeletons who rounded the corner of the street. The screams of pedestrians echo around you all, and everything seems to slow down when you and Sans make eye contact.

  
  


Both your eye sockets widen, but your jaw grows a grin as it chirps happily at the sight of your ~~**mate**~~ **ally**. You hop a little in place, swinging your head in a friendly gesture to 'come here'. He says something to Papyrus, then very slowly walks towards you. You trot over quickly, leaning your head down once he's close to nuzzle into his small form. His entire body is about the same size as your snout, and he reluctantly pets you. You purr loudly, SOUL growing brighter inside your chest.

  
  


“...verdana?” You hear him whisper, and you chirp happily. You're about to sit down when a voice yells in your mind;

  
  


~~“Verdana! Look out-!”~~

  
  


You turn your head slightly in time to be hit with a **Fi̧͞re̴̵b̨a̴͝l͜͡҉ļ͘**  in the face. It has no affect on you, but it still singes your skull slightly, leaving a black scorch mark. You carefully lift your head, sliding a shocked Sans off your snout and turn to look at **T̢ơŗ̶i̛͞͞ȩl**. Her dress is stained in her blood, parts of her fur being burnt off by her own ͡ **F͘͘͘i̸͝r̢͜͞e͟ ̨M̕a̷͢g̛͡i̴̛c͠** and you can't help but smirk. She looks _furious_.

  
  


She charges towards you with a battle cry, and you can't help but frown deeply and roar back at her. You spin your body around once she's close enough, and your tail whips her entire body to the side by the waist, causing her to smash her back into the school's reception desk.

  
  


“ _SHIT BOI!!”_

  
  


“ _P-please don't encourage her, Determination!”_

  
  


~~“True, but Kindness, c'mon, you gotta admit. That was pretty cool.”~~

  
  


“ **It doesn't matter if it was cool, Bravery! It's dangerous and if we kill the Queen we're gonna be sent to prison!”**

  
  


“ _ **We're lucky if we don't get sent to prison from hurting her at all.”**_

  
  


You growl at the SOULs inside your body, and they all silence themselves as you watch Sans rush over to a – sort of – unconscious **T̸̴̀o̡r̷̡͜ie͞͠l͘**.

  
  


“oh my god! verdana what the fuck?! the fuck is wrong with you?!” He shouts at you while Sans pushes rocks off of **Tor̀i͘el**. You whimper at the harsh words, curling in on yourself. You walk forward to try and right what you had done by picking **T̷́̕o͢r̢̛͝i͞e̴l̶** up, but Sans bats your nose harshly.

  
  


“no! you stay away from us 'dana!”

  
  


…

  
  


“Ouch...”

  
  


“ **Well, it is kind of our fault...”**

  
  


“ **Ain't ther' s'methin' we c'n do ta make up for it...?”**

  
  


“ _Maybe we should just keep a distance...”_

  
  


You whine loudly, your head hurting again as you back away from them.

  
  


~~“We shouldn't of done that...”~~

  
  


“ _I just wanted that stupid goat to stop... picking on us so much...”_

  
  


You whine more, scratching at your skull. You don't realize your body becoming smaller.

  
  


“ _ **We should've stayed**_ **hidden** ** _...”_**

  
  


That was it for you when you roar loudly again, magic flowing out of your sockets again as you walk backwards. The magic envelopes you in a comforting embrace as the pain ebbs away, and your roars turn into sobs as you cry. Your teeth return to normal, along with your snout as you curl into a ball. Your entire body becomes half the size it originally was, and the magical barrier breaks apart.

  
  


You squeeze your eye sockets shut as you hear Sans call your name. Your naked, cold and hurt. You pour your eye sockets out, tears drenching your cheek and the rubble below you as you hear police sirens behind you. The frustration from missing Hyphen, losing Sans' trust and most likely going to prison is catching up to you. You're so tired...

  
  


You just... Want to stop...

  
  


“ _It's okay, Verdana.”_

  
  


The flames of all the SOUL traits in your eye sockets spill, forming very thin snake-like shapes. It doesn't envelope your body this time, only 1 snake-like creature for each trait. You know these are the only forms the SOULs can make in reality. Kindness curls around your cheek, whispering things you can't begin to make out as the others curls around your shivering form.

  
  


You feel bony hands cup your cheeks, promptly bushing off Kindness who squeaks in protest. Your eye sockets stay shut as you hear Sans calling your name again. Footsteps echo closer to you two, and you hear Sans protest something as his voice sounds further away from you. You open your eye sockets slowly to stare at the scene unfolding, only to be met with Sans being pulled away from you by an officer. He screams pleadings, and you can't help but wish you could just... Hug him one more time...

  
  


Once the officer declares he's far enough away from you he nods to the others, who, reluctantly, walk over to you, lifting you up roughly and cuffing your hands behind your back. You spot one of them hitting Determination, and you can't help but snap your teeth at him. He jumps back in surprise, but ends up on scowling at you and roughly pushing your face forward.

  
  


“Verdana Snowdin, you have every right to remain silent.” You hear the officer cuffing you say, but everything after that is blocked out. A blanket is wrapped around you to cover your naked body as you get shoved into a police car. They do your seat belt up, and shut the door harshly. Your vision is blurry as more tears build up into your eye sockets, and the SOULs curl themselves around you once more. You barely notice Sans being released and running over to you, pressing his hands against the window desperately as he calls your name again.

  
  


You stare up at him, chanting “I'm sorry.” loud enough for him to hear through the window as he places his forehead against it. You lean up from your slouched position, trying to press your own forehead against his, the only thing blocking you is the car. You close your eye sockets at you hear him speaking to you on the other side.

  
  


“it's okay verdana. it's okay, i'm gonna get you out of here... i promise...”

  
  


You cry harder, and you soon realise that the snake-like creatures have disappeared. An officer pulls Sans' shoulder away from the car, and he reluctantly follows. Your body slumps at the missing comfort of his magic, and you lean your head against the car door.

  
  


God, you feel so _pathetic_.

  
  


“ _It's okay to cry.”_

  
  


“ **We're right 'ere with ya, gal.”**

  
  


“ _ **We'll always stay with you.”**_

  
  


“ _Mostly because we can't leave, heheh.”_

  
  


“We can think our way through this.”

  
  


~~“We just gotta stay strong!”~~

  
  


“ **It is alright.”**

  
  


You whisper your sorry to them, that you didn't mean to hurt them, that you didn't mean to hurt Sans, that you didn't mean to hurt (not much anyway) **T̴͟oŗ̷́i̧͜el̷̀͜**.

  
  


The last thing you see before blacking out it Sans' worried expression through the window of the car.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Toriel: Why don't you go outside and go play hide and go fuck yourself my child~?


	16. Where as Reader Disobeys The Rules

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Idk make something up here.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im sorry it's short but at least its earlier than before right?
> 
> Determination (Italic & Underline).  
> Justice (Bold).  
> Kindness (Italic)  
> Perseverance (Underline).  
> Integrity (Italic & Bold)  
> Patience (Underline & Bold).  
> Bravery (Crossed).

Once you regain consciousness you realise that you are most definitely not in a car. You're not home either. In fact you're sitting on the cold floor of a cell.

  


You groan as you sit up, your entire body is aching and you reach up to rub at the back of your head. You hear clothing moving around outside of the cell so you look up only to notice two guards staring you down. They look scared but keep their stance wide and intimidating. You raise a brow at them in question.

  


"What're you guys doing there?" You ask moving to sit into a more comfortable position on the floor. Your legs still ache painfully from the transformation but you don't mind. This was just one of the consequences that you'd have to endure.

  


"We've been ordered to guard you. We have been informed that you do have powerful magic." The one on the left explains. The other guard grunts his disapproval of speaking with you, and they turn back around.

  


You chuckle, "Aw cmon, no need to be so _sternum_. I'm just _ribbin'_ ya." A deep laugh from the cell across from you causes you to perk up. A man is leaning against the iron bars of the door, staring at you intensely. He has long brown hair, covered in grease and a scar trailing from the tip of his nose towards his hairline. His hands looked banged up as they hang loosely outside of the cage.

  


“A joker, huh?” He chuckles again, his shoulders shaking with mirth. You smirk at him, trying to give him the impression that you aren't afraid, but he doesn't seem to care either way.

  


“Nah, a friend of mine is just a bad influence on me.” You shrug. The thought of Sans dampens your mood a little, but then again, when where you happy?

  


“ _Try not to think about him.”_

  


You jump. Right, you forgot about them.

  


~~“Pft, rude.”~~

  


“ _We that easy to forget? I'm hurt.”_

  


“I can relate.” The man huffs, and he turns around to sit on a dusty bed, lying down with a grunt. After a moment of silence he speaks again, “I used to have a pal who was a real comedian. Sad I won't ever see him again.”

  


“...What happened?” You ask softly, you feel like you should be nice to this guy.

  


“I strangled him to death.” _'NEVERMIND!!'_ “But before you judge me for it, I wasn't right in the head. We were at a bar, some guys put something in my drink, made me loose my mind. I still remember it clear as day. Cops didn't believe me when I said I was drugged, so here I am.” He gestures around himself, arms flopping about before they fall limp.

  


“I'm sorry about that.” You look to the floor, you already know what it's like to lose a friend.

  


“S'alright, it was years ago...”

  


“ _Poor man...”_

  


“ _Yeah, these fuckin' cops are shit!”_

  


“ _DETERMINATION, PLEASE!”_

  


“ **Jesus Kindness, burst our eardrums while you're at it.”**

  


“ _S-sorry...”_

  


You sigh, these SOULs are just giving you a headache now. You close your sockets as you feel your magic building up unintentionally. You hear shuffling from the guards, but make no move on the floor.

  


“The fuck...?” One of them whispers, and you peak open a socket. Oh. The SOULs had used their only forms again, their curling around your torso, snuggling into you. You wave your hand at them.

  


“Don't worry 'bout these guys, they just want cuddles.” You smile to yourself, who doesn't want cuddles every now and then? You feel something boop your nose, and you open your sockets again (they had drooped down) to see Kindness in front of your face. You stare at her questioningly, and she boops a tender spot above your nasal cavity. When you lift a hand up to investigate, you hiss when your hand connects to the same spot. It's then that you remember Toriel hitting you there with her fire magic when you were feral. You sigh, great, now it looks like a bird has taken a huge shit on your head.

  


“So, what did you do to get in here Monster?” You hear someone else ask. You realize it came from the cell to your left, and hum thoughtfully.

  


“I smashed apart a school with my head and almost killed the Queen of Monsters.” You say nonchalantly, but you hear the two men, and a couple others, choke on air.

  


A voice to your right whispers in awe, “You went against your own _Queen?!_ ” He huffs a breathy chuckle. “That's ballsy.”

  


“That's impossible.” Scar scolds (you've decided to call the one across from you scar), “Ya can't break apart an entire school with a tiny head like yours.” You grin.

  


“You callin' me small?” You stand up slowly to your full height, and the guards tense. Scar only widens his eyes.

  


“Damn girl, you're a biggen aren't ya?” He laughs loudly. “You're almost bigger than the cell door!”

  


“Yeah, which reminds me.” You walk over to the guards who take a step back, preparing their rifles in their hands. You lean against the door, smirking. “I need to get outta here. _Now_.” You growl lightly, and instantaneously, they aim their guns to your head. Scar jumps.

  


“Whoa, whoa, whoa! Put yer fuckin' guns down will ya! She ain't doin' nothin' to ya!”

  


“Sir, stay out of this! You won't understand but we've seen what she's capable of!” The guard on the left yells. You sigh, looking away sadly, the SOULs circling you.

  


“Listen, I was put in here because I destroyed a school and hurt my own Queen, but I didn't do it for nothing... I lost my baby brother okay...? I just... Want to get him back.. I'll come back and you can arrest me all you want but please, just let me go and find him...” Tears prick the corners of your eyes, as your brow furrows. The guards snort.

  


“Pft, we're not falling for that trick!” They both stand taller, their confidence growing as they throw insults at you (“I fuckin' knew you Monsters couldn't be trusted!” “I'll fuckin' make sure you don't leave this cell for the rest of your bloody life!”) as you stand there, disappointed. You hold a finger up to silence them, and they do reluctantly.

  


“I don't think you understand...” Your eye flairs with yellow magic. “I can leave if I want to.” You teleport in front of them, grabbing both of their guns by the barrel, bending their wrists so they're forced to let go. You hold onto the barrel of the guns tightly, and they crush under your grip. After a moment of tense silence, you drop the destroyed guns, placing your hands in your pockets. “But, I won't. Because I just want to get this shit over with.” You teleport back into the cell and you flop onto the bed in the corner of the room, turning away from them as you mess with Determination.

 

* * *

 

 

About 5 hours later, someone opens the cell. You groggily open your eyes from your nap, turning to face whoever was there. It was another police officer who was looking at you sternly.

  


“Verdana Snowdin, one of your friends would like to question you.” He walks over to you, lifting you (or trying to at least, you're too big for him) as you grunt, and cuffs you. Once he's done so, he stands there for a moment, watching your SOUL companions. Determination hisses at him, but he's cut off when Kindness nips at him in warning. You sigh, then, with a flick of your wrist, they disappear.

  


After a moment, the officer shakes his head slightly and proceeds to grab your wrists and pull you through the hallway. He leads you to a dark square room, there's a table in the middle with chairs on either end, one side having iron bars nailed into the table. They roughly shove you down onto said chair, cuffing you to the iron bar as you stay silent.

  


While you wait in the awkward silence you can't help but think, who the hell would want to see _you_? It can't be Sans, he clearly hates your guts now for hurting Toriel. Sans wouldn't allow Papyrus into a place like this, and Toriel obviously won't be seeing you. Maybe Asgore? It would make sense, you did just attack his ex-wife.

  


After about 5 minutes the door clicks open, only to reveal...

  


“Sans...?” You whisper as he enters the room, and you quickly look away from him and down at the table. Your tail curls into itself.

  


“hey 'dana...” He sits down in the chair across from you, resting his elbows on the table and watching you silently. You can't help but feel hurt in his presence, he yelled at you to leave in your most vulnerable moment... Does he even know Hyphen's missing...? The silence is tense as you make no move to speak, but soon, Sans sighs.

  


“why'd you do it?”

  


You don't answer him.

  


“'dana...”

  


You can't look at him.

  


“'dana, tell me. now...”

  


“At least tell him Hyphen's gone... Try to make him understand why we're so upset...”

  


You hum, a look of utter defeat gracing your features as you look to the other side of the room. You then close your sockets for a moment before you answer;

  


“D'you even know what happened?” He raises a brow at you.

  


“pretty much. you lost your shit over toriel because, what, she taught hyphen or something?” You bristle.

  


“Is that what she's telling people?! Is she fucking telling people that I attacked her because she was _helping Hyphen?!_ ” You try to stand up in anger, but hands on your shoulder force you down. Sans furrows his brows, but decides to try and change the topic.

  


…

  


“where's hyphen?”

  


…

  


“ _H-he's blaming us...?”_

  


“ **Why the fuck does he think we'd hurt our own** _son?!_ ”

  


“ _Enough of this SHIT-!”_

  


Your pupils turn red with rage as you stand up again, snapping the cuffs around your wrists in half and shaking off the hands on your shoulders. Sans stands up instantly, scowling at you. You slam your hands on the table angrily as the officers try to restrict your freedom.

  


“You wanna know where Hyphen is?! You want to know where my _son_ is?! I bet that fucking old hag told you that _I_ did something! Didn't she!?” You shout. Sans doesn't answer, but he does hold his hands up as a sign to the guards to stop pulling on you. You start screaming as tears streak down your face. “I DON'T FUCKING KNOW WHERE HE IS!! THAT'S WHY I ATTACKED TORIEL BECAUSE SHE SAID HE DESERVED IT!! THAT I DESERVED LOSING A FAMILY MEMBER BECAUSE SHE WAS A TERRIBLE MOTHER!!” You throw the table, along with the chairs, to the side, sending them crashing into the one-sided mirror. You stalk closer as he backs up, but he still tells the officers to back down.

  


“AND NOW JUST BECAUSE SHE TOLD YOU FIRST, YOU BELIEVE HER!! YOU BELIEVE THE BULLSHIT THAT COMES OUT OF HER MOUTH!! AND NOW I'M GONNA LOOSE MY ONLY F-FRIEND AND S-SON BECAUSE A FUCKING G-GOAT COULDN'T HA-HANDLE THE FACT SHE COULDN'T T-TAKE CARE OF C-CHILDREN!! A-AND I DON'T WANT T-TO LOOSE YOU B-BECAUSE YOUR MEANT TO BE _**MINE!!**_ ” You grab his shoulders tightly, the colour in your pupils slowly turning back to white. Your tears don't stop though, and your tail shakes on the spot from all the rage and stress your body holds.

  


~~“Determination, you went to far.”~~

  


“ _I didn't actually mean to do that either...”_

  


“ _It's okay, Verdana...”_

  


“ **I'm sure Sans can forgive us over time.”**

  


“I'm not sure, I think it might be better to just leave him and his family alone... We shouldn't of interfered with his life...”

  


A sudden sob wracks through your body, and you slump over as you can no longer hold in your small cries. Your arms shake violently as you let go of Sans' arms slowly, and you soon realise your legs are doing the same.

  


“I-I j-just wanted Hy-Hyphen to be h-happy...”

 

* * *

 

 

Sans is too shocked to respond, the news about Hyphen making his SOUL squeeze in pain. He really loved that kid, almost the same as how he loves Paps. He finally understands now. You had gone to Toriel to ask where he was, but she must've said something snidey back, causing you to snap, and fight. Jesus, Sans knew you had a protective side but not _that_ protective...

 

* * *

 

 

You're back in the cell. After your break down they had taken you back silently as you whimpered. Sans hadn't moved an inch, and your SOUL twists in even more pain than before. He hates you now, there's no doubt about it...

  


“We tried, Verdana. There's nothing we can do for him now.”

  


“ _ **At least we won't have to worry about upsetting him anymore... Wait, I just realised how horrible that sounded i'm so sorry.”**_ All the SOULs chuckle at Integrity.

  


~~“There's always next time, 'dana. Stay BRAVE.”~~

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hmmmmmm~~~~
> 
> Still nothing from Hyphen?
> 
> Not even from the bond??
> 
> Strange...


	17. Here We Go Again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> -sigh-  
> Stop it Determination...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DETERMINATION PLEASE CALM THE FUCK DOWN XDD
> 
> I'm waiting for all of you people to yell at me this chapter.
> 
> I have done a bad, please, kill me for my sins.
> 
> ...
> 
> IM SO SORRY HYPHEN OH MY GOD WHAT HAVE I DONE-!!

You have been in here for _way too long_  for your comfort. 

 

Honestly, you've only been in your cell for a couple hours after you had that 'interview' with sans. Maybe you shouldn't have snapped at him, but you weren't exactly in a good mood to handle accusation right now.

 

Your sobbing had died down by the time you had gotten back to your cell, but that still didn't stop the guards from shoving you to the floor before closing the cell door. Scar had walked to his when he heard your crying, but stayed silent. He gives you a pitying glance when you sit up, wiping your eye sockets as he goes to sit on his bed again. About an hour passes of you staring blankly at the floor as you try to piece together what to do.

 

_"...I'm so fed up of WAITING-!"_

 

 _"DETERMINATION DON'T-!"_ "HOLY SHIT-!"  ** _"Oh no..."_ "WHY DOES NOBODY LISTEN TO HAVING PATIENCE?!" "'ere we go again..."  ~~~~** ~~"..."~~.

 

Every single person in their cells closest to you jump when they hear your sudden screaming.

 

* * *

 

 

Sans felt  _awful_.

 

Why  _wouldn't_ he feel awful? He sits outside of the place you're held up in. He doesn't exactly remember the name of it or why it's here, since no Monster has done anything wrong to the point of being  _held up_ , but it doesn't feel right to go home without you with him. 

 

You had said Hyphen was missing... How? He was surrounded by at least a hundred children and adults, nobody could've just taken him from the school. But that's the last time you had seen him. And it's shocking to hear he was missing  _at all_ , because why hasn't he used the bond to contact you, assuming you and him have the family bond? There was no proof to it  _not_ being there, it was obvious you two were family.

 

God, he wishes he could go straight back into this god forsaken building and apologise to you for putting this pressure on your shoulders. He knows what it's like to lose your family, he's had first hand experience from all the RESET's, and yet, he still did this. Man, he feels like such a douche. Probably because he  _is_ a douche. Its hurts him enough for his SOUL to try and attempt to pull towards your own.

 

He doesn't notice all the panic happening on the inside of the building behind him as he leans against the wall.

 

It's his fault for your small break down. It's always his fault, though he honestly couldn't help the small burst of pleasure when you said he belonged to you. He definitely noticed your pupils going red from rage  ~~that was his fault~~ , maybe this break down of yours helped you remember? He wouldn't put him behind it, and you seemed pretty damn genuine about it.

 

But then what's all this going on about Toriel? Where is all this hatred coming from? He noticed the tension the two of you had when you (sort of) first met but this is extreme shit for just disliking someone. Did something happen to you two? It seemed, from his perspective, that it was more as, Toriel hating your guts and you being okay with that fact, as long as she stays away from your family. It confused him, since you and Asgore seemed to be on better terms with each other, and he's just an ass-

 

The wall next to him falling apart cuts through his thoughts.

 

He teleports as soon as he hears the loud crash of something hitting against it as to not get hit by huge chunks. He didn't teleport far, but it was close enough to see...

 

You standing there, in your... Blaster form...

 

Sans still didn't really know  _how_ you're changing forms like this, in reality it isn't exactly possible unless you were insanely powerful. Which, it seems to be what you are, he slowly realises. 

 

There's something wrong though. As you crawl out of the opening of the hole you had just created, big fat tear drops hit the ground below you. Your movements are sluggish, nothing enthusiastic about it at all like when he first saw you like this. As he looks up at you, you both make eye contact, and he quickly notices that you're whimpering quietly. You both stare at each other for a long moment before you slowly lower your head to the ground, the tears in your sockets continuously spilling over your cheekbones as you lower your entire body along with your head. 

 

His brain decides then, that if you and him were ever in a relationship, ~~which he most certainly hopes you do,~~  you'd most likely be the dominant one.

 

He internally kicked his instincts for bringing this up now.

 

He walks up to your huge head slowly, unsure if this is what you would want after everything that happened. He holds a hand out to pat your head, and you close your eye sockets. He leans forward, placing his head gently against yours as he holds your face in his arms (as much as he can anyway).

 

"'m sorry 'dana." He near-whispers. You make a rumbling of a purr, but slowly lift your head. Before you stand you grab Sans by his hoodie gently, lifting him in the air. At first he thought you were going to chuck him away, wiggling violently as he shouts protests. When he sees that you aren't stopping (you've started walking at this point), he opts to just hold onto your jaw above him.

 

He definitely wasn't expecting the speed you wen't when you leaped forward.

 

His body whips backwards to lay flat against the bottom of your jaw as rough wind hits his entire body. He struggles to breath, the speed a little too much for him to handle. He sees the floor your running along disappear from your feet, your body twisting to jump off the side of a wall that looks to be some one's house (he mentally apologises for any damage) and onto another. You repeat the motion until you land on a roof, which you sprint over. Every high jump you make, Sans can't help but be hit with a burst of excitement. You were going  _really_ fast! He couldn't help the cry of joy he makes when you make a particularly high jump over a building. He sees you grin when he looks up for a brief moment, and it seems you try to go faster. 

 

After about one minute of him screaming "woohoo"'s you begin to slow down. He's quickly able to breathe properly again, as you both arrive at your destination. He notices your panting, and he can't help but feel worried. He pets the bottom of your jaw encouragingly, and you make a loud purr. You jump down the building you had been walking along on, landing right in front of...

 

Your house?

 

You gently place him down, still panting as Sans looks around confused.

 

"'dana? what're we doin' here?" He turns to you, confusion written all across his face. "don't we need to look for hyphen?" You visibly flinch at Hyphen's name, causing Sans to frown apologetically. You shake your head, opening your jaw as if to speak, but quickly realise that you can't like this. He reaches over to pet your nose, earning you flopping onto the ground and purring again.

 

He sits next to you, still stroking your head as he thinks. You look so worn out, maybe the change was too much too soon? Why would you take him home? Maybe the prison-thingie was just a little too overwhelming for you. He feels your head becoming smaller as lights flash next to him. When it stops he takes a look at you. You've shrunk into your normal size again, eye sockets closed at you just sit there and  _breathe_. He doesn't care about the fact that you're naked in front of him in public. He doesn't care that there are a couple of people looking at you both in disgust. 

 

You open your sockets after a moment of recollecting yourself, staring into his immediately afterwards. The silence stretches on, and he reaches out to lift you bridle style. You don't fight him thankfully, if anything, you snuggle closer to his embrace. His SOUL soars at the contact, and he can't help the dopey smile on his face as he walks into your apartment. He gets offended looks from passersby as he walks up the stairs and into your house, but he thinks it's worth it to feel this little trust action from you.

 

When he walks in, shutting the door behind him, he ignores Papyrus shooting straight up, choosing to go straight to the couch and sit on it with you on his lap. He pulls you up so you're straddling him (he blushes as his mind so crudely reminds him of the last time you had been in this position), leaning your head against his shoulder as you relax against him. He barely registers Papyrus placing a blanket over the two of you as he rocks you both back and forth, rubbing his hand soothingly up and down your spine.

 

He could get used to this drama if he was allowed to do this with you.

 

* * *

 

 

You felt so exhausted.

 

You entire body aches, even the SOULs are silent except for heavy panting. You felt so cold, so tired, but feeling the blanket that Papyrus supplied over your body made it a little more bearable. You know you shouldn't have done that, and honestly, you didn't. Determination's impatience had caused your magic's anger at the loss of Hyphen to burst, causing you to turn into your Blaster form. You know you should've used your little time as the Blaster to find Hyphen quickly with your speed, but the minute your saw Sans, outside, waiting for something to happen, as if you would walk out broke your metaphorical heart. You couldn't just leave him there, so you had done the stupidest decision and used your magic up to get you guys home. No doubt now the police will just come and take you away again. Or Asgore. Asgore might just kill you first.

 

You wonder where he's actually been this entire time.

 

Small whispers can be heard but that's in the back of your mind now. You're so empty of magic that you can't even puff out any smoke anymore. You won't be for a while, but you know that you just need a little sleep to regenerate it. It's worrying how much magic Determination had put in to force you to become the Blaster, you hadn't known they could actually  _do_ that. You were glad they only did it unintentionally, you remember all the apologises they was whispering as the Blaster. You snuggle closer to Sans, earning a small hum of contentment as he holds you tighter.

 

A loud static sound breaches the comfortable silence as the body below you jumps in surprise. You're body was too tired to make any sudden movements like that but in your mind you were screaming. You sit up slowly to look at what that noise was, noting Sans trying to cover you in the blanket more as you turn around to face the TV.

 

It was going insane. Colours flashing everywhere, mostly black and white, and the sound getting louder and louder. You wince at it's volume and giggle internally when you see Papyrus trying to use the remote to turn it down, to no avail. Soon, the white noise stops, and a picture shows on the screen. It's a dark room, with a spotlight in the middle hanging over a chair that has a  _very_ familiar figure sitting in it.

 

**"I don't like this..."**

 

"Shush, let us listen."

 

Another figure walks into the camera's sight. It's a hooded male (from the looks of it anyway) with his hoodie up, wearing a... Froggit mask?

 

"We are the Humans Against Monsters group. And we're here, to show why you cretins should go back to were you fucking belong!" He shouts at the camera, jabbing a finger towards it. Hyphen, who's wearing a scarf gag and is tied to the chair with an unusually yellow rope, lifts his head up quickly. He doesn't look harmed, you think as you sigh in relief, but you tense after you see the same man pull out a butterfly knife. He walks towards Hyphen, then punches him in the face. He makes a choked noise of pain, breathing deeply as he tries to shake his head to right himself. The man punches him again, gesturing with his other hand in a 'come forward' motion as he does. 3 more figures enter the light (A Whimsun, Snowdrake and BunBun), promptly beating Hyphen up all together, as he ends up screaming through the gag in pain.

 

You've shot ramrod straight at this point, sweat beading down your head as you watch this encounter. Your jaw hangs open as a hand slowly goes up to cover it. _Who_  in the  _world would do this to a child?!_   _And someone as innocent as HYPHEN?!_

 

You ignore the fact that you've probably done worse to children.

 

After a couple minutes of beating, they all stop. The 3 men walk off and the one with the Froggit mask stays in place, pulling out the butterfly knife and pressing it against Hyphen's shoulders as he walks around the chair. There's blood covering him, his nasal cavity is clearly busted and his face is covered in bruises. You're pretty sure you heard a couple of cracks from his ribs too. When the man makes it behind him he crouches to be eye level. He grabs Hyphen's chin and forces it roughly to face the camera. He looks to be on the verge of consciousness, eyes almost shut as he looks ahead at the camera. The man uses his hand holding the butterfly knife to press it against Hyphen's cheekbone, cutting him shallowly and he speaks;

 

"If you Monster's don't head back down to that god forsaken mountain now, then this kid is gonna get worse than what you just saw."

 

The screen turns off.

 

Sans and Papyrus slowly turn to you.

 

You're shaking in rage on your seat, but absolute fear is written across your entire face. Your pupils flash red, yellow and green as you process what you just saw. Tears prick your eye sockets as you slowly realise what happened, and why Hyphen hadn't been able to talk to you.

 

The rope, the fucking rope you thought you had gotten rid of. The one that disables ALL CONTACT AND MAGIC FROM A MONSTER IF TOUCHED. It had glowed a bright yellow on the camera, only the kind of rope you had made does that. Who the hell would find that and keep it for goodness sake-?!

 

Dr. Alphys.

 

That FUCKING-!!

 

In the end, you pass out from magic deprivation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> poor hyphen~
> 
> (AUTHORISSECRETLYLOVINGTHEPOWER)


	18. Loved ones are always needed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Whererin author finds out that Sans doesn't actually remember the RESETs on Tumblr and is thinking that she needs to give up on this fanfic and rewrite it correctly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> gosh, this went a completely different direction than I wanted but I saw the opportunity and it motivated me enough to write it.

You feel like you're laying on something soft. 

 

You groggily open your eye sockets to observe the room. You're in your bed, covers up to your shoulders. Pillows swallow your head as you look around and you soon realise that some of them are from ~~your mate's~~ ~~~~Sans' room. You sigh sinking deeper into the soft fabric and closing your eye sockets again.

 

_"...Hyphen"_

 

You jump at the sound of Kindness' voice echoing through your head. You internally question why they sound so exhausted but you already know they can't answer you like that. Once what they said processed into your slow moving brain you shoot up, throwing all of the quilts off of your body as you continue to stand up. 

 

A wave of dizziness overtakes you and your forced to sit back down. You try to stand again but the room only spins even more. You keep trying to stand for a while but every time you do the dizziness only gets worse, like after spinning on the spot for a long time and then abruptly stopping. 

 

You try again for the last time even going as far as to take a few steps forward but your legs fail you and you hit the ground hard. 

 

For or a moment you just lie there unmoving, your heavy breathing slowing. 

 

You hear footsteps rushing their way up stairs and towards your room.

 

Before they reach their destination however, time for you seems to slow down.

 

A while ago, you had placed picture frames of you, Sans and Papyrus on your desk. The frames are gone. The desk that used to be on the right side of the room, is now on the left. The drawings you had made all that time ago used to be on the wall, now they're on the desk. Usually, this wouldn't have bothered you, but the only way that these things are back to their original spots was because...

 

" **Frisk** **.** "

 

They RESET... Or at least LOADED...

 

But how far back did they go?

 

Your door suddenly bursts open, revealing Sans, sweating up a storm and eye lights small. They land on your blank stare, and he seems to relax, though a minute later his face bursts with the colour cyan.

 

"um, 'dana you're uh... not uh... um, wearing pants..." Your eye sockets shoot open, and you look down at your clothes. True enough you aren't wearing pants, only panties and a top that has a skull on it saying 'I'm feelin' a little bonely'. You flail a little to grab the covers from your bed, covering yourself up while Sans stands there awkwardly, not making eye contact with you as he shuffles his feet. 

 

"Um, sorry... Wait, why are you even bursting into my room?" He jumps, stutters for a minute, before shutting up and turning around, walking away. You laugh, getting up and grabbing a pair of jeans. You run out after him, noticing him going unusually slowly, his legs returning to his bow-legged position. 

 

 _'Oh'_ You think.  _'Welp, now I know why he did that for so long... I must've been too hard on him in my... heat...'_ Wait... 

 

...

 

...

 

Oh. My. GOD!

 

Before your hand touches his to stop his retreating form, you pull back as if it burned you. Face bright yellow, you run back into your room and slam the door. You hear a questioning noise behind the door from Sans as you press your back into it, slowly sinking down to the floor. You press your phalanges to your face as you process the situation. Oh my god! Oh my god. Sans actually FUCKED you! In your heat! Oh god, you feel so violated. You remember warning him about it too! You remember everything now, the bench, the crowds, the singing, oh god in front of HYPHEN!

 

A knock at your door cuts through your thoughts.

 

"verdana? you okay pal?" 

 

_"Well well Verdana... It seems you had managed to intrigue the skeleton a while ago..."_

 

"Determination shut up."

 

_"Heheheheheh~."_

 

"'dana?" More knocks. "c'mon pal open up..." A pause. "knock knock?"

 

"Who's there?" You say automatically.

 

"dozen."

 

"Dozen who?"

 

"dozen anyone wanna let me in?"

 

You sigh, that was bad. You stand up, and slowly open the door a crack. Sans stands there, smiling at you softly, until it turns more concerned with the look on your face.

 

"hey, are you okay?" You look to the floor, holding your elbows. You honestly don't care in this moment that you're probably breaking the space time continuum by saying something that wasn't said before in the past, but this needs to be addressed.

 

"Sans... Did... Did you 'help' me during my heat? Please just be honest." He tenses. 

 

"heheh, what made you think of that? you got one helluva imagination ther bud, heheh... right?" You frown.

 

"The  _truth_ "

 

"um, uh, w-well you see... u-um..." He sighs. "how much do you remember...?"

 

"All of it."

 

"oh. then, i guess you already know the answer, huh?" It's silent for a moment. "i-i'm sorry 'dana. i-i've just, kinda... liked ya for a while before that and... seein' you touching yourself in  _public_ -" Oh my god he SAW THAT-?! "i just couldn't help myself... i... i wanted to make you mine... try... having a mate for once... but i see now how you can freak out at the thought of suddenly remembering your friend fucking you..." He trails off. You can't help but smirk as you puff your chest out in pride.

 

"More like I fucked you senseless."

 

He jumps, staring at you with wide sockets as you smirk down at him. You can't exactly deny it anymore, you've been into him for a while. You're not sure when it started, maybe the cliffside? You chuckle, crossing your arms together as you lean against the door frame.

 

"So that's why you've been walking like a loon for so long. I literally fucked you 'till you couldn't walk." He pulls his hoodie up over his head, pulling it down at the front to try and cover up his now navy coloured face. He mumbles something. "Can't hear ya sweetheart."

 

"not my fault you fucked me raw." An unexpected shiver travels down your spine. Did he just make his voice lower? He peeks through his hoodie to look at you, gaze heated as he stares you down. You lean in close to his face, not breaking eye contact.

 

"I'm glad I did, it's nice knowing I've already marked you." You lift a hand and trail it over his mandible, relishing in the shiver he does by your words. His breath falls heavy as you lean closer, pulling his hoodie down, head next to his ear and your sharp fangs positioned right above his cervical vertebrae. "Though, I wouldn't mind making a few more... Obvious marks... Can't have anyone taking you from me now, can we?"

 

"t-then why d-don't you?"  _'Ooooohh, he's loving this.'_  

 

"My pleasure~." You open your mouth wide enough to take his vertebrae in, but 2 certain colours catch you off guard.

 

Red and Orange.

 

_'Hyphen?'_

 

You try to recollect yourself as you lean away from Sans again, smirking at his dumbfounded expression. "But maybe another day." You boop his nasal cavity as you lick your teeth teasingly. As you trail your other hand down his mandible again, he visible leans forward, sockets lidding, almost shut as you reach his chin with one finger. You push his head up gently as his eye sockets close, his neck leaning out towards your touch until you let go of it, and he trips forward, sockets shooting open as he balances himself upright again. Meanwhile, you've walked past him to get to Hyphen, heading into the lounge/kitchen. 

 

There he is. 

 

He's fine, no bruises from his beatings on TV.

 

You SOUL throbs in relief.

 

"Hyphen..." Your voice cracks as you whisper his name, tears pricking the edge of your vision as you walk over to him briskly. He looks up, smiles at you, not noticing the tears in your eyes but lifts his arms up for a hug anyways. You must of let your guards down with your SOUL, because he already knows you need one. You run into him, making him fall onto his back during the process, squeezing him tightly as a tear slips out of your sockets, which you hastily wipe away.

 

"Nightmare again?" Hyphen asks, patting your back.

 

"Yeah...In a way..."

 

"Wanna talk about it?" 

 

You shake your head. "Nah. It's not important... I love you, so much..."

 

You see at the corner of your eye his smile growing wider. "Love you too sis."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ARE YOU LOT HAPPY NOW?!!? HYPHEN'S FINE!!!
> 
> BUT FUCKING FRISK?!!?!???? 
> 
> THEY DONE FOR  
> (and maybe Toriel).
> 
> Sorry for this one being so short, I couldn't really think of anything at the time. I do want to inform people that on the chapter about everything being Sans' POV i might be adding things to it later, I had forgotten a few parts I should've added. >~,


	19. So Lewd

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sans' POV again from other times that I forgot to put in xD.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sad that I have to stay off of work/college now ;-;. I won't see the ponies in weeks. CURSE YOU CHRISTMAS!! They just got rid of a trouble maker too :/. I thought he was a rather nice pony, named Cracker, only just counted as a Piebald. Sad to see him go on the trailer. Though I guess it's for the best, since he's leaving because he threw a fit and reared up whilst being ridden...
> 
> I'll still miss him ;-;.
> 
> Implied smut marked with ******.

Sans can't help but admit that he might have a small romantic attraction to you.

  
  


Before it might have been weak, but now, it had grown stronger as he got to know you. And, looking at you now, sitting at the edge of the cliff together, he could definitely confirm that there was a possible chance to have something with you, romantically.

  
  


You just looked so peaceful, the sun making your bones a beautiful ivory colour as you close your eye sockets. Despite what happened previously, you looked happy. And you weren't wearing the normal fake grin that he knows all too well himself, this time it was genuine. He makes a silent promise to try his best to make you smile like this more often.

  
  


When you let him hold his hand, his SOUL had jumped. You both weren't even mates yet, but his SOUL was clearly thinking over the possibility of it. When he saw that your breaths were slower than usual, he knew you were asleep.

  
  


He couldn't help but reach out with his other hand, placing it over your cheekbone as you rest. You literally _purr_ , leaning into his touch in your sleep.

  
  


_'yeah'_ He thinks. _'i wouldn't mind having her as a mate...'_

 

* * *

 

 

******

  
  


_'shit, i needs to get you to stop humping me in front of Papyrus and Hyphen right now...'_

  
  


That's the first thought he thinks when he enters their apartment. Your heat had made you uncontrollably hump him as he holds you, and he can't help but feel uncomfortable when Hyphen keeps sending him knowing looks.

  
  


And you were doing this right against his huge boner, it was driving him crazy.

  
  


He was desperate to get to your room and look after you, he didn't know how long he could hold himself off when you looked at him like that, sockets lidded and drooling at one side of your mandible. Your tail was trying to wrap around him as much as possible, changing it's position every now and then, around his waist, leg, hip, and the bottom of his arm.

  
  


After taking you to your room, the warning you gave him made him pause obviously, but he recovered quickly enough.

  
  


He knows that the aftermath would be worth it.

 

* * *

 

 

_Holy hell!_

  
  


You were fucking wrecking him, his knees were weak with exhaustion but that didn't stop you from flipping him over onto his stomach and slamming into him from behind. He cries out with every thrust you make, being brought to orgasm so easily now.

  
  


Your heat had started a day ago, and it hadn't stopped enough to give him the chance to go eat or feed you. But Sans could see that you had lost control, that, no matter what, you won't be able to stop. Sans doesn't think he _wants_ you to stop, the pleasure is so erotically wonderful that he can't help but whine for more whenever you paused to change positions.

  
  


Sans soon began to notice that your eye sockets were closing slowly, and that your thrusting was beginning to stop. It was still rough, just slower. You had hunched over him when you delivered the final thrust, your trail still instead of wagging everywhere like it did before. Still inside of him, you flop on top of him, your body passed out from the effort of just leaning up.

  
  


It had taken Sans a moment to realise that you weren't going to move, but you weren't exactly passed out, you just _couldn't_ move. Sans decided to try his best to make the most of this moment to help you both, trying his best to push you off gently, to which you growled at being taken out of his folds, but didn't show any action to moving.

  
  


Sans gently positioned you on the bed, your sockets trying their best to stay open, failing. He slowly gets up, grabbing a pair of your own shorts and white t-shirt. He grabs the covers that had fallen onto the floor, thankfully clean with no cum on it. He wraps it around himself as a form of comfort as he waddles towards the door.

  
  


He hears you cry out when he opens it, turning around he notices you staring as intently as you can, emitting another pleading cry. He smiles a tired smile at you.

  
  


“just gotta fix us both up verdana...” He huffs out, still out of breath from the past day. He glances at the digital clock on the side of the bed, concluding that it was midday, he sighs. “be back in a minute...” He walks out and shuts the door behind him, trying to ignore the more insistent cry coming from you for him to stay.

  
  


He walks down the hall, rubbing his femurs as he does so, walking into the kitchen/lounge he is greeted with a very worried Papyrus. Papyrus perks up when he hears Sans' bare feet clicking against the bottom step.

  
  


“BROTHER!! I WAS BEGINNING TO WORRY FOR A MINUTE THERE!! YOU WERE NOT SLEEPING IN YOUR ROOM AND I HEARD YOU AND VERDANA MAKING SOME WEIRD NOISES IN HERS!! I ASKED HYPHEN ABOUT IT-!!” Oh god, you're gonna kill him. “-AND HE SAID THAT VERDANA WAS GOING THROUGH A 'PHASE' AND YOU WERE HELPING HER!!”

  
  


Sans sighs as he rubs the back of his head, “yeah bro, that's pretty much all it is. it might be a while before i can hang out with you though...” He says guiltily, Papyrus' smile faltering for a moment.

  
  


“W-WELL, COULD YOU JUST TELL ME WHAT YOU ARE DOING IN HER ROOM? I'VE BEEN VERY WORRIED AND YOU LOOK SO TIRED...” He walks up to Sans and places his hand on his cheekbone in worry. Sans pulls his face away, his grin forced as he blushes a deep navy.

  
  


“u-uh, y-you don't have to worry bro, we're just- i mean i'm- after the party- ugh...” He rubs his eye socket. “i'm just tryin' to get her all... fixed up?” It sounded more like a question at the end, but Papyrus seems to have finally understood as realisation dawns on his features.

  
  


“WELL, BROTHER!! I MUST SAY IT IS NICE SEEING YOU UP TO HELP SOMEONE YOU CLEARLY CARE ABOUT!!” He wiggles his eyebrows at Sans and he can't help but blush even more. “NYEHEHEHEH!! WELL, DON'T LET ME STOP YOU!!” He does more exaggerated eye wiggles before bounding away to his room, giggling.

  
  


Sans sighs again and heads towards the kitchen, willing his blush to go back to normal. He searches through the cupboards, gulping down a bunch of ketchup in the meantime, finding a banana and some chisps. He opens the bag of chips there, scoffing them down since he hadn't been able to eat lunch or breakfast, and heads back to your room.

  
  


As he walks through the hallway, he can hear your insistent whining, begging for him to come back and help you. He opens the door leading to your room, and it all stops as you seem to have been able to sit up with what little strength you have left. He smiles at you as he shuts the door and locks it behind him, walking over and sitting on the edge of the bed. You reach out to him, grabbing him around the waist and pulling him in close, nuzzling into his abused neck. You had bitten him there a lot, but not hard enough to leave a bruise or a scar, just a red mark.

  
  


He hums in his own version of a purr, and you respond back with a purr like a cat as you continue to nuzzle him around his head, covering him in kisses as he blushes at your affection. He feels your hand slowly sinking down to his spine, under his shirt but he gently pulls it out before it could do anything. You groan in disapproval.

  
  


“nuh-uh sweetheart. you and i gotta eat before we go again.” He chuckles, to which you grumble at but don't complain, taking the banana he had gotten for you and peel it. He feels his grin grow, “you a monkey now? i mean, i knew you could be cheeky but...” You groan again, louder this time, but the faint smile on your face is obvious. He nudges your arm with an elbow “aw, cmon. you love my jokes.” You grumble again as you nibble on the banana, your sockets still closed in exhaustion. Seems like sitting up and lifting your arms is the only thing you can do right now.

  
  


You both eat in comfortable silence, at one point you start leaning against him, your mostly eaten banana falling into your lap as your arms flop. Sans soon realises that you had fallen asleep in the middle of eating, a small piece of banana hanging out of your mouth. He can't help but chuckle, pushing you back down onto the bed and cuddling you at the same time.

  
  


He continues to eat his chisps until about an hour later, when you wake up again. This time, Sans is ready with a shit ton of lube.

******

 

* * *

 

 

When Sans randomly woke up in his bed in the middle of a serious conversation with Undyne and Alphys (he had called them over to think of a plan for Hyphen), the first thing he thought was _'What the fuck?'_.

  
  


Wasn't he just in the living room a second ago? Had he imagined it all? He sits up, his head pounding as he rubs it, moving to stand when something odd strikes him.

  
  


His femurs, they're hurting again, like after your heat.

  
  


Panic had settled into his bones after coming to that realisation. Had Frisk RESET? No, he would be in Snowdin if they RESET. But they definitely LOADED... He shoots up, running out of his room when he hears a loud bang from your room, ignoring the pain between his legs.

  
  


He bursts into your room, worry deep in his bones as he searches frantically, ending up with locking eyes with you on the floor, staring up at him with curious eye sockets. He soon realised that you weren't exactly wearing anything and directed his gaze elsewhere. You apologised, but then questioned why he was there, to which he didn't have an answer to. He didn't exactly mean to burst in, he was just worried you... You wouldn't be there anymore...

  
  


Instead he just turns around and leaves.

  
  


But he couldn't help but be a little hurt when you slammed the door on him after your little laugh.

  
  


Did he do something wrong? Besides seeing you half nude he didn't think he did anything? Did you take him walking away, the wrong way? It was mostly meant to be a joke... He couldn't help but walk up to your door and trying to tempt you out. After using his little joke, he managed to get you to open the door.

  
  


He wasn't expecting the question.

  
  


Naturally, he tried lying about it, despite knowing now that you definitely remember. He felt bad at the hurt expression you pulled when he did, and tried recollecting himself to get ready for your fury when he told you.

  
  


He didn't expect you to actually _like_ the idea of you fucking him unconsciously...

  
  


But _hell on earth_ if it didn't turn him on.

  
  


When you left him there he couldn't help but feel dumbfounded. Why did you stop? You said 'for another time'... So was this not rejection? He hoped so, but when he saw you run for Hyphen, he couldn't help but sigh in relief. Your instincts must have been strong enough to let you half-remember about Hyphen, making you want to see him more than anything.

  
  


He still had a chance with you.

  
  


He's going to try his best to be the best mate.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Had an extra part to add to this but I thought it would be an okay starter for next chapter so I left it.
> 
> At least it's longer than last time.


	20. Have Some HEATED Times Together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You sleep, another nightmare/readers past that i hope'LL BLOW YOUR FUCKING MINDS...  
> And then Reader makes a BIG mistake... THAT ALSO BLOWS YOUR FUCKING- but sans and reader ain't sure if it counts as a mistake ;).
> 
> ...
> 
> I've been watching too many vines from Arthur.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Smut warning: Smut marked with ****** though it might be a good idea to read it, since it might have plot. Thought I'll just write what happened in the end notes.
> 
> HAHAHAHAHAH IM SO EXCITED FOR YOU GUYS TO READ THIS
> 
> OH OH SHSHSHSHSHSHSHHHHHHHH IM SPOILING IM SORRY-

Ever since that LOAD you haven't been able to let Hyphen go. You walked with him around the house, randomly hugged him at times, and even went to sleep with him in his bed. 

 

You've noticed how Sans keeps giving you weird looks every now and then, but he mostly just grabs your arm or tail and whines at you for attention. 

 

You are currently sitting on the couch with Hyphen on your lap and Sans grabbing your left arm, tugging it every now and then when your interest peaks. You wrap an arm around his neck and bend it so you can stroke his head, and he purrs at the contact. 

 

"You're so needy..." You comment, he huffs at you, only choosing to move closer. You close your eye sockets as you smile, the slow breaths coming from Sans and Hyphen playing on his phone on your lap slowly lulling you to sleep...

 

* * *

 

_You tuck your head down and put your hands to your front pressed together, the perfect example of someone being submissive as you watch Gaster working on his machines frustratedly._

 

_"God damnit!" He suddenly yells, causing you to jump as he throws the small machine part he was working on to the floor. He kicks it around for a while, not doing anything to help your nerves , if anything making it worse._

 

_He stops suddenly, turning his body to face you slowly, a cold look to his eye sockets as he stares you down. You feel yourself trembling as you continue to look down, wringing your hands together, your tail tucked between your legs. He makes a 'come hither' motion with his finger, and you do so reluctantly. This Monster always intimidated you, no matter what, but for some reason he had been a lot more cheerful lately, going missing from his work most of the time, which is why these moment have (thankfully) become a rare occurrence._

 

_When you reach to arms length, he picks you up from underneath your armpits (the top of your head reaches about his waist, he's THAT TALL. Or maybe you're just short) and places you on the table. You can tell by the trembling in his fist that he's holding back his anger, that you're going to have take his anger on at full force unwillingly._

 

 _"Stay still." He whispers, his voice filled with so much_ hate  _that it hurts your SOUL to hear. You watch as he rears his hand back, then squeeze your eye sockets shut as you wait for the upcoming pain to your glabella. Stars flash behind your eyelids as he punches you, white hot pain shooting through your head as you fall backwards onto the science table. Unknowing to both of you, you had fallen backwards onto a pointed upwards nail, which digs into your back when you scream, holding your skull in your hands as Gaster throws punches to your entire torso._

 

_This goes on for a while, him letting all of his frustrations out on your body as he hits you continuously. He even hits the nail after finding out it was there, causing it to rip the hospital gown you wear and further into one of your left ribs, only just missing your spine. Soon though, he stops completely, a blank look on his face as he stares at you. The bruises on your body are already forming, nasty purply-black blotches on your skeletal frame appearing quickly as you whimper._

 

_He picks you up angrily (you thought it was over?!), briskly walking towards a door you were firmly told not allowed to enter. You're not sure if Gaster thinks that this is the normal door he usually chucks you into to torture you in, or if he is purposely throwing you in there._

 

_He swings the metal open, blindly chucking you in as your chest hits the ground, slamming the door behind him afterwards. It's silent as you cry silently on the floor, your back hurting like all hell, the bruises on your body beginning to swell as you try to sit up._

 

_"hello?"_

 

_You jump backwards so you're sitting on your pelvis, staring into two bright, white pinpricks like yours._

 

 _"heya, i'm sans. sans the skeleton. are you-_ _"_

 

* * *

 

 

You jolt awake in a cold sweat, your eye exploding into a bright yellow light in the dim room. You try to quickly recover, not wanting to wake Sans who is still currently sleeping on your left. You sigh as the colour in the room fades into darkness, now realising that you both must have been asleep for a few hours. You notice that Hyphen isn't on your lap anymore, but a quick check in your family SOUL Bond confirms that he's just asleep in his room. There is a blanket covering you and Sans together, Papyrus probably came home from going out (Somewhere?? He never told you) and put it over you and tucked Hyphen to bed. 

 

You sigh, leaning your head back to relax again, but the telltale shift from the lump attached to you indicates that he is definitely not asleep.

 

"nightmare?" He murrmurrs into the fluff of your hoodie, his voice deep from sleep and you can't help but feel bad for waking him. 

 

"Nothing I can't handle..." You hum, scratching the back of his head again.

 

"y'know you can talk to me." He cracks open an eye socket and leans up to look at you directly.

 

"I know... Just. Not right now." Your voice quivers near the end, unable to help the emotion from entering it as you look down at him. His eye sockets are wide open now, giving you his full attention as if to give you the option to reconsider, but you end up getting lost in his white pinpricks. You notice how they grow in size, the glowing orb growing bigger and bigger, like a cat that's giving you a loving look. 

 

You can't help but reach a hand up, cupping his mandible as your eye sockets lid, a soft smile on your lips as you trail your phalanges around his jaw. He leans into your touch, his large pupils slowly turning into inverted hearts as he closes his sockets for a moment, opening them again to stare at you.

 

You know that normally, people would think that you guys are moving too fast, that this was not the stage you should be at yet, that you need to get to know him better, but that's not how Monsters work. Monsters work differently than humans, and even to their own kind most of the time. Monsters are set into groups, Submissive and Dominant. The Submissive's are the carers, the ones who hold the children, the uneasy. They usually rely on their Dominant's to speak up for them.

 

The Dominant's, however, are the leaders, the protectors, the supporters. They protect their young and mates, support them through illness (the Submissive's were more fragile, making them more prone to diseases) and are  _very_ defensive. The downside of being a Dominant, is that they aren't good with handling the children they bred. Though, they still try for their mates. But, sometimes, Dominant's don't have mates... They have  _pets_.

 

Needless to say you are a Dominant, but you don't want a whore. You want someone to give your love to and cherish them.

 

Just like the Submissive grabbing your arm tightly.

 

With that thought on your mind you can't help but growl, a protective frown pulling at your features as you push your forehead against Sans'. 

 

You feel a breathy exhale against your face, and when you look carefully enough, you notice the look of pure relief on Sans' face as he grabs the back of your head. You softly place your white lips onto his, moving slowly but passionately as you try to put as much love into the kiss as he reciprocates. 

 

******

 

Your hands glide down his sides as you begin to sit up and lean over him, his head having to tilt back some. You slide your hands into his jacket, his white t-shirt the only thing blocking your path to his chest as he moans against your mouth, to which you nibble at his bottom lip teasingly. You can see his erection through his pants, a dim blue illuminating the room as you shove him backwards onto the couch. 

 

You trail a phalange over his tented pants, causing him to shiver in delight and you repeat the motion. He stops kissing you to breathe for a moment, thrusting his hips up to your fingers when you add more pressure. You chuckle, out of breath a little yourself.

 

"You like that?" You whisper, wrapping your entire hand around his dick and stroking it through his pants. He moans loudly, to which you slap a hand around his mouth to quiet him. "Maybe we shouldn't do this here... My room is sound proof... You can be as loud as you want in there baby..." You grunt when he lifts up his foot to rub on the inside of your femur, close to your own erection but not quite touching. The shit-eating grin he gives you tells you that that wasn't a mistake one bit, and you growl, moving your hand and slamming your lips back on his again, forcing your tongue into his mouth.

 

His eye sockets widen at first before they roll into the back of his head when you thrust against him. You wrap him up in your arms, placing his legs behind you as you pick him up, still kissing roughly as he quickly tries to pull off your hoodie in the process. You walk over to your room, too into the kiss to teleport, and slam the door shut with your tail, locking it. 

 

You then slam him against the wall, your arms releasing his hips for a moment so he could roughly pull off your hoodie and throw it too the ground. You pull his own off aswell, chucking it to the side until you suddenly feel like you're floating, an all too familiar darkness flying by you for a moment. You then appear merely on top of your bed, you on top of Sans as he pants like a bitch in heat below you. You ignore his wandering hands on your body in favour of lifting his shirt above his head, revealing his ribs and something that  _really_ catches you off guard.

 

"Oh?" You chuckle, a little shocked that he thought this far ahead. He looks down a moment confused as to why you stopped, then blushes a deep navy and tries to cover his face with his hands. "Is this all for me, baby?" You lean down, snapping the dark blue lingerie he was wearing. It didn't have the bra connected to it (why would it?), but the ropes were all there. Upon further inspection you notice that he's actually wearing a thong that goes with it.

 

You lick a stripe up his ribs, continuing to thumb his dick again as you do, and he moans loudly, but still tries to cover his face in embarrassment. Oh, you can't have that.

 

"Baby, move your hands. I wanna see your pretty face..." He does, very reluctantly, showing his navy blush that's covering his entire skull. You smile lovingly at him as you pull his cock out, licking your fangs. "See, there's no need to hide such a beautiful face like yours baby." He looks away, mumbling a small "thank you". You chuckle, sliding down his chest to the thick cock that throbs with anticipation.

 

He's still not looking, unknowing to when you pull his thong to the side, and lick the top of his head, causing him to jolt and thrust up unexpectedly. You hold his hips down, giving him a playfully scolding tone. "You're so greedy..." You lick from the bottom of his shaft to the head, a bead of precum rolling down from the tip as you suckle on it. "Aren't you? You're my greedy boy... Say it." You demand, your sharp teeth nibbling the top of his head the slightest bit. He groans, his blush deepening (somehow), but he doesn't say anything, only closing his eye sockets and reaching his hand down to place it on your head.

 

You frown at him disapprovingly, shoving his cock all the way down your throat until your lips touch his pelvis then quickly coming back up and sucking on the side. He moans loudly, his dick producing more precum as you stroke him. "Say. It." You growl, sending vibrations through his cock.

 

"i-i'm your-r greedy b-boy!" He almost yells, pushing insistently at your head. "j-just p-please! ahh!" He groans as you suck him off again, using your hands to play with his balls at the same time. 

 

You continue to do this for a minute, and you can feel his cock beginning to throb, his legs tensing up as he gets close to orgasm. You pop his dick out of your mouth before he does though, and he whines at the loss of stimulation. He reaches up to grab your arms and tugs on them, to which you chuckle at, grabbing his hands and gently placing them above his head. "Patience, you'll get what you want baby."

 

You lean down to give him another slow kiss, your lips syncing with his as you push your pants down. Your thick erection pops out to attention, and you stroke it as you trail a finger down his ribs, now noticing that he no longer has a dick but a vagina. You put your phalange on his entrance, breaching him slowly, noting with a frown on your face that it looks rather... Bruised...

 

Which is probably why he gasped in pain when you breached him the slightest bit with your phalange.

 

You pull back instantly, worried that you had hurt him as you watch his face. 

 

"Are you okay? I didn't hurt you too bad did I? Oh gods, I'm sorry! W-we can stop if it's too much-" You start to lean off of him, arms lifted in a placating manner, but he shoots up, wrapping his arms around your neck and pulling you down on top of him again.

 

"no! no, i want to do this! j-just..." He blushes again. "p-please be gentle..." He whispers, stuffing his face into your neck and inhaling your scent. You pause, but then chuckle as you reach down to his soaking folds again, not entering him, but placing it on top of it.

 

"Well, since you're so eager... How about this?" Your right eye sockets glows a soft green, like the leaves from a tree, and so does your hand. Green healing magic swirls around his folds, the bruised colour fading back to his normal blue. You smirk when he relaxes against you, placing your thumb on top of his clit and sending a wave of magic through him, causing him to jolt in pleasure. "Is that better?" He nodded, spreading his legs wider in an invitation. You chuckle, a sinister smile gracing your features as you hover over him, "Good... Because I wanna fuckin' pound you into this damn mattress." He visibly shivers.

 

"g-god yes! please! just fuck me!" He yells out, and you growl, stuffing your face into his neck and biting as you position yourself at his entrance. He cries out when you push in half way, his walls constricting around you as you push more in slowly. The feeling of his walls around your cock feels  _so good_. Your eye lights roll into the back of your head as you push further in, whispering encouragements and praises. Once your hips touch his you don't give him time to adjust, pulling out quickly and thrusting back in. He screams in pleasure, wrapping his legs around you tightly and gripping your sweater. 

 

"Oh yeah, you like that? Ahh, I know you do, Mmmff, I can f-feel you squeezing me, ghh, so tightly." You pound into him desperately, you've been wanting to do this for a while (consciously anyway) and have been pent up ever since. You grip his waist, pulling him up as if to try and get closer to him. The new angle allows you to hit at his G-spot, making him choke on his own moans and pant heavily. Your thrusting gets impossibly faster.

 

"Ohhh, you want me to breed you, huh? You want me to, fuck, breed with this tight little pussy? M-make you carry our child?" You groan, honestly the idea of it is only turning you more on, you've never  _actually_ bred with anyone before but the sound of it makes it very enticing. His tongue lolls out of his mouth as he literally  _screams_.

 

"yes!! please, fill me with your c-cum! ahh, i want it, p-please! ahh, fuck," He keeps begging, begging for you to fill him, begging for you to make him have a kid, begging you to  _impregnate him_. You can't help but let your instincts take over, roaring as you force your knot into his pussy, filling him up quickly enough as you hear Sans sob in ecstasy and moans out praises. He's clenching so tightly around you, fluids pouring down his tight pussy and to the sheets, and you hear a quiet _'pop'_ in the back of your mind, but you don't care right now as you collapse on top of your official mate.

 

******

 

You both lay there for a minute, panting as you try to recollect yourselves. Once you do you can't help but start giggling. You hear Sans make a questioning tone, and you lift your head up so your chin was sitting on his chest. You rub a hand over his stomach, your pupils turning to hearts as you look at him.

 

"Our SOULs connected there for a second, love. Y'know what that means?" It takes him a moment, but soon his eye sockets widen in shock, and what looks like glee as he raises a hand to his mouth.

 

"oh my god... holy shit, you actually got me pregnant... HOLY SHIT!!" 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Basically, Verdana got Sansy preggers ;)
> 
> me like som sub sans
> 
> By the way, if anybody is wondering (And completely off topic, sorta), in this fanfic, skeletons will ALWAYS have a genitalia attached to them. They don't 'summon' anything, cuz it's alrdy there. The only thing they can change about it is the different types or like, um (how do i put this) animal positions??? Like, Monsters' main mating is like a dog, but if they're like skeletons where they're more reliant on their magic to reproduce, they can change it so they can mate like a human, or, idk... A horse? Elk, giraffe XD. anything they want rly, though they prefer to stick to their main one.
> 
> Also remember that they are not LITERAL skeletons, only skeleton looking MONSTERS. Which is why they still need to breathe and all that.
> 
> Just letting you in on it so you guys could understand a bit more.
> 
> Now im wondering if you guys can guess how reader can use that healing magic she does~ ;)


	21. Y'know The Dicc Is Good When You're Up Washing Dishes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sans does something unusual. smutty smut smut part. u find out sansy has a cute little tail, only barely noticeable. toriel comes over. you have a freak out. sans calms you down. things happen and im too lazy to write this summary and give you spoilers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, guys. The 10th of Jan, is this fan fic's anniversary. It's also the anniversary of my first year for when i started riding.
> 
> And I am just sat here, waiting for fanart becuz im a sucker for it.
> 
> ~ = Sans talking through the bond.
> 
> \- = Verdana talking through the bond.
> 
> IMPORTANT NOTE: THERE IS A LOT OF FUCKIN' GORE IN THIS. though im prob shit at describing it, it's still there. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED.
> 
> Smut marked with ****** (though i do suggest reading it)

You're woken up by light shaking to your shoulder. 

 

"Verdana... Wake up." Sounds like Papyrus. You groan as you groggily open your eye sockets to look up at his, widening at the sheer excitement sparkling in them. Literal stars are gleaming around him. "Verdana, my friend." He says, a little louder this time. He clasps your shoulders in his hands. "I don't know what you did, but I cannot believe it." He states matter of factly. You make a questioning noise, still half asleep, as you notice that Sans is gone.

 

"Wuh...?" 

 

"Come. Look!" He lifts you from under your armpits, and you slowly accept your fate of being awake. He quickly carries you to the kitchen/lounge, and you hear a tap running. "Look, look!!" He says, pointing your head towards the sink. Your eye sockets widen.

 

Sans is there, cleaning the dishes on top of a stool (he was too short to reach the sink properly), with an apron on. 

 

_Cleaning. The. Dishes. With that fucking adorable apron._

 

 _He has never cleaned the dishes before since you met him. **Ever.**_ And from Papyrus' reaction, he hasn't done so in a while.

 

A big, dopey smile crawls on your face whilst you stare at his relaxed one, humming a tune that you are unfamiliar with. Papyrus places you down to stand, covering his huge grin in shock, even though he already saw the scene before you. A quick glance at the clock tells you it's 8AM. Papyrus suddenly decides to make you two known, standing proudly in the doorway you two were hiding behind and striking a pose.

 

"BROTHER!!" Sans jumps, dropping the plate he was furiously scrubbing into the sink, splashing himself a little. "I DO NOT KNOW WHAT YOU AND VERDANA DID, BUT I AM S-SO. ELATED TO SEE THIS!!" Papyrus actually  _tears up_. Sans blushes blue as he stares at the two of you. "I-I, T-THE GREAT P-PAPYRUS, AM SO P-PROUD!!" Papyrus runs up to his brother and gives him a 'bone'-(heh)crushing hug. Sans smiles, his blush growing, but hugs his brother back.

 

Meanwhile, you're still standing there, unable to take your eye sockets off of the apron he was wearing. 

 

It was a short apron, only reaching above his knees when standing straight, the edges frilly with a pouch-looking-pocket at the front. it was tied at the back with a bow, and a strap that ran around his neck. The water dribbling down the front of it from Sans dropping the plate into water was enough to make your magic flare. When you look back up at his face you notice that he's staring at you, but looks away as if he was shy. You had to suppress a growl.

 

"WELL, SINCE YOU ARE DOING THAT I BETTER START ON BREAKFAST!! PLEASE, CARRY ON!!" Papyrus interrupts. He opens a cabinet and pulls out some cereal, grabbing a bowl at the same time and pouring a hefty amount into it. Sans turns around and continues to clean the dishes, picking up his previously dropped plate and placing it into the drying rack. You walk over there lazily, hands in your pockets (you were too lazy to get fully undressed last night, and a little preoccupied) and your pinpricks trained on Sans. You come up behind him, pressing your stomach to his back and trailing your hands up and down his arms. You lean down to the side of his head as he jumps again.

 

"...What's the occasion...?"

 

"j-just felt like doin' somethin'."

 

"That's a bit mean, don't you think?" You whisper, your hands trailing from his arms and down to his hips. "I mean, we just mated last night, you're cheating on me already? Damn, I should up my game." He leans back and hits your shoulder, a smirk on his face.

 

******

 

"shut up, you know that's not what i mea- ahh..." He unintentionally gasps when you grind your pelvis against his, letting out a low growl as he tries to move away from you. He sends a panicked look your way, glancing at Papyrus who was only behind you, eating his cereal quickly whilst watching what sounds like Mettaton on the TV. "'d-'dana! y-you can't do this n-now!" He whisper yells, trying to step off of the stool to move around you but you hold him firmly in place, making him squirm. You rub gently on his hip bones that are now poking up from his shorts, licking at the bite mark on his vertebrae. 

 

"Mm, you better be quiet then huh?" You chuckle as he shivers, but, then he turns his head towards you, a mischievous glint to his eye sockets. You raise an eyebrow. 

 

"...more like you better hold yourself back, if you can." That statement catches you off guard, especially when he shoves his rear into your crotch. You choke on your own breath, your hips bucking forward into his. You hear him gasp out, grinding back into you even more, even going as far as to thrust against you. It takes everything in you not to plow him against the sink right there, but a quick glance to Papyrus throws that idea out the window.

 

Papyrus stands up suddenly, holding his now empty bowl in his gloved hands. You and Papyrus lock eyes, the tense atmosphere increasing as he freezes, along with you, though Sans keeps grinding against your crotch, unknowing. In the corner of your sight, you can see him closing his eye sockets in complete bliss, leaning against the counter. 

 

You and Papyrus stare each other down for a long while, the tension only growing as time goes on. Then, suddenly, a huge grin spreads across his face. He places his bowl back on the coffee table, giving you a quick wink, and running to his room. You let out a breath you didn't know you were holding. You knew Papyrus wasn't naive like people think, he knew the deal with having sex and mating and all that jazz. He just thinks it's a little icky to talk about publicly, so he always tries to avoid the subject.

 

With him gone, you feel no shame in picking Sans up by the legs, forcing him to lean over the sink that still has water in it. He yelps, gripping the edges of the sink to keep away from getting wet, and whips his head around. You rip off his pants, nuzzling the bulge through his boxers before he can protest. 

 

"verdana! p-papyrus-!!" He yells, but he cuts himself off with a loud moan when you suck on the bulge through his boxers. 

 

"-Went to his room... He saw you acting like a bitch in heat, grinding against me desperately like that." You growl, and before he could recover from the mortification of his brother catching him in such an act, you pull down his boxers and lick at his anus. His cock bounces against your chin, twitching every time you lap at his ass hole. You let your tongue breach him briefly, and you feel him tense up, still not entirely used to being penetrated in his ass. 

 

You lap at his walls for a while, slicking it up with your spit to ready him whilst he moans. You pull your tongue out, giving it one last lick before moving away and pushing a finger into him. Now that you're not busy eating him out, you can see how his coccyx is actually longer than normal. Maybe 2-3 vertebrates longer, and it was wagging. You can't help but chuckle, using your other hand to mess with it as he jumps.

 

"Didn't know you had this, it's pretty cute." You hum, twisting his tiny tail around your phalanges as he blushes a deep blue. You wink at him, the tip of your tongue sticking out teasingly, "You're pretty special aren't you?" He looks away, but you reach forward and place a hand on his cheek, turning his head gently back to you. You smile softly at him, "But you were already special, well, you are to me." You place your forehead against his, closing your sockets as you get lost in the moment, your hand stilling inside of him for a moment. You feel him reach back with one of his hands, wrapping his arm around your neck and leaning towards you.

 

A knock at the door interrupts your moment.

 

******

 

You growl, trying to ignore the person there by leaning down to Sans' neck and nibbling it, not hard enough to do any damage. But Sans pushes you off unexpectedly, and jumps off the stool. He walks towards the door as he tries to fix his pants and tuck his cock (which looked incredibly hard) away. You whine, hunching your back in defeat as you watch your mate open the door, an apologetic glance sent your way. He opens the door to reveal...

 

Your magic literally  _flies_ around you in anger.

 

...Toriel.

 

You teleport out of there before either of them see the light show your instincts had created, forcing your magic to calm down. Sans is your mate now, there's no need to get jealous anymore. He wouldn't leave you... Right?

 

Dread fills your SOUL.

 

_Right?!_

 

H-he can't leave! If he did, it would kill the pup! N-no, no. He won't leave, he cares about you, and he clearly sounded happy about being with you and having the pup.

 

Your mind so cruelly reminds you of when he stood up for Toriel when you where the blaster. 

 

Tears gather in your sockets as you sit heavily on your bed, hands wrapped around your head in a protective position. 

 

He won't leave. He won't leave. He won't leave.  _He won't leave. He won't leave. He won't leave. He can't leave! He can't! He can't, he can't, he can't, he can't leave you all alone again-!_

 

_~'dana...~_

 

_-Huh?!-_

 

...

 

_*You feel a faint presence in your SOUL._

 

_~'dana, i won't leave you.~_

 

_-H-how are you doing this?! We're not fully bonded-!-_

 

 _~your SOUL was panicking so much. it was literally opening itself for help. toriel... was...~_ He trails off.

 

_-What?-_

 

You feel him. You can feel his emotions. He's nervous.  _~i don't think i should say...~_

 

You growl.  _- **What?** -_

 

_~she was... trying to plan how to... make you suffer... she thought i would help her. i placed some of my magic into your SOUL before she could. but don't worry, nothing major, and if you aren't ready for this sort of thing yet, i can remove it.~_

 

You teleport in front of Toriel, who was sitting on the couch, staring at Sans with hurt. Sans was glaring at her, his arms crossed as he looks to you. Toriel jumps when she sees you, a sneer pulling at her mouth.

 

Before she can say anything, you grab her by the throat, cutting off any snide remark she was planning to say. Sans doesn't look like he's gonna make a move to help Toriel as her hands fly up to your wrist, pulling at it uselessly as she stares wide-eyed at you. 

 

**_"You think it's a smart idea to try and make me suffer in my most vulnerable moment...?"_ **

 

You grip her neck even tighter, cutting off her air flow completely as she struggles to breathe.

 

**_"What kind of a person are you? You're going to make me suffer while I'm trying to look after my son and my mate? What kind of Queen does that?"_ **

 

Your right eye socket bursts in yellow flames, much larger than it normally was. Your left eye socket, which is currently void of light, slowly begins to glow red.

 

**_"How would you like that? You're hurt by something, or rather, someone, and i take advantage of you? At least I actually tolerate you. I don't hurt you. I don't hurt Innocents."_ **

 

She spits at your face in anger. Using as much strength as she can muster, she whispers; "L-lier...". She looks towards Sans, as if he'll help. He doesn't.

 

 **_"Oh? And how am I lying? Is this the bullshit you've been saying about me? About how I murdered your children? Heheheh... How many times do I have to say it?_ ** **_"_ **

 

You pull her off the couch, forcing her to kneel in front of you.

 

**_"That wasn't me, it was never me. That was Undyne, how do you think she knew what a human looked like at first sight? Her missing eye? That was from the Yellow SOUL."_ **

 

Toriel's eyes widen in shock. Your grip loosens as you smile, a sinister smile, you want this to last longer. The red glow in your left eye socket grows.

 

**_"Heheh, that ring a bell?  That Justice SOUL had a gun, shot her right in the eye when she was passively asking him to come with her to Asgore's castle. That's why she decided to kill humans on first sight."_ **

 

_*You feel the presence in your SOUL shiver. They feel conflicted._

 

You pause, turning your head towards Sans at the new information. It's true, his face is full of confliction and he's shuffling his feet on the ground, wringing his hands together.

 

_-What is it, love?-_

 

He jumps, finally making eye contact with you, sweat beading on his head as he looks away again. 

 

"i-i don't know who to trust... you're saying one thing and she says another!" 

 

Your grip on Toriel's throat disappears, your arm hanging in the air uselessly. She drops to the ground holding her throat and coughing hysterically.

 

_He doesn't trust you._

 

You're both silent as Toriel coughs, until you feel your protective wall around your SOUL build again. Your eyes harden, looking to the ground as you push Sans' magic out of your SOUL. He jumps at the force, his expression one of hurt. 

 

"If you don't trust me then why are you protecting me in my worst moments?"

 

His face fills with confusion, until realization crosses it. You stuff your hands in the pockets of your hoodie as you back away from Toriel.

 

"o-oh.. n-no i didn't mean it like that! i do trust you! i'm just confused on what's going on!" He tries to reason, but it's ignored when Toriel suddenly stands straight and promptly slaps you across the face. Your head whips to the side, but that's about it. You don't budge other than that, your expression blank. She grips the collar of your shirt when you turn towards her again,  lifting you to her height as she growls at you. 

 

"You think you can talk to your Queen like that-!" You teleport away.

 

You didn't think of a destination as you teleported, floating in the all too familiar void as you think of a place. You end up appearing in an alleyway, not far from the apartment. 

 

Your back slams against the wall as you trip, landing on your butt. You sit there for a while, tucking your feet to your chest and placing your head in your arms.

 

_He doesn't trust you._

 

The thought, or rather, fact, hurts a lot more than it did before. D-did you do something? Maybe it was all the angst talk. It's not like your history is known, despite Asgore nagging about it after the war. Nobody really cared about that one knight in the war that went missing anyways, so no wonder it didn't spread. You can briefly hear yelling in the distance, and a loud slam of a door. 

 

You can feel your SOUL's walls crumbling again, tears streaming down your face. You try your best to pull them back up, but the thought of your mate leaving you, it hurts  _so bad_. 

 

_~-ana! -me -ck -me!~_

 

_*The presence tries to contact you. Your SOUL protection drops._

 

_~'dana, -lease, -ome ba- -ome.~_

 

_*The presence pushes further, you feel magic stroke your SOUL comfortingly. Your SOUL protection drops._

 

_~verdana, please come back home. i'm sorry, toriel's gone you can come back!~_

 

_-But you don't trust me.-_

 

_*The presence feels regret._

 

_~i do! i just don't know about yours or toriel's history, i have no idea what you two are talking about. please, just, come back and help me understand.~_

 

_*The barest call of an unborn child's SOUL convinces you._

 

You sigh, standing up from your position on the ground, you don't bother wiping the tears from your cheeks, you already know that you won't be able to stop crying. You teleport back to the lounge, a pacing Sans stopping in his tracks. You can feel how he's glad your back, but feels guilty at the look on your face. He tempts you to sit on the couch, to which you do so obediently. Despite the situation, you'll still do whatever he wants. 

 

"ok, i... i just want to know what's going on...?" He sits next to you, grabbing your hands in his own, holding them for his own comfort.

 

You sigh again, exhaustion seeping into your voice. You ignore the banging from the door.

 

"You better sit back, it's gonna be a long talk."

 

* * *

 

_"Perseverance._

 

_You shiver as you walk through the snow, your usual routine around the Snowdin forest making your legs sore. The sound of the Ruins doors opening brings you to attention, the Ruins door never opens..._

 

_You venture towards said door, making quick but careful steps. You hide behind a tree, the path towards Snowdin town in front of you. A human walks past you, holding a notepad and wearing glasses. A large backpack was being tugged, they have black, shoulder high hair, grey shorts, brown boots and a purple and black striped sweater. They looked conflicted, glancing back at the door every now and then as a weak knock is heard._

 

_You rolled your eyes. Toriel can be so stubborn._

 

_You follow the little human as they walk through the town towards waterfall easily. Nobody knew what a human looked like at the moment, so it was expected._

 

_They made it near hotland, about to pass Gerson's shop until said turtle walks out, making the human pause in its tracks to stare at him. He gasps, points to it with a delighted grin and yells;_

 

_"WA HA HA! A HUMAN!"_

 

_The human jumps as they are suddenly pulled into a battle, their Purple SOUL floating in front of it's chest. Despite the SOUL shivering in fear, they keep a straight face, and face Gerson head on._

 

_Attacks are shot back and forth, the human **Staying on the lines** as they dodge, furiously writing in their notebook (somehow) all the while. You watch with a bored expression, this was going on for an unreasonable long while. _

 

_But, Gerson pulled out his person-sized-sledgehammer, without the human noticing._

 

_Your eye sockets widen as you watch him slam his hammer on the human's head, crushing it instantly- blood pouring everywhere- oh gods, you can see it's organs- the purple SOUL about to crack in half as it shakes in horrendous pain-_

 

_Until a magic bubble surrounds it, stopping the SOUL from cracking, and floating towards Gerson's now outstretched hand._

 

_"Wa ha ha, well played human. But not today. Maybe next time." He pats the bubble, walks over towards the human's corpse, and picks up the notebook and glasses that were, somehow, undamaged. He chuckles, "Wa ha ha. This could do some good selling, I shall keep this whilst I give this SOUL to Asgore." He turns around and leaves, most likely to Asgore._

 

_Once he's gone, you walk towards the human's corpse, staring at it sadly. They were only a child._

 

_You pick the human up (as much as you can anyway, they were practically split in half), and walk away towards Asgore's castle, fully intending to place their body in a coffin. They deserve that at least."_

 

"wait, what?" Sans interrupts. You frown.

 

"What?"

 

"gerson just... split a human in half and left?" He looks disgusted.

 

"Well, we were all very naive back then." You invite him to sit on your lap, and he does reluctantly, wrapping his arms around your middle as you place your chin on top of his head. "Can I continue now?" He nods.

 

_"Justice_

 

_There was another human. He was walking through waterfall, his head low, his cowboy hat covering his eyes, and a gun in hand. This human wore brown shorts, black boots, a yellow and grey striped sweater, blonde hair tied into a ponytail and a yellow bandana around his neck. The child looked SOULless, but you knew that's just how most Justice SOUL's acted. They were tough, and would try their best. The mages you fought on the surface who had Justice SOUL's all had at least some type of shooting magic._

 

_He was approaching Undyne's house. You liked the fish, she was enthusiastic and on guard with everything. She was currently part of the royal guard, Gorvenal being the current Head of the Royal Guard. You fought alongside that fireball in the war, he was quiet and easy going, a good friend of yours._

 

_You're not sure where he currently is. And you'd be lying if you said you didn't miss him._

 

_A high-pitched gasp in the human's direction distracts you, looking up you notice how Undyne is now in front of him._

 

_'Makes sense' you think. 'He just passed her house'._

 

_"A-are you... A human?!" She exclaims, elated. You can't help but smile at her excitement, and she clears her throat, patting her chest roughly. The human is unmoving._

 

_"Human! I must request you come with me, I must take you to Asgore so he can... Well..." She rubs the back of her head. "I-I'm not sure what he's going to do, probably offer you some tea, he's always such a softy! I should know, he trained me-!" She continues to rant about how funny 'King Fluffybuns' is, that she doesn't notice the human slowly raising the gun at her head._

 

_You tense up and run out of the rock you were hiding behind, arms out and magic quickly seeping into your hands._

 

_"UNDYNE!! LOOK OUT!!"_

 

_The human **Shoots** **...**_

 

_You shove him as he does, but the scream that comes afterwards is deafening. You can see Undyne clutching her head as blood spews out of her eye, seeping through her hands as she struggles to keep consciousness._

 

_"JUST HANG ON UNDYNE!!" You yell desperately. You run over your green healing magic already ready to help her. You forcefully move her hand away from her face, placing your own above her eye (you try to ignore the fact you can see **inside** her socket) and seeping wave after wave of healing magic. She quickly falls still, her consciousness leaving her completely, and you notice the human getting up._

 

_You can see in the corner of your eye him aiming at you. You scowl at him._

 

_"You humans never change."_

 

_Bones pierce through him before he can make the shot."_

 

"...wow." Sans murmurs against your chest. "so, you saved undyne?" you chuckle, but it's hollow.

 

"Yeah, but she never knew me properly. I was like the stalker of the Underground at the time. She didn't know who saved her and had searched for me to thank me. She never did." You rub his head comfortingly.

 

"but wait, didn't those two teenagers, bratty and catty have his hat and gun later?" Sans asks. You hum.

 

"They used to live in Waterfall together for a while. You weren't exactly born at that point." You chuckle as he blushes. You pat his head, whispering "So little..." as you do. "Long story short, they found his things when they were on their way to Hotland. I think they thought if they made the price really high, it'd sell." You sigh, those teenagers could be a riot. "Is this too much to handle...?" You say after a moment. He lets out a breath.

 

"a little, but i can handle it. keep going." You nod approvingly, your mate was strong.

 

_"Patience_

 

_A child was walking through the Ruins with Toriel. The sight of the Queen frustrated you, you two weren't exactly on good terms with each other. Still, she's your Queen, you have to keep her safe, as well as all the other Monsters. You almost failed with Undyne, if it wasn't for Dr Alphys and your healing magic, she would've been a goner._

 

_Toriel was holding the child's hand as she led them through the puzzles. The child herself looked so nervous as she gripped her hand. She wore shorts that where a faded light blue, grey shoes, light blue and white striped sweater and a red ribbon hold her blonde hair up in a ponytail. What worried you was the knife obviously strapped on the inside of her shorts, Toriel was too excited to have another child or whatever creepy shit she does to notice it._

 

_Toriel herself was wearing a purple gown, the Monster city's symbol sticked to the front, she wore no shoes. But she was wearing a blood red scarf around her neck that was covering her muzzle a little._

 

_'What's with the striped sweaters?' you think. You're pretty sure the humans didn't put every child they had in striped sweaters unless they followed the Monster ways. You know nobody did that anymore though, you watched be killed by their own kind._

 

_You watched as Toriel led the child to the view of the abandoned Ruins, a castle in the distance with houses surrounding it. Froggits and Whimsuns were living peaceful down there, along with the odd Vegetoid. It was warming to see. What wasn't exactly warming was watching the child._

 

_She had let go of Toriel's huge paw to take in the view, but as Toriel continued forwards to near the edge of the platform you all were standing on, the child's face took on a dark look. She took out her Toy Knife, and she **Doesn't Move** for a moment, before she runs forward towards an unsuspecting Toriel. _

 

_'No, not again.' You think. You reach a hand out and yell;_

 

_"TORIEL!!"_

 

_Toriel flips around as the child swings at her, cutting right through her red scarf, barely missing her neck. Toriel takes a step back, shocked. You run forward, grabbing the human's wrist and bending it backwards. They try and fight back, screaming for help._

 

**_*But nobody came._ **

 

_Her red bow comes undone in her struggling, dropping the knife in the process. You slam her to the ground, summoning a sharp bone in hand, raising it into the air-_

 

_"Wait, no!"_

 

_You slam the bone through the human's head, blood splattering all over your clothes._

 

_The red ribbon flies off somewhere else."_

 

Your silent, expecting Sans to say something. He shuffles in his place a bit. 

 

"y-you just.... killed her? in front of toriel...?" He whispers. You sigh sadly.

 

"I'm not really a fighter, despite all of my magic and history. But when I'm needed, I won't hesitate." He nods slowly.

 

"keep going." You nod.

 

_"Bravery_

 

_From what you've heard, there's a human running through Snowdin._

 

_Monster's have come to realize what humans actually look like, making it easier for them to spread the news of one being in town. Apparently, this human was either peaceful and would run straight past you, or would strangle you to death. You're not sure if you believe them, but from what the Justice and Patience SOULs had done, you would keep on guard._

 

_You're running through the Snowdin Forest, spotting something in the distance._

 

_It was the human, in a battle with a Snowdrake. The human was in a protective stance, feet spread apart and arms up to block any hits the Snowdrake threw at it. This human wore pink, tough gloves, a white bandana with some kind of symbol at the front, an orange and grey striped sweater (again?!), faded brown shorts and brown shoes._

 

_The Snowdrake roars in frustration when he is unable to kill the human, and the human uses it to his advantage, running forward and throwing a punch. The Snowdrake backs up, surprised but the human **Keeps Running**. He swings punch after punch at the Snowdrake, a blank look to his face, sweat beading down his head. He catches the Snowdrake on his muzzle, knocking him to the ground, and the human climbs on top of him, grabbing the Snowdrake's throat. He chokes the life out of the Snowdrake, and you freak out. Suffocating someone to death is a horrid thing to do, even you wouldn't do that._

 

_Not unless they deserved it._

 

_You run forward, snapping your hand out to take hold of the human's throat. They yell out in surprise, letting the Snowdrake go and their hands fly up to grip your hand. You pull the human off of the poor Snowdrake that was slowly recovering, having coughing fits. You force the human to lie on the ground, shoving his head in the snow. His bandana unties itself from his head, being blown away from the three of you. He struggles against you, pushing off the floor, but soon, he slows. His body goes limp._

 

_You let the human go, and you can't help but take off it's gloves. They weren't exactly pink anymore, covered in blood and dust. You walk aimlessly for a while, ignoring the Snowdrake that was thanking you profusely. You spot a chest, and blindly place the gloves in there, unable to look at them anymore._

 

_You head towards Asgore's castle, dread filling your SOUL."_

 

"why were you so upset with this human?" Sans asks you. You shrug.

 

"I just thought I was a bad person for giving him one of the many worst deaths. Suffocation is a horrifying experience." You shiver at the thought.

 

He only nods for you to go on.

 

_"Integrity_

 

_Monsters from the Royal Guard informed you of a human wearing a tutu and ballet shoes were running around Waterfall._

 

_Apparently, the human was in no rush to get to Asgore and find a way out. Actually, the opposite. The Monsters from the Royal Guard told you that this human had been camping out in a certain area in Waterfall, a place were not many Monsters go to. Clever, but not hidden enough to dance in the spot._

 

_You teleported to the said place. Immediately, you spot the human. They were dancing in front of you, lifting their leg up high and spinning. They notice you quickly, their eyes growing wide at the sight of you. You run forward when they **Jump** away, able to grab their tutu and pull back. The tutu tears off, left somewhere on the floor as you chase the human. _

 

_They were good at dodging, they kept jumping away every time you swiped to grab at them. They had dark skin, dark brown hair tied up into a neat bun, grey shorts with their ballerina shoes and blue and white striped sweater. After a while you grow tired, teleporting in front of them, forcing them to turn. They turn towards the waterfall, splashing through a secret hole on the other side. You notice how their ballerina shoes were too wet to stay together, untying themselves and falling off of her feet as she gets to the other side._

 

_The reaches a dead end quickly, spinning around to face you._

 

_"Sorry human."_

 

_You raise your hand, your eye socket glowing yellow._

 

_"I know you were a good kid, Angmar.""_

 

Sans stays silent this time, hugging you tighter. 

 

You hope this doesn't change his opinion of you.

 

_"Kindness_

 

_You were so surprised to hear that a human made it to Hotland. This human was the only one that made it there, (Besides the King and Ex-Queens human) it was impressive to say the least. The problem was, they were struggling to survive._

 

_You teleport to Hotland, spotting a figure on the ground quickly. Apparently, the human had been struck down by a Pyrope, the bugger had tried crushing the human's lungs. As you walk towards the human, you note their green SOUL. Kindness... You hated hurting the kind humans._

 

_The human lifts their hand that was holding a burnt pan, effectively **Blocking** one of Pyrope's attacks. It instantly flops back on the floor, to weak to hold itself up for long as he pants heavily. You nod towards the Pyrope that had paused at the sight of you._

 

_"I'll take care of this now. Scram." He nods back and walks away. You stand over the little human, guilt eating away at your SOUL. The human had shaven hair, tan skin and a fearful look to its face as it stared at you. It wore brown shoes and shorts, a white and green striped sweater with long sleeves. He also had an apron with a heart at the front tied to him._

 

_You kneel down in front of him, holding your hand out and gathering magic to it. You use your other hand to slowly pet the human's cheek. It was wet._

_"I'm sorry." You whispered. "W-we... We just wanna get out..." You close your sockets for a moment, then open them again when the human's hand holds your own. They smile at you, their eyes lidding._

 

_"I-it's-" They cough. "-O-okay miss skeleton. I-I know h-how it is to wan-nt to escape a p-place like this..." He whispered, his eyes closing fully._

 

_His breathing stops before you could give him a quick death."_

 

* * *

 

 

"That's all." You say, a tear streaming down your cheek and landing on Sans' head. He looks up at you, reaching a hand up to wipe your tears away. "T-Toriel has had a burning hatred for me ever since she saw me kill the child with a Patient SOUL. She was convinced I killed all of the others willingly, and that I enjoyed doing it. Well, I guess she ain't wrong with the killing bit, but I never enjoyed it..." You turn your head away in shame. Sans sits up, places a hand on your cheek and pulls your face towards his again.

 

"i think you're amazing." Your eye sockets widen. He places his forehead against yours, closing his sockets. "you've been through so much, and yet, you're still here. strong and healthy. I doubt anybody else could do that." You chuckle, more tears slipping past your sockets as you hug him tightly. 

 

"Yeah, I guess you're right."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The appearance's of the Humans were based off of this pic = https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/736x/8f/8f/60/8f8f606ef3fa8be7823ed2f181437c44.jpg
> 
> Hope you enjoyed the extra long chapter and a little blast from the past.


	22. Reunited

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> you reunite with some family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [UGH YESS MORE FANART](http://mysteriousgirl2.tumblr.com/post/156672216159/okay-so-i-drew-dana-i-didnt-really-have-much) ;-;  
> [GIVE ME MY FUEL-](http://mysteriousgirl2.tumblr.com/post/156302936064/o0jaywolf0o-i-was-such-a-fan-of-the-extra-fonts)!!  
> [I requested for these](http://mysteriousgirl2.tumblr.com/post/156891655634/art-of-2-of-my-3-ocs-i-had-requested-good).  
> [I requested](http://mysteriousgirl2.tumblr.com/post/156891768104/drawing-of-verdana-i-requested-i-made-it-a).  
> [Request~](http://mysteriousgirl2.tumblr.com/post/156891705884/chibi-drawing-of-verdana-i-requested-made-by).  
> [I like to request for drawings ok](http://mysteriousgirl2.tumblr.com/post/156891832009/lordy-i-forgot-his-name-oc-is-the-child-of).  
>  Also, just to let you guys know if you want to know a little more about me go click on my Profile!! I have finally made a Bio and filled in some of the blanks I had missed out when making this account!! (─‿‿─)
> 
> I think i'm starting to like using these emoji things, lordy I need help ╚(ಠ_ಠ)=┐.
> 
> Anyways, if ya'll are even interested I have a horse update. There is this reddish-bay called Mabel who's been off work for months because the vet was wondering why she was limping. We learned it was her arthritis and she was just walking funny to make it less painful for her. So now, we are slowly introducing her back into work and I was one of the first who rode her [̲̅$̲̅(̲̅ ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°̲̅)̲̅$̲̅] (apart from Little Emma, who had been riding her for about 2 weeks). 
> 
> Know this, Mabel is rather old (17 years like holy moly(• ε •)). So, in a group lesson I rode Mabel for the first time in a while (I love Mabel, she's a lovely pony), and she is SO SPEEDY LIKE HOLY FUCK.
> 
> she was always naturally fast, and very sensitive, a squeeze alone would get her going before she went off work. But now, SHE WON'T STOPლ(ಠ益ಠლ). more than once she ran off with me riding her (in trot) and kept trying to overtake. I didn't want to hurt the old gal by whipping her to tell her off (the instructor was yelling at me to do it and i was yelling back 'BUT SHE'S JUST AN OLD LADY'!!). The entire time though she was only trotting and I had to make her walk more than once. But then, it came to the point we were all walking and we were going to canter.
> 
> Mabel got to the front, and saw how the previous leader had made it to the back.
> 
> Holy shit. 
> 
> She fucking GALLOPED when I didn't even NUDGE HER.
> 
> I HAVE NEVER GALLOPED IN MY LIFE AND I ALMOST FELL FORWARD WHILST THE INSTRUCTOR WAS SCREAMING FOR ME TO HOLD ON. Luckily, she stopped at the back of the line and I didn't fall off (;´༎ຶД༎ຶ`). 
> 
> I turned in and got off though, and rode Bentley instead xDD. Before this I was also bucked twice already earlier that day by another (BIGGER) horse, so i was RLY FUCKING SHAKEN. (ʘ‿ʘ)
> 
> So, that's what my week's been like :D. How's your's?

You let Sans drag you through the streets, your legs aching. 

 

"come oon! i want you to meet a friend of mine!" He whines at you as you walk slowly, your head hung low and your hoodie pulled up. You had a tendency to scare most people with your scar.

 

"Do I have to? I just wanna go home and eat ice-cream." You groaned, picking up your pace the slightest bit.

 

"yes, we have to, i think you're gonna love him." Sans huffs, honestly, you've never seen him so excited to move faster before.

 

After you had explained what happened to the 6 SOUL's that you had killed, you had wanted to just sleep in, but, your mate had been insistent into going out to this... Bar...? He said he wanted to cheer up the mood so you had grudgingly agreed, but right now, you're regretting it before even getting there. After the little talk Papyrus had come out of his room, along with Hyphen. They both looked concerned and had said that they "HEARD YOU USING A SCAREY VOICE AND GOT SCARED SO WE STAYED IN OUR ROOMS UNTIL YOU STOPPED!!". You felt a little bad for frightening them, but Papyrus had immediately agreed when Sans had asked if he could watch Hyphen while he takes you out to cheer up the mood. So, that leads you to where you are now.

 

Soon, you both stop in front of a brick building. Through the window, it looks like a homey bar. On the inside, the place is made of wood, an old jukebox in the corner of the room near a very familiar figure. You squint, then look up at the sign.

 

'Grillby's'.

 

Wait... Grillby?

 

You walk inside the establishment with Sans, your eyes locked on the bar, or rather, bartender.

 

The said flame Monster lifts his head up towards the door, and you can just imagine his fiery eyes widening as he drops the notepad he was holding in shock. You head towards the bar, just as he was rounding it. You both stop in front of each other in the middle of the room, Sans still standing by the door and wringing his hands nervously as he watches.

 

"...Verdana..." Grillby whispers. He lifts his arms up uselessly, swinging them around you before holding your shoulders. He takes a deep breath in, "It's... It's good to see you again..." 

 

You grin, your eye sockets crinkling up at the corners as you jump forward and hug him, your tail wagging like crazy. You feel him wrap his arms around you quickly as well, pulling you close to him. You can hear a sigh of relief behind you.

 

"Wow Gorv, you really did it, huh?" You chuckle, patting his back as you part. "I always thought you'd be too hard to start up your own bar." He huffs a laugh as well.

 

"Yeah, you always doubted me!" Grillby, or Gorvenal (you like to call him by his real name), leans his head back and groans exaggeratedly. There are a few Monsters that turn to you two, looking confused and mildly surprised, including Sans. Gorvenal then leans down to your level (you were about a head shorter than him) and boops you on your nasal ridge, "But I told you so!" He pushes his glasses up his 'nose'. "And I go by Grillby now." You shrug.

 

"damn grillby, i've never heard you talk so loudly. or so much." Sans walks up next to you, his hand raised in a lazy wave. You can see Grillby's grin disappear, a blue flamed blush covering his cheeks as he stands up straight again. You frown, you can practically see his anxiety. You elbow Sans lightly in his ribcage. "ow, what was that for?" He groans, rubbing the spot you hit and sending a questioning look your way. 

 

Grillby clears his throat, turning around and heads for the bar again. 

 

 

"... I assume you want the usual Sans...?" Grillby practically whispers. As you two sit at a bar stool Sans nods his head. 

 

"and for the lady." He winks at you, a small cyan blush spreading across his cheekbones. You grin as you wrap an arm around his shoulders, bringing him closer to you. You can see Grillby raise an eyebrow at you but says nothing. He walks towards a door that looks to lead into the kitchen, disappearing through it.

 

You hum as you let Sans go long enough for him to reach over the bar counter, grabbing a ketchup bottle and then snuggle himself back to you. He wiggles slightly to get comfortable then sighs as he takes the cap off of the bottle. 

 

"so, what're we gonna do?" He asks after a swig. 

 

"'Bout what?"

 

"about the nugget i'm baking?"

 

You lean down to clank your teeth against his skull, placing a hand on his stomach as you purr. He chuckles at you before leaning his head up and placing a kiss to the underside of your mandible. 

 

"I guess we just wait." He turns slightly to pepper kisses along your face. You close your eye sockets and lean into the touch, purring slightly louder. 

 

"well.. mind explainin' to me the actual, uh, process of being... y'know... pregnant?" He presses a bunch of kisses to your cheeks as he talks. You frown the slightest bit. 

 

"Process?" He stops and leans back to look at you properly. 

 

"well, yeah. I assumed you knew what to do since you've lived for so long...?" He seems amused at your dumbstruck expression. 

 

"There's a process?" He laughs at you. 

 

"you didn't even know there was a _process_?!" You huff as you blush, crossing your arms and puffing your cheeks out as he guffaws. It wasn't even that funny! He's just rubbing it in. You look away from him as you bury your face in the fluff of your hood. He leans in, still laughing whilst he presses a kiss to your cheek. The sound of someone clearing their throat interrupts the moment. When you look up Grillby is standing there, holding out plates for the two of you. He places it down on the bar and leans against it, leaning forward.

 

"Soo..." He murmurs, as if he was about to tell a secret. His eyes flick from you to Sans repeatedly. "It seems you two are... Close..." Sans blushes and curls in on himself the slightest bit while you just grin. You see Grillby sniff the air. He hums, "Sans, you smell different." Sans groans loudly and tries to cover his face in embarrassment. 

 

You giggle, a little giddy now that you have processed you have a little bean on the way. Your tail is wagging excitedly as you answer, "A few things have happened since we stopped talkin' Gorv- Grillby." He stands straight, crossing his arms and huffing playfully at you.

 

"What was that all about too, missy...? Why did you ditch us...?" You can see how the flames on his head die down along with his mood, and your smile become slightly strained. 

 

"I-it's... Personal..." You mumble, head now pointing down in shame. "I'm sorry, maybe I can explain another time, and not in public." He nods, uncrossing his arms and sighing. He leans forward again, reaching a hand out to stroke the top of your skull.

 

"Alright, just don't go doing it again please... I really did missed you... So did Umbra..." At the mention of the smokey Monster you perk your head up the slightest bit. Sans looks a little conflicted, mumbling something you didn't catch before snuggling closer around your middle. He looked... Jealous...?

 

"Umbra? How are you two doing together? Is she still here?" Your grin perks up immensely and you bounce on the stool, jostling Sans lightly who whacks your arm as he grabs a bunch of fries, stuffing them all into his open jaw. Grillby blushes slightly as he rubs his arm, but it's gone quickly.

 

"Well, like you, some... Things have happened since you left... It turned quite ugly, and... She left me. But it's okay!" He assures quickly when he sees your mood drop significantly, "We're trying to make it work again!" You sigh in relief. Grillby and Umbra had been dating a while after the barrier was made, and it seemed the two were getting along fine and dandy before you... Left...

 

Umbra was a sweet Monster. She was the type of person who would come visit everyday if she knew you'd like her to. After the war she had made this sort of, suit of armor that she never seemed to take off, maybe it was because it had the Ruins symbol on it. She wasn't afraid to show people where she came from or what she went through.

 

Umbra was a smoke Monster, the armor she wore was hot pink and only covered her breasts and her butt, like a skirt and always ran around the place bear feet. She didn't even have arms, only machines that connected to smoke that can change shapes for her hands if needed. You had made those damn things, and it was bloody difficult, you weren't exactly great in science, but you're way better with magical machines.

 

In her arm mechanics you had placed stones inside, fueling her to make her stronger. She was your friend before the war, and wanted to fight with you, to which you tried to _fight_  (hehe) against but she was stubborn about it. So you had increased her magic with the stones. In her right hand was an Opal, her left had a Tourmaline and in her chest was an Amethyst. [(Umbra.)](http://mysteriousgirl2.tumblr.com/post/156857943674/picture-of-my-oc-a-friend-helped-make-for-me)

 

"Yoohoo~!" You blink as a fiery hand waves in front of your face, halting your thoughts.  Grillby chuckles when he sees that he's caught your attention again. "Where you even listening? So rude." He huffs at you as he crosses his arms against the bar. "I was just sayin' that if you stayed a little longer, you might get to see her-" As he was talking, the door to the bar bursts open, interrupting him. 

 

You turn to look at the new comer, Sans trying to scoff down a bunch of fries to hide the fact he's eating them like a pig. 

 

Oh lordy, it's a whole family reunion, ain't it?

 

There she is, the lord almighty, Umbra. 

 

At first, she strolls in like it's been the best day ever, and for the first time in a  _long_ time, she isn't wearing that armor, but a school uniform. She's holding folders under her arm, bounding into the establishment as if she owns the place. A smile pulls across your features, yep, that's your girl. 

 

When she finally stops near the bar she gets a good look at Grillby, who seems to be smiling smugly at her. She then turns her gaze towards you and Sans (who's still stuffing his face whilst watching the whole ordeal). You can see the black dots she has for eyes widen, the smoke from the top of her head growing. 

 

"BESTIE!!" 

 

Before you know it, you're on the floor on your back as Umbra tackles you into a hug. Quickly, you wrap your arms around her middle and laugh loudly, accidentally let slip little snorts as she rolls around in your embrace. As she stands, pulling you with her, you notice Sans on the floor too. You lean down and pick him up, allowing him to wrap his arms around your neck. You grin at Umbra, who's jumping up and down in the spot.

 

"Hey girl! It's been awhile since I've seen youuu~!!" You sing-songed. The smoke seems to grow more.

 

"I KNOW!! OH MY GOSH, WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN, I'VE BEEN WORRIED SICK!!! OOHH, I KNEW YOU'D COME BACK I TOLD GORVENAL-" Grillby visibly flinches. "-AND GAVIN YOU WOULD!! BUT THEY DIDN'T BELIEVE ME!!! Wait..." Suddenly, her excited ranting stops. You turn your head to the side questioningly. She walks closer to you, and then looms over. You're about a head shorter than her, so it's no problem for her to tower over you. You begin to sweat under her calculating (and now slightly angry) gaze. 

 

And then she slaps you  _hard_ across the face.

 

Your head whips to the left as she does, an ache forming on your cheek as you turn back. There is a yelp from the lump you're holding (Sans), and he leans back to look at you worriedly, leaning his face in close to yours. He brings his hands up to cup it, then starts to groom (licking) comfortingly the spot she slapped. You didn't seem really bothered about it, but that was only because it was kind of natural to you now, since she always does it if you do something bad with her.

 

"Why did you leave us?" She yells, anger but slight adoration and longing in her eyes. You sigh, but nuzzle Sans to calm his worries of her hurting you.

 

"It's a long story..."

 

"I have time."

 

"I can't tell you now, okay? It's... It's difficult to talk about." She seems to understand and drops her disapproving glare, moving forward to hug you, but more gently this time. You can hear Sans huff at her, but other than that he pays her to no mind as he continues to groom the left side of your face. The small 'hrumph' doesn't go unnoticed as both you and Umbra perk up.

 

"Wow, who's this moody pile of bones?" She pokes Sans in the side of his belly, making him whine the slightest bit, then stuff his head in the nape of your neck for 'protection'. You hold him tighter as you giggle.

 

"He's my new mate~." You can see in the corner of your eye socket his blue blush spreading over his cheeks slowly. Umbra gasps.

 

"No way!! You finally found a mate!! That's great!!" She pats Sans' back, as if in congratulation, and he blushes more. Grillby then chuckles, catching Umbra's attention as she blushes a dark purple. "What you laughing about fire ball?" She crosses her arms (somehow? She ain't got no arms??) teasingly.

 

"S'just nice to see the whole gang back together." 

 

"Humph! Well, it's missing Gavin!" Both you and Grillby flinch again.

 

"Umbra, you need to start using the new names..." You mumble, nuzzling your face against Sans' temple as he purrs.

 

"O-oh! R-right, sorry!" She blushes deeper, rubbing her hip nervously. Really, you and Grillby weren't too bothered about using your old names, it's just, that's what they wrote in the books. 'The survivors of the 'Humans Against Monsters' war, Admiral Gorvenal (Grillby), Sir Gavin (Gerson), Lady In Waiting, Isolde (Umbra), Lady Enndolynn (You), Asgore and Toriel.'. Your past names were known everywhere, you're actually surprised nobody in this establishment have questioned you yet after Umbra practically shouted it.

 

She turns to you, intending to drop the subject and try to take the heat off of her.

 

"Oh wow, Lady Enndolynn, you've missed so much!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, maybe next chapter you'll get to know more about Verdana's past! ༼ つ ͡° ͜ʖ ͡° ༽つ
> 
> Also, give some credit to EvergreenEmerald! She helped me create the OC, Umbra! Granted I did add a few things (like the gems) but she came up with her looks! :) thanks Emerald!
> 
> Feel free to leave a comment! It does make me very happy to see a bunch in my inbox when I wake up in the morning! ƪ(˘⌣˘)ʃ


	23. Dark Times Ahead

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Smut marked with = ******
> 
> I'm too lazy to read through the whole thing to make sure I got things right, so if there are any major mistakes please tell me :).
> 
> It's funny, right after I type in my Profile Bio that I've never fallen off of a horse yet, the next day I fucking fall off. Ohhh boyyy does it hurt like shit. Badly bruised my left scapula and smashed my teeth in (they're ok) and nearly broke my NEW GLASSES. But I felt rly emotional about it, becuz it was DUKE who threw me off... And he's (was) my fav horse, and we always like, had fun together. and then suddenly hes just an ass hole and fucking throws me off. ;-;
> 
> Basically I was proper booting him becuz he wouldn't Canter, and once I was getting ready to he fucking Bronked away, bucking like crazy and making me do a super man down his neck (he had thrown his neck down). I literally face planted. My chest, my breast and teeth rly hurt and the shock made me want to be sick (i didn't). Lordy it was frightening.

After that statement from Umbra, everything kind of went... Downhill...

 

The first issue was, Umbra just caused an entire crowd to form around you and Sans (Who was freaking out at the attention).

 

Second, they won't let you out.

 

Third, they keep asking a bunch of questions and talking over each other.

 

Instinctively, you curl around Sans in a protective manner, trying to block him from all the eyes that were on the two of you. Umbra had fallen over, the crowd pushing her out of the way. Grillby was trying his best to calm the crowd down, succeeding in telling others to go back to their seats and leaving you alone, but most not listening.

 

"Lady Enndolynn, where have you been all this time?" "OMG!! I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU'RE RIGHT IN FRONT OF ME!! I GOTTA CALL BRATTY!!" "Lady Enndolynn! Who's that guy?" "Enndolynn, why in hell's name aren't you with Asgore?!" "Is that your mate?" "Lady Enndolynn, you gotta tell us how you escaped being hostag--"

 

"OKAY, I THINK WE'RE DONE HERE!!" You yell over everyone, your magic flaring up at the last question. Everyone jumps, seeming to realize what their doing and back up a little. You get off of the stool you're sat on, sending a 'we'll talk later' look towards Umbra and Grillby, who both nod in unison. As you walk out the door, you can feel how Sans is clinging onto you like a lifeline, shaking the slightest bit. You lean your head down whilst walking to groom the top of his head, feeling a slight rumbling of a purr as you do. Slowly, his shaking stops and he relaxes into your hold, nuzzling back under your mandible. 

 

******

 

"Sorry 'bout that.." You murmur. Sans only huffs, placing a hand on your shoulder to allow him to pull up slightly, and lick across your neck. You stop in your tracks and shiver. He keeps going, teasing all the nooks and crannies in your vertebrae, as you moan as quietly as you can. You growl, "Little tease..." You can hear Sans chuckle, obviously trying to sound confident and failing.

 

"w-well, you did leave me hanging earlier." He nibbles on your neck, making you jolt in place, and carry on walking. Some people around you turn to look at you weirdly, but you pay it no mind as you try to speed walk home. You groan as you feel him start grinding into you, feeling the breath he lets out against your neck.

 

As you reach the house, you grab hold of his hips to keep him from grinding against you anymore, huffing, when he whines.

 

"You don't want Papyrus to see you being greedy now, do you?" He stiffens up. "Heheh, it'll teach him bad things as a Dom, I really hope you haven't been acting like this in front of him." You reach over to open the door, Sans looking up at you and shaking his head violently, as if to please you that he hadn't done anything like this. You clank your teeth against his head in a skele-kiss. "That's my good boy." You can see how he blushes a dark blue.

 

Rushing into the house, you soon realize that Papyrus is not around.  _Must be at work_ _._ You think, heading towards your room as Sans starts humping you again. Kicking your room door open, you slam Sans onto the bed, closing and locking the door with your magic. Smashing your lips against his, you reach down to palm his dick, already hard and from what you can see with a quick glance, dribbling pre-cum. He groans against your mouth as you force your tongue through, playing with his own.

 

It's the first time you've been able to  _actually_ see (or feel) his dick. From just feeling it up you already know he's big, your hand can only just wrap around it. He's admirably long, and has an intimidating width that makes you smirk. Pulling his shorts down the slightest bit to have more access, you sit on top of it, grinding against it slowly with your cunt through your jeans. You can feel his entire body shake with the moan he lets out, his hands reaching up to gently grab your femurs, squeezing every now and then as you rub against him.

 

"You know," You breathe out, your head leaning back as you feel Sans try to unbutton your jeans. "Since I left you this morning, even after you were such a  _good boy_ -" He groans, the look on his face dreamy as he stares at you. "I should make it up to you." You smile at him, lifting yourself slightly to slide your jeans off and onto the floor. You climb off of him, sitting in between his spread legs as he looks at you pleadingly. "I'll let you take over this time, since you're being so good right now."

 

You can see his excitement at taking control, he sits up quickly as you lean back on your elbows. He crawls his way towards you, his tongue hanging out of his mouth and his dick twitching. You can feel the blush rise to your cheeks as he gets closer, he takes off your jacket, and then your shirt. He leans forwards into the nape of your neck, licking a stripe up it before trailing down. You groan at feeling his slimy tongue traveling down towards your chest, pausing when your bra stops it's path. 

 

He reaches behind you to unhook it, sliding that off and throwing it elsewhere. He traces his tongue around your right breast, squeezing and pinching the other one as you gasp. He seems to be looking intently at the scars across your chest, above your breasts, a flame to his eye that turns you on more than anything. He uses his right hand to travel lower, stopping just above your cunt as you gasp again. He teases it by rubbing just above it, tracing around your pussy, ignoring your insistent bucks.

 

His tongue travels lower, sliding along your ecto-belly (it had summoned itself ever since you got Sans pregnant, it just won't go away, not that you mind), taking his time to trace your faint abs. Your blush darkens in shame when he traces over more scars along your stomach, a particularly big one he pauses at, and looks up at you questioningly. 

 

"B-battle scars..." You breathe out, and he nods in understanding, finally reaching lower to your pussy which has been aching this entire time. As his breath ghosts over your cunt, you can't help but whine, your hand reaching down to hold the back of his head. He chuckles, then leans down to lick a long stripe across your pussy, making you moan loudly.

 

As he laps at your pussy, you can hear him groan in pleasure, "mmm, yes mama, please moan louder,". Grinning to yourself as you close your eye sockets, you gasp a couple of times before speaking;

 

"W-w-hat did you call me?" You peek a look at him when he stays silent, only to see that he's staring at you, bewildered, before trying to cover his face with his hands, as if he's just realized what was happening. He sits up, leaning backwards, away from you as if he'd do something horribly wrong if he touched you.

 

"oh. ohh gosh, 'm sorry. i couldn't help it! i-i can make it up to you-" You sit up, cutting off his nervous rant as he looks up at you, blue blush painted across his face. You lean down, cupping his face in your hands, and open your mouth slightly. Your yellow tongue slides out and across your fangs teasingly, and you can hear the gulp he makes. 

 

"Say it again."

 

He shivers, hesitating in embarrassment before mumbling, "...mama..."

 

"Louder."

 

"mama..."

 

You snarl, leaning down towards his neck and biting hard, the a couple drops of blood trailing down his vertebrae as he gasps in surprise. " **L o u d e r !** "

 

He cries out, tears of bliss streaming down his cheek bones. " **mama!!** "

 

"F-fuck, I can't take it anymore," You whine, using your magic to change your cunt into a dick as you start to push your finger into his ass hole. He grips onto your arms tightly, clenching and unclenching his hands as he reaches up to grip your back, eye sockets wide with a hint of fear. Stroking yourself, you add another finger into his ass, stretching him out as you feel his hips buck.

 

When you know he's wide enough to take your size, you line your dick up with his entrance, and thrust inside, only halfway. He literally  _screams_ , and you're just about to pull out incase you crossed a line, but then he starts moaning.

 

"aahh! hah, ah, please mama! p-please go deeper, i want it, please!!" You can feel yourself twitch as you groan, slowly pushing in the rest of your cock inside his ass. Once fully inside you slowly pull out, allowing him to adjust to your size. "hahhhnn~~ mama, p-please, go h-harder, i-i want you to wreck me please! aahHH- MAMA!!" He screams again when you lose your self-control, slamming into him as hard as you can. 

 

You can feel his phalanges digging into your back harsher and harsher with each thrust, scratching along your sensitive ribs that drives you insane.

 

You can already feel yourself getting close, and from the looks of it, so is Sans.

 

_Knock knock..._

 

_WHO IN THE ACTUAL FU-_

 

"'dana?" a timid voice rings out the room. As you stop moving, so does Sans as you try your hardest to listen to Hyphen. "'dana, Sans? Are you two okay? I heard screaming..." He knocks again. 

 

Smirking, you start moving again, Sans biting down on your shoulder (well, more like jacket, you'd never taken it off) to muffle his moans. 

 

"Y-yeah sweetie, w-we're - fuck, yes - alright. - mmnn~ - W-why don't you go wait in the l-lounge for me? I'll come and p-play - ahhh, so close - with you." You finally say, loving the look of utter bliss on Sans' face as he has a powerful orgasm, his cum shooting all over the both of you, hot and thick. After a couple more hard thrusts, you come undone too, cumming deep inside his ass and halting all movement.

 

Relishing in the aftershocks, you slowly pull out of him, letting him flop onto the bed in front of you as he groans. Chuckling, you lean down to lick a stripe up the side of his face, then get up to grab something to clean things off with. Now that you've calmed down, the ache of being unable to knot with him starts to set in, making you grunt in annoyance. It takes all of your willpower to stop yourself from cumming to be able to get dressed.

 

******

 

"O-okay, I'll see you there." You hear Hyphen respond as you clean, small footsteps retreating.

 

Sans pokes open an eye socket at you, smiling lazily as he lifts his arms up and makes a grabby motion. Rolling your eyes, but still smiling, you stroll over and lay next to him, allowing him to snuggle into your side as you both exhale.

 

After a moment of silence, you shifted slightly, attempting to sit up again but Sans' tight grip on your jacket stops you. 

 

"Sweetheart I gotta go." You mumble, the exhaustion of the day finally catching up to you. He makes a muffled "nooooooo..." Stuffing his head into your chest in a weak attempt to stop you. Sighing, you pick him up, allowing his legs to wrap around your middle as you straighten up. Reaching down to the floor you pick up a clean pair of shorts and boxers, sliding them on his when he would let you hold his legs. Putting on your own jeans, you walk out the door, Sans still in your arms as he nuzzles your neck. 

 

"There you are! What took you so long?" Hyphen scolds, hands on his hips as he frowns at you. Just the look of his face is enough for you to internally squeal, your tail wagging side to side. 

 

"Ohh we were just having a game of our own." You smirk as Sans blushes. 

 

"Oh well it's going to get ten times better because you're going to hang out with meeee!!" He squeals and runs off for a moment only to come back with a bunch of pencils.

 

You sigh you should buy him more games other than paper. 

 

* * *

 

You and Hyphen (plus Sans) had been drawing together for a while, hyphen showing you his adorable little bunny drawings whilst you just sketched some animals, nothing good. At some point, Papyrus had come home, dragging hyphens attention away from his bunny family, both of them bonding over puzzles instead. Sans was still in your lap, snoozing as you just cuddled him. You yourself were starting to fall asleep, your head drooping every now and then, only to bounce back up. 

 

You were leaning your head against Sans', your eye sockets closing as you breathe slowly. Your arms go limp, dropping the pencil that you held in your hand. For a moment, things went dark as you went into dreamland, but a tap to your head makes you peak open an eye socket, seeing hyphen in front of you, looking both concerned and amused. 

 

"I think you two should go to bed." You grumble, booping his nasal ridge. 

 

"You go to bed..." He giggles. 

 

"Cmon, you're more tired than me." He stands up, leaning down to attempt to lift Sans off of your lap, who whines loudly and grips your jacket. You grumble again, but reluctantly stand up to follow him, Sans walking along behind you, who waves at Papyrus. He waves back with a "GOODNIGHT BROTHER!".

 

He leads you to your room, laying you both in the bed and tucking you in. You find it cute that he's being the adult in this moment, giving you a kiss on your forehead and waving night to Sans. When he leaves the room, whispering a "Goodnight.", Sans turns so he can wrap his legs around your middle.

 

Giggling, you snuggle back into him, allowing yourself to sink into the peaceful darkness.

 

* * *

 

 

**Tap tap tap tap tap tap tap tap tap tap tap.**

 

_"Sir?"_

 

**Tap tap tap tap tap tap.**

 

_"Sir. Listen."_

 

**Sigh.**

 

_"What do you want?"_

 

_"We've found a way."_

 

_"Great, tell me what you've found out."_

 

_"They hold dearly two people, and we think the smaller one is their weakness."_

 

_"The blue one?"_

 

_"Affirmative."_

 

**Sigh. ShhhhhhhSHHHLINKK!**

 

_"We need to be prepared then. We don't know what this one can do."_

 

**ShhhhhhhSHHHLINKK!**

 

_"O-of course, Sir."_

 

**ShhhhhhhSHHHLINKK!**

 

**ShhhhhhhSHHHLINKK!**

 

**ShhhhhhhSHHHLINKK!**

 

**Thud.**

 

_"Get the men ready."_

 

_"A-affirmative."_

 

**Creeeaaak, SLAM!**

 

**...**

 

**Chuckle.**

 

_"I'm coming for you sweetie."_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...


	24. All Bark, No Bite

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> \- = Sans thoughts through Souls  
> ~ = Reader's thoughts through Souls
> 
> Smut marked with ******

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To be honest, I'm kind of considering on binning this book. I know I sound selfish but last chapter made me feel a little down with the lack of comments. I'm not officially shutting this book I'm just warning that it's a possibility...

******

_~Hot..._

 

_Why is it... So hot...?_

 

_Fuck... Where's Sans?_

 

_N-need him... To h-help..._

 

_Ngh... Ah-h... W-who's-? Ah! Fuck, shit... T-that... fffuck... Feels, really good..._

 

_M-more, please...~_

 

_-don't worry, i'll take care of you again.-_

 

Sans POV

 

You were squirming. That's what had woken Sans up from his peaceful sleep. Looking up towards your face, he could see the discomfort as you rutted against him lightly, unknowingly. You were still half-asleep, your eye sockets barely open as he heard little whispers through your Soul. You both hadn't Soul Bonded yet, he hadn't even touched it physically. The only connections you two had Soul-wise was the baby. Your Soul had formed a thin string that tried connecting with his, creating the little Souling that was trying to form in his belly. He smiled at the thought, but pushed it to the side when your hands started grabbing around his body.

 

 

 

_~Hot...~_

 

_~Why is it... So hot...?~_

 

It was starting to become clear. The heat on your body was coming off of you in waves, and it was starting to rile himself up as you grinded against him. He could feel his breathing become laboured, his arms reaching up to circle around you, holding you close to him, even though he was a lot smaller than you. Looking down towards your chest, he can see a bright white glow, soon to realize his chest is doing the same. This was the only way for your Souls to communicate without bonding, they speak to each other without either party noticing. 

 

As the two Souls spoke silently, you both could talk to each other in other ways, such as this.

 

_~Fuck... Where's Sans?~_

 

_~N-need him... To h-help...~_

 

Sans couldn't help but become giddy that he was the first person to come to mind whilst you were in the beginnings of your heat. He was sure that at this point you had been leaving him for someone else. Who would be dumb enough to stay with someone like  _him_? But... You weren't dumb, you were wise if anything. You'd lived a life most Monsters couldn't, survived a war, survived the supposed abuse you were somehow forced to endure, and after that, survived on your own in hiding with a little baby. You were probably the smartest person he knew.

 

Realising he was lost in his own thoughts again, he came back to reality, and began purring lightly. He could tell that your heat this time was different, it wasn't like your last one, which is why it came a month before his own. You were going through a Sub's heat, where the Dom would be the one who wanted to be impregnated. He wasn't going to do that, he's still reeling at the kid in his belly, but he could pretend for your benefit. 

 

_~Ngh... Ah-h... W-who's-? Ah! Fuck, shit... T-that... fffuck... Feels, really good...~_

 

He had pulled your shirt up, trailing a phalange down your ecto-stomach and to the juncture of your shaft, using his whole hand to run it up and along the length he's come to love. Wrapping his hand around the tip, using his thumb to smother the pre-cum that's already leaking out, causing more needy whines to emit from the backs of your throat. He was a little confused at why you still had a dick, if you were going through a Sub heat, shouldn't you need a vagina? Maybe it was a Dom thing, he wasn't sure. Maybe your own body wanted to keep it's pride, instead of showing off the whimpering mess you were.

 

_~M-more, please...~_

 

He had to help. He wanted to help. He wanted to make you feel good, like you'd do for him if he were in heat (which he will be next month). He  _needed to._ He  _must_ help his Dom, and he would. He wants to show you that he'll always be here for you, even if you do one day decide he isn't worth it. He would understand, because he already knows he isn't worth it. He's lucky you'd stayed with him this long, and he was relishing all of the attention.

 

He had realised that he had stopped talking to Papyrus as much as he used to, as well as noticed you did the same for Hyphen. It wasn't uncommon for new mates to give all the attention they have for each other, ignoring the other family members. You both would grow out of it soon enough.

 

Though, feeling one of your hands run down his back desperately as he palmed your dick, he kind of hoped you wouldn't stop loving him the way you do. He sure as hell loved you, and he doesn't know why. Maybe the connection the two of you had to make the kid has something to do with it, but he doesn't care. He loves this, he loves you, he'll do anything for you.

 

He already knows he has hearts in his eyes, his blue blush lighting his face up like fireworks as he leans up to press a kiss to the underside of your mandible, purring louder when you nuzzle back.

 

_-don't worry, i'll take care of you again.-_

_yeah._ he thinks.  _i need to try with her, she's special. we've both been through shit, we can help each other. maybe she should know about the resets, or is it too soon?_ His thoughts are cut off again when your leg kicks up in agitation, jamming your knee roughly into his crotch, making him groan loudly at the pain-filled-pleasure that shot up his spine. Looking up at your face again, he can see that your eye sockets are open now, but completely clouded over by a mist of your own magic. Your mouth is open slightly, hot breaths coming out in pants as he sits up from the bed, rolling you onto your back, and straddling your knees.

 

He runs his hands up and down your torso, revelling at the feel of your ribs through your shirt that had ridden up slightly, grasping a few and pumping them. They felt very rough, obvious indents from age and what he was told was battle scars that littered your entire body, a gunshot-looking-scar there, a slice here... But he still thought you were beautiful, even with the self-harm scars on your arms. He knew you found them embarrassing, but he looks at them with pride... You had gone through so much, and yet, here you where... Under him and giving everything you have to him. 

 

He would treat you like a fucking queen if he gets to keep you, he wants you two to be real mates,  _Bonded mates_. He knows it's silly to think of this now, he's going way too fast. But he can't help it. He just loves you so much, he wants to know everything that's happened to you, wants to know how you got to this point, how you managed to find an idiot like him--

 

_~Gahh! Nnnghh! Mm...~_

 

He smiles when you groan, your hips thrusting upwards when he leans down to lick a stripe up your sternum, his tail-that's-barely-visible wagging (as much as it could, it hardly had any vertebrae to wag itself with). He leans his head to the left, trailing his tongue across your chest to your left breast, circling around your perk nipples, He uses his other hand to squeeze your other breast as he teases this one, sucking on it and loving the look of pure bliss on your face as you drool.

 

Leaving your chest alone for now, he makes his way down your stomach and to your dick. It was twitching, pre-cum dribbling down it as you pump it. He hadn't realised that you had started pleasuring yourself when he was focusing on your chest, but he didn't mind. He reaches a hand up to pull yours away, getting his body comfortable as you let him take full control. 

 

He pumps the shaft a few times before pushing his head to the bottom of it and sucking. He licked and sucked on it as if he was giving you a heated kiss, feeling encouraged when you placed your hands onto his head and tried pulling him closer. He continues these motions for a moment longer before going higher, repeating the actions until he was at the tip, suckling on the pre-cum and finally giving you the stimulation you had been wanting as he bobbed down onto your sex.

 

_~Aaahh!! Oh s-stars, please don't stop, i'm already s-so... mffphh...~_

 

Already seeing the signs of your upcoming release, he popped your dick out of his mouth, making you mutter a chorus of "No no no no no, please, come back, I need it, please-". He quickly repositions you, forcing you to flop on your hands and knees as he pumps his own erection, lining it up with your ass as you catch onto what he was planning. You move your tail out of the way, looking back at him pleadingly as he pushes in the tip of his fat cock into the tight ring of magic and muscle, making both of you groan in satisfaction. He slowly pumps in and out, allowing you to get used to his size as he leans over your back, his breath ghosting against your neck and his hands holding your hips in place as he start to push harder, faster.

 

He shuts his eye sockets tight as he's overwhelmed at the amount of pleasure your magic is shooting through his body. He had only ever helped someone through their heat once and that was just a one night stand. He never knew it could be this electrifying to mate with  _his mate_ , especially when they're this vulnerable. Growling, he bites down on your neck as he starts pounding into you with renewed vigour, feeling his knot begin to swell to fill  _his mate, his Dom_. He knows you're screaming his name but it's drowned out when both of your releases finally hit, your cum shooting out onto the sheet and his filling you up.

 

He shoves his entire knot into once more before stilling himself to not hurt you, groaning as he relishes in his release and your needy gasps. It's enough for him to want to keep going, but instead he stays in the same position for a while, feeling your metaphorical muscles relax as your heat was put to the side for now.

 

When he finally comes to, he unlatches his teeth that had jammed into your neck, making you bleed. You didn't seems to mind, in fact, you looked like you were in heaven, a smile on your face as he sits up, your eye lights staring up at him dreamily as he gently lays you both onto your side, with him behind you. Once he gets comfortable he wraps his hands around your middle, stuffing his face into your back and breathing out a content sigh.

 

After a moment of silence, he hears you mumble out a "T-thank you..."

 

* * *

 

 

Sans pants as he flops to the side, his body feeling as if it was on fire. After your first round of lovemaking you had wanted him to help you again right after his knot was back to normal. It tired him out this time, but nothing he couldn't handle. He did accidentally knot with you again though (this time the swelling was bigger), and you try to kick one of his legs for doing so.

 

****** - Warning, there are still some suggestive parts, but less graphic - ******

 

"s-sorry baby, i couldn't help it..." He pants, holding you in his arms once again as he closes his eye sockets. "i just can't resist you..."

 

"Mnnng..." You grumble, puffing your cheeks as you glare at him half-heartedly.

 

"you... okay...?" He wanted to make sure that you wanted this, that you really did want to be with him and that you really did want to have this kid. He already knows the answer, but he just wants to hear it.

 

"Mm... Mhm..."

 

He smiled to himself, maybe you really did like him. Maybe this wasn't pity, that you weren't here to just look after his pathetic ass. Maybe you really did care. He wonders if you would turn into your... Gaster Blaster form for him, if he ever were in trouble. The first thing to come to mind is,  _'no, don't be an idiot, she wouldn't go through all of that effort for you.'_ but he pushes it away rather forcefully. You sure were protective, seeing it for himself when Hyphen had been...

 

His grip around you tightens the slightest bit, would you come for him if he was in trouble? He figured no, but... You payed so much attention to him, and had shown him how much you truly care, maybe you already considered him as family...? He grins at the thought.

 

Snuggling closer to your chest, he can feel you hum against him, as if in thought.

 

"Sans..." You mumble. For some reason, you sounded sad, and it put him on high alert. Why did you sound sad?

 

"yeah? what's up?" You were silent for a moment, and he was beginning to worry. Looking up he can see that there are tears in your eye sockets, one of your hands coming up to stroke the back of his skull as you sniffle. He was really worried now, why were you crying? Did he do something?

 

"W-why do you do this with me?" You stutter out. "I'm not special.. I haven't g-given you anything... 'M just a big ball of baggage..." You choke out a sob, your eye sockets squeezing shut as he reaches a hand up to stroke along your cheek. Sans honestly couldn't help but find this ironic, just a moment before this he was afraid of the same thing, and yet, here you are, showing your insecurity to him. 

 

"don't say that, you are special." He reassures, he doesn't like it when you cry, but he doesn't tell you to stop. He knows that every now and then you just need to let everything out, that it's better to confine into someone rather than bottle it all up. "you make me happy, and i want to make you happy too."

 

"B-but I'm a murderer! I fuckin'-fuckin' killed kids right in front of people and you  _still_ want to be with me?" Sans could feel his Soul drop at that, he doesn't like you talking so low of yourself.

 

"that wasn't your fault." He says with finality. "you were ordered to do that, and what else could you do? there was no other way for you to escape the barrier so-" You cut him off.

 

"But I could! I could've broken the barrier for everyone! I already had the Souls for it, a-an yet-!!" You sob brokenly into your hands, and Sans is sat there, dumbstruck. So that's how you could turn into the Gaster Blaster? You had the seven Souls this whole time? As if to answer his question, you carry on. "I had them f-from the war, and I just didn't think it w-was okay to break it down yet, I mean, we were all hurt and most of us mourning! A-and then G-G-Gaster takes me away and uses some  _shit_ to make me a weapon and I could've  _done something but I didn't-!"_

 

You slap a hand over your mouth.

 

Stunned silence fills the air as your eye lights nervously flick from side to side, not daring to look at him. He can feel your Soul crying, the fear that he would leave you now that you've spilled the beans filling you. Flicking his eye lights away from your face for a moment, he looks towards your chest noticing how the ever-present glow representing your Soul was growing dimmer with each second ticking by. Looking back up at your face, he can see how your eye sockets are squeezed shut again, your hands trying to block all of your sniffles and sobs.

 

"'dana..." You tense up, expecting,  _waiting for his rejection_. "please, tell me what happened..."

 

You let out a breath, your body relaxing in defeat. 

 

"It's a long fuckin' story, if you're up for that..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, we get to see what Sansy's thinkin'.
> 
> Remember what I said in the notes a while ago when Subs usually think that their Doms are cheating on them constantly? Yeah, Sans' been thinking Verdi has this whole time.
> 
> Also, the next like, 5 chaps are gonna be about Verdi's past, you guys get to finally see what's made her so emo and angsty.


	25. Flashbacks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's small but I had a weird motivation streak and I didn't want to leave you guys hangin'.
> 
> Slight Suggestive part marked with - ******

_"You were never originally from this world, as cheesy as that sounds._

 

_Believe it or not, you were born in the Void, as a mutant to the others there. You were surposed to be a Blaster, but, due to issues that were never told, you became more... 'human like', as they put it._

 

_And no, you are not sugar coating it or dodging around the subject, you really were meant to be a Gaster Blaster, and you still have their type of DNA, despite no longer living in the Void._

 

_It was much like school, you were picked on and messed with for being so small, for being unnatural, for being weird._

 

_The void was a dark place, with the feeling of dread all around you and certain doom to something that wasn't even there. But, over time, you learned to just ignore and get used to it. The 'ceiling' was black, though the 'floor' seemed darker, making it the tiniest little bit easier to see where you were going. Your Blaster magic that you possessed seemed to be confused in what it should do with itself when you were young. Most of the time, you'd walk along the 'floor' and run about to have fun. Other times, you would float, and sometimes be flung around the whole dark space._

 

_Most of the adults in your herd were freaked the fuck out, to say the least. They didn't know how to help the mutant child, why these things were happening to you, why your magical body wouldn't just fix itself. It wasn't uncommon for baby Blasters to be born incorrectly, but the Void would help in manipulating their body shapes into the correct skulls and bodies they needed. Except for you._

 

_No one could help you, but at this point, you had already learned to live with it, and carried on with your, albeit boring, life as usual._

 

_That was, until that bright light had appeared._

 

_You had been floating around alone, reveling in the peace most couldn't find in the Void (especially those weird figures you kept seeing through bright holes that appeared every now and then, only to disappear quickly after). You were around 5 years old, extremely young for a Monster, child years for a Blaster, and you had managed to gain the friendship of a very small Blaster. They called him Runt, since he was the runt of the litter, and, like you, was constantly picked on. You were just chilling together until something blinding had hit your eye sockets._

 

_Blinking them open, you stared at the sudden brightness, squinting and trying to block it out. You began whining, you weren't used to this and you were still a baby bones, you have only just started learning how to talk properly. Your whining continued until there was a soft bump to your side. Looking away from your arms, you stared at Runt before wrapping your arms around him in a hug. He didn't look so good. He suddenly seemed pale, as if something was frightening him to his very core, and was sweating intensely._

 

_Slowly looking up again towards the light, you notice how it's slowly growing bigger, eating away at the darkness of the Void as it does, and there were the terrified roars and screeches of the other Blasters behind you._

 

_Your eye sockets grow wide as you stare at the quickly-approaching whiteness - looked as if it was sucking it all in! -, now realising why Runt had remained stock still._

 

_It was terrifying. It struck you both to your cores, rendering you still as you started to feel the intense pull it was giving off. The pull seemed to snap Runt out of his shock, and flew away to his mama with lightning speed, leaving you behind._

 

_Shaking your head, you screeched as you turned and tried to run away..._

 

_But it was already too late..._

 

 _It seemed as if it had grabbed hold of your ankle, causing you to faceplant into the floor - you didn't even realize you had stopped floating until now - and yanked backwards. Your screeching became more insistent, more desperate as you clawed at the floor to use something as leverage, tears already streaming down your cheekbones, your herd... Gods, your herd... You might not ever see them again. You could feel the white-Void-or whatever it was take hold of your torso, ignoring your attempts to kick it away, ignoring your pleading cries to just_ let go _, ignoring the other adult Blasters from the herd barrelling towards you..._

 

_CRASH._

 

_As colour exploded around you-- oh my gods what is this?? I-it hurts-- what is that-- who is that---?!_

 

_You passed out._

 

* * *

 

 

******

 

"w-wait, don't just stop there-" Sans says urgently, trying to stop your hand that's sneakily trying to get in his pants.

 

His knot had gone down a while ago, and he had pulled out of you and pulled his pants back up. You were okay with it for a little while, but the heat had come back at full force again and you were desperate for relief again.

 

"I-I'm sorry... I-I c-can't..." Panting, you lean close to his face and kiss him. It was more like a peck, because he jumps and quickly shoves you away.

 

******

 

"no!"

 

...

 

"N-no...?"

 

He fucking growls, "no."

 

You hands hang in the air for a moment, before you sniffle and hold them to your chest, your Soul hurting as you turn your head away. You shuffle away from him to give him his space, and he sighs. He only gestures for you to continue, ignoring your shaking form by look down at the quilt.

 

Lip quivering, you speak again.

 

* * *

 

_"The instant you had woke, the only thing you could feel was intense pain. You screeched quickly, jumping about and alerting the white figure that was sitting on a chair across from you._

 

_You were bleeding every where, searing hot pain travelling down your spine and through your tiny limbs. You were covered in deep scratches, blood and... was.. Was that Dust? Whatever it was, it was pouring out of your wounds and it hurt so much._

 

_The figure shot up, running towards you as you try to sit up, and held your arms down flat against something... Cold... It's so strange, you hate it... Please make it go away..._

 

_The figure struggling to hold you down as you thrash about makes some sort of noise you don't understand. It seemed as if it was talking to you, but it looked irritated, so you only continued._

 

_"Hold still!""_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sansy don't be r00d!


	26. Author's Note

I.. I am really hating myself for doing this but, this fic is going on hiatus i'm afraid.

I know I keep starting fics and not finishing them and end up leaving them for months but I promise it won't be the same for this one. I don't even really need to change the title to '(Currently on Hiatus)' like I usually do with the others, because this hiatus will not be that long. Hell, It's kind of nearing it's end anyway, so I won't need to have such a long one.

I am sorry, but my PTSD is catching up to me and my depression is weighing me down and I honestly just can't focus when I write anymore. There's just so much going on right now and I need to focus my attention elsewhere. 

I'm still going to be editing other works for my friends though, since I ain't really got anythin' better to do, and writing this is, for some reason, not working out for me well.

I'm.. I'm so sorry, I really am. I'm getting emotional just typing this. I'm really sorry.


	27. Y'know...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyy um i'm back.
> 
> Sorry for the small chapter, but I think they're going to be this length for the rest of it now. But it's okay, i'm trying to update faster to make it more fair.
> 
> Now I found these two songs that I think fits Verdana rly well. You know how in the actual game, a 'Boss Monster' has 2 types of songs? for example; Sans' calm theme tune is 'sans.', whilst his battle song is 'Megalovania'. I like to think Verdi's normal theme tune (like, as if you were in the game and you were in her presence) is the song ['Mistakes by 'Uppermost'](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4s62Z2SPv-s). It's lovely and calm but exciting too, and I just thought it fit her so well since she is real laid back and chill but has a real horrible backstory (like in the war times). I just thought it fit :).
> 
> I think her battle song would be ['Bonfire' by 'Knife Party'](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=e-IWRmpefzE). It's quick with only little breaks, like her when in a fight ;).

_“Trapped._

 

_You're trapped._

 

 _After screeching for what felt like days, your voice had slowly left you, rendering you silent in your panicked state. The figure that had been holding you down (and making everything feel_ _worse_ _) had decided that you weren't worth it's time, and eventually threw you in some sort of... Cage._

 

_You were so frightened, so scared. The figure was making all these weird noises, and it had started screeching too, terrifying you in your attempt to fend for yourself. It was only years later you would eventually find out that he was trying to calm you down, talking you down from your panic. But in this moment, you were fucking horrified._

 

_Back in the void, when you were with the Blasters, the rule was; 'the subs and youngsters stay inside the herd at all costs, whilst the doms protect'. Which also meant that you have never truly been away from the herd. It was why you were so scared, and so weak at fighting back._

 

 _Every now and then, you would make little chirps as you cried in the corner of the metal container, the darkness surrounding you and reminding you of your_ _home_ _. You're real home. But this darkness wasn't soothing like home, it was scarey, and seemed to take over your vision entirely, leaving nothing behind. The chirps you were making was supposed to act as a tracker, a distress signal, if you will, that was supposed to allow the herd to hear. But, since you weren't in the Void anymore..._

 

 _**Nobody Came...** _ _”_

 

* * *

 

 

_“It had been at least 2 weeks since you had left this suffocating container._

 

 _The only reason you are surviving was some sort of mechanism that shot food through from outside, and brought to you. It wasn't very common that food came, but it wasn't rare either._ _~~And you didn't really appreciate it when your little machine friend only fed you some sort of slop that tasted revolting.~~ _

 

_Either way, you were gradually growing calmer and calmer with your surroundings. Yes, you still had your guard up, just in case, but who wouldn't in your situation. You have no idea what will happen to you, or when this little machine that likes to send you food will, for whatever reason, stop feeding you._

 

 _You weren't used to this, you were still just a_ cub _. A_ child _._

 

_You were currently dosing in and out of sleep, leaning against the wall next to the little latch that your food would come out of. You jumped high into the air (yes, you literally jumped in the air like a scared cat) when the door next to you creak loudly, the sound of metal scratching against metal echoing ear-splittingly loud as you screeched, backing into the other side of the container._

 

_“Shh shh, it's okay, I won't hurt you..” They said, though for you it just sounded like garbled sounds. You whined, your breathing and heart rate increasing to show that you don't want nothing to do with this figure, but, it comes inside the container, and stares at you for a moment._

 

_“Woah, you grow fast, huh lil guy?” It murmured, but you only whined again, keeping your head low._

 

_It brought its entire body through the door, one of it's hands holding a plate of steak and chips, the other holding a candle to light the room. It didn't work well, but it was better than nothing. The figure shut the door behind him, then turns towards you and crouches slowly._

 

_“I got food for you.. Better than the stuff I usually give you, heheh.” A bead of sweat drops from the side of his head as he nervously (and guiltily) looks to the side. He reaches the plate out and puts it down on the floor, further away from him and closer to you, he then sits back to hit original position. He watches you carefully, expecting, waiting for you to make a move._

 

 _After a moment, the smell of the food was too much for you to resist, so you_ _very_ _slowly crawl (on all fours) towards the plate. You take this moment to look over this man's features. He was a skeleton like you, but his face was longer, and his frame was unusually thin and tall. His white eye lights looked curiously at you, turning his head to the side._

 

_You used your hands and tiny claws to grab the steak, it was raw, but warm, as if it was in a microwave for 5 minutes. Huffing, you bite into the meat slowly, but with the amazing taste of blood that spread across your taste buds, you start scoffing the whole thing down._

 

_“I can look after you, if you let me.” The skeleton said, you give it a skeptical look, unsure of what the sounds he made means, but quickly return to eating the food._

 

_It's a shame you couldn't sniff the I_ _soflurane._

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for it being short. Hopefully I can update again soon. Also I haven't proof read it so tell me if you see any mistakes. :)


	28. GASSter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im super depressed! :D
> 
> I GOTS FANART DOE LOOK--  
> [SO.](https://mysteriousgirl2.tumblr.com/post/161525396979/check-out-this-fanart-i-got-from) [FREAKIN'.](https://mysteriousgirl2.tumblr.com/post/161525485494/by-thatnormalcrazygirl-ahh-no-words-like-im) [AWESOME](https://mysteriousgirl2.tumblr.com/post/161393159704/doublewriters-verdana-and-runt-these-two-kiddos)!!!!
> 
> I also got this [picture](https://mysteriousgirl2.tumblr.com/post/161522993364/fortheloveofrainbowsans-great-example-of-verdi) from a blog, and it's almost EXACTLY what Verdi looks like in these flashback! Just not the deer tail, and a little less ecto-flesh.

_"Your eye sockets blinked open, before you opened your jaw wide for a yawn. Sitting up, you reach a hand up to rub at your face, blearily looking around at your surroundings. You turn your head in a questioning manner. You're in a room, smaller than the last and more square, with iron bars on one side. There wasn't anything in the room, literally. It was rather grim, if you were honest, but you didn't really mind. A sense of uneasiness was settling in your stomach, making you feel nauseous as you crawl to the bars. Reaching a hand through, you try to turn your head a certain way so you could squeeze through the bars, but with no such luck. Pulling back, you whine loudly, feeling claustrophobic in this tiny cell._

 

_"Ah, you are awake." Someone says, causing you to jump in fright and searching for the noise. Looking through the bars, you notice the same person from before is sitting in an office chair, looking at you with a warm, but secretive smile. You huff, you'd had enough of this guy, he kept showing up and making those weird noises. You just wanted to go home, back to the void were the herd was. You whined again, before flopping onto the floor, and rubbing yourself against it. The person on the other side of the bars drops his smile, raising a brow at you. He sits there for a while, mumbling to himself before realisation crosses his gaze._

 

_"Are you..." He starts, getting up with a notepad and pencil in his hands. "Spreading your scent?"_

 

_You grunt as you roll around the entire cell, puffing dust all around you, making you sneeze. Without you knowing, the man had sat down on the floor, watching you closely with stars as pupils, a big grin stretched across his face as he jotted down notes on his notepad. When you were done, you rolled back onto your stomach, sneezing again. Ah, that's better. The place felt a lot more comfortable to be in now, covered in your smell. As gross as it sounds it's better than shitting on the floor like a horse._

 

_Snuggling into the ground, you purr as the-now-homey environment calms you, your eye sockets sliding shut to nap._

 

_But, suddenly, the man stands up. You peek open one eye to watch him silently, as he lifts a hand into the air, and his eyes begins to glow a soft purple. A crackling flame burst from his eye sockets, causing you to jump up and hiss, he was giving you a rather aggressive magic burst, and he seemed surprised at your action, before replacing his surprise with a blank face._

 

_You backed up, unsure of how powerful this Monster was, until you froze at a familiar sight. His hand was completely enveloped with the purple fire, and next to his hand, a giant slit was in the air. It was pulling itself apart, and the Monster was straining with all his might to keep it there, his body tense and shaking as he tried to level his breathing. The slit split open, revealing..._

 

_HOME!_

 

_HOME! HOME, HOME, HOME, HOME!_

 

_On instinct your feet pushed you forward, only to smack against the bars. You cried out desperately, clawing at the ground in an attempt to escape, to run back to the Void, to go home.._

 

_But nothing worked._

 

_The Monster had peeked open an eye socket at you, watching your reactions, watching how you struggled, how you were beginning to cry, chirping and yipping around in one spot, restless.._

 

_But didn't help you._

 

_His magic was fading fast, and the split was closing itself along with it. Inside, you could hear, you could hear the cries of the herd, calling for you, screeching for you to come back, and just before the doorway closes, you can see them, in the distance of the blackness. White, floating skulls and bodies rushing forward, charging with all their strength and speed to reach you, you can even see Runt, tears streaming down his face as he roared, before it's all gone and the split vanishes._

 

_Your stock still once it's completely gone, your mouth gaping open in a silent cry, and the Monster collapses to the ground._

 

_You're so angry, you know he made that doorway, he made it to tease you, didn't he? He wanted to make you think you could go home.. To be free once again, with your friends and your family. You're so upset, you're so scared, you want to go, you want to go you want to go-!!_

 

_**You're so angry.** _

 

_**Two can play at that game.** "_

 


	29. Chapter Title Here

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i realized that these flashbacks were taking too long, so i used Sans as an excuse.

“ _You were so furious. The Monster had lied on the floor for a considerable amount of time, his slow breathing the only thing alerting you that he was indeed alive, just unmoving. You really hoped he was dead anyway, playing with your feelings like that, How dare he!_

 

_You grumble, he sure was taking his time in getting up, it was starting to get frustrating._

 

_You could feel them, in the Void, you mean. Despite being so far away, you were still able to keep very very little contact._

 

_For the first time in a while, you felt.. Alone. You didn't like this feeling, it made you down and depressed, and for being at such a young age, well... you weren't really old enough to be told to just 'deal with it'._

 

_You were still so upset at the Monster for trying to hurt you like this, he had no right to! He doesn't control you! It should be the other way around! You hate this! You hate him! Why couldn't you leave this **stupid fucking cell-!**_

 

_“Ugh,” The Monster groaned. It brought you out of your thoughts once again, only so you could glare at him. “What happened?” He mumbles to himself, sitting up so he could rub his head. He had a terrible headache, and his magic felt drained. Looking up, he jumped when he sees you staring him down, hatred emanating from your form._

 

_You growled angrily once he made eye (socket) contact, your tail flicking rapidly in anger. He raised an eyebrow at you, then huffed and shakily stood up. He walked over to a table that had stacks of paper on top. He started writing something down before he looked up again and--”_

 

* * *

 

“wait, wait..” Sans interrupted for the first time during your talk.

 

****** - Not really smut but still suggestive - ******

 

“What?” You breathed out. Since Sans had refused to help you with your issue, you had resorted to grinding against the mattress, relieving some of the stress.

 

“this story is taking longer than i thought.” He admitted, scratching his chin. “why don't you just skip to the main points?”

 

You nod your head, “Okay..”

******

* * *

 

 _“After years and years of abuse, testing, and body modification, Gaster was_ _very_ _slowly beginning to treat you as if you were his kid. Giving you treats whenever you did something right, pats on the head, and one time, he even kissed you goodnight on your forehead before leaving._

 

_But to you, it didn't really matter._

 

_You had become a walking shell, emotionless except for when you were in pain, and even then, you desperately wished for death to come and just finish you off. It seemed as if wishing for death just made it come slower, and no matter how hard you try, Gaster would always come before you were able to do anything too dramatic._

 

_And, despite his slightly-changed-personality towards you, there were times where he wouldn't hesitate to give you away._

 

_You started to question your sanity. Sometimes, you would unconsciously scratch your body everywhere, damaging yourself severely when a certain cut was just a little too deep. Sometimes, you were barely able to get up. Sometimes, you giggled whenever Gaster told you that the next test you were bound to have might kill you._

 

_One time, when you were in horrendous bouts of pain, you cried with laughter as you could practically see you prize of death in front of you._

 

 _But each time, it was taken away before you could reach it, and every time, you would be silent the whole 1 – 2 weeks after. Your Soul was messed up for good, nothing could fix it, and you were completely aware of that at the time, which is why most days you just lay there, waiting. Waiting for your Soul to give up for good. To dust you until you were even less than dust. To just_ _let you go_ _._

 

_Of course, that never happened._

 

_One night, Gaster was hurrying around the place, throwing papers everywhere, tidying, cursing under his breath. It woke you up from your nap, which you had grumbled to yourself about. Luckily, over time of being stuck here, you manged to learn how to speak his... weirdo language._

 

_“What are you doing?” You mumbled, watching him with some amusement as he smashes some glass. He looks over to you, before rushing over and closing the... curtains? When did he put those there? He pulls them over the bars, blocking your sight._

 

_Now he was freaking you out, what the heck he doing that was so important that he has to leave you in pitch darkness?_

 

_There was the sound of heavy knocks, silencing the entire room before the sound of a door opening._

 

_"A-Asgore!" Gaster yelped, strained joy in his tone. It was obvious that he was very uncomfortable._

 

 _"Gaster." A deep voice, deeper than you've ever heard, rumbled pleasantly through the room. Walking up to the bars, you try to open the curtains a crack to see what was going on. Successfully opening it up, you peek through to see a... What the fuck is that?_ ("Bear in mind Sans, I had never seen a goat before." You answered Sans before he could say anything). _It was wearing something bright yellow, that shone in the light, hurting your eyes. He held what looks like a red trident, and he seemed to have a solemn look to his face._

 

_Other than that, he looked like something you'd want to jump on and cuddle._

 

_"Are you coming with us to fight?" It asked Gaster, making him jump, then break out into a sweat._

 

_"I-I don't think fighting is something up my alley, Asgore..." He mumbled, scratching the back of his skull, a nervous habit of his you've come to accidentally copy._

 

_"But Gaster, we need everyone to help! Those humans are killing us!" The giant Monster cried desperately, grabbing onto Gaster's arms. Gaster seemed very distressed, loosing himself in thought for a moment._

 

_But then, as if a light bulb went off in his head, his normally-present-grin rose._

 

_"I think I know someone."_

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another page more than last time :), hope you liked it.


	30. Horseys Because I Love Them

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Basically this chapter is just a filler of some actions reader might do in the future, sorry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Like, i'm so sorry? not one Chapter last month and I may or may not have completely forgotten I had a story to write in the first place?? ;-; please forgive me, i'll try better this month.

_N_ _eedless to say, Asgore was very glad to have seen you. When Gaster revealed you to him, it was obvious Asgore's fatherly instinct was to chide Gaster for keeping you locked up in a cage, but it sooned died on his tongue as he took a closer look at you. He could see the power you contain, the raw energy that was just waiting to be released around the collar that Gaster had strapped to your neck to keep you from attacking. Gaster chose Asgore's silence to show him a deep scar that you had done to him, lifting his shirt sleeve and showing off the greyed out slice on his forearm._

_You had done that when he teased you by opening the void/ in a fit of rage, you'd charged as much magic as you could and thrown it at him in his weakened state. Unfortunately for you, he had amazing reflexes, and merely dodged out the way with a loud grunt. He hadn't noticed the deep cut on his arm until he contained you you in the cage with the magic-depriving-collar on. You had been humiliated at first, but slowly accepted that you were going to be stuck here for a long while._

_You didn't know now, but you soon realized that you were still missing a huge part of their vocabulary. They were talking different words, words you hadn't heard before..._

_You ended up just ignoring them and leaving them to talk, it was obvious it was about you, and this 'war' this giant goat kept prattling on about, but you just didn't have the patience to bother deciphering anything else. You did, however, perk up when the goat came closer to your cage, business screaming in his body language, making you nervous. You shift on the spot, looking down at the ground as this giant man unknowingly threatens you._

_He seems to stare you down for a long while, before he lifts a hand to open the cage door. Your eyes kept flitting back and forth, from – what you think this man is called Asgore – to the door, then to Gaster. He seemed to be sweating bullets, his gaze locked hard on you, as if daring to do anything to try to escape as Asgore came in through the bars of your confinement._

_The cage wasn't big at all, so having this giant Monster in here with you made you feel tense, pressure waving off of him as he stalked closer. You tried to tell yourself that he probably didn't know what he was doing, that he didn't know that he was basically threatening you by coming so close so slowly. Your instincts are based on horses, and cats, but mostly horses, so as Asgore came closer, his dominance was washing all over you, making you whine pitifully and back up against the wall. In the corner of your eye, you could see Gaster look at you perpetually, as if you'd grown two heads._

_Asgore held one of his giant hands to you, halting about a foot away from you, his red eyes staring you down as you all remain silent. Your breathing was heavy, a sign (for you at least) that you were submitting under him, that if he was taking you to his 'herd', you would follow. You were aware that it might not be for them, but body language meant everything to you, like it would be for a horse._

_You heard him say something, but you weren't sure what it was. Your head was all jumbled up, sweat beading on your skull as you lower it to the ground repeatedly, then back up again._

_“Wait,” Gaster murmured, looking at you as if deep in thought, a hand to his chin as he covered his mouth slightly. Asgore looked back at him, a little upset to have been interrupted at introducing himself in your own way (which you were not responding to, he added, sighing). “Come out of the cage, but leave it open.” Asgore huffed, causing Gaster to jump and blush darkly, “I-I mean, please, sire.”_

_Standing, you could feel relief washing over you as the Monster man left your only safe haven, relaxing your tense muscles as you still your head from swinging. It was unintentional, but it happens when you don't know what to do._

_Asgore stood by the cage door and looked towards Gaster, nodding his head as if to make him explain. Gaster looked down at his notes (You didn't see him grab them?), before looking at you again._

_“I think her instincts are a different type of animal...” He hummed, turning a page on his notebook. “She looked like a horse, backing away from you as if you were putting pressure on her... Here, let me try.” Gaster moved Asgore out of the way and through the doorway, staring you down once again. You were cautious again, flitting your eyes to the ground and back at him constantly._

_That was, until he suddenly started sliding backwards, making clicking noises and holding his hand slightly out towards you. “Come here sweetie!” He.. Smiled..._

_Uh, he thought you would follow him like that? You know you're like a horse but goddamn not-_

_You ran forwards towards him on all fours and out the cage, stopping by his feet when he stilled and said firmly “Steady.”_

_Well shit._

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just so people know, whenever I write about how people give 'Pressure' to reader, even though they have not said anything, merely walked up to her, what I mean his dominance. 
> 
> It is exactly like a horse. In the past, Reader was actually half sub half dom, because she's still rather young, and hasn't met anyone other than Gaster (and Asgore), so her body/Soul has been unable to place what part they belong in. 
> 
> I said that whenever Asgore gets closer, she emphasises on having pressure and being tense, that's because when you walk up to a real life horse who thinks they are lower than you, they will more than likely move out of your way before you even get the chance to touch them. HOWEVER, if they think they are higher than you... They will most likely to attempt to kick you in the face. It's a threat to their position in the herd when you walk up to a horse. Horses are kind of like dogs, VERY BIG DOGS. You stare them directly in the eyes, they may attack.


	31. Well Shit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You see the outside for the first time...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heya, i'm just gonna try to update as much as possible (trying to go for once a week now), since I completely forgot you guys last month which I still feel bad about so uh.. Hope you can forgive me..

“ _You grumbled to yourself when you begrudgingly followed behind the two smug Monsters, put off at how your instincts were so quick to jump to conclusions. You cursed yourself under your breath for falling for their tricks so easily, but that's the problem with being horse based though, isn't it?_

 

_You didn't know where they were taking you, but you didn't exactly feel safe, they kept going from one room to another, opening doors and walking around constant halls._

 

_Maybe you could try and run? For some reason, you didn't think that was a good idea around this new Monster, especially the consequences that Gaster might unleash upon you for embarrassing him in front of someone that was clearly important to him._

 

_Ugh, you were so pissed off, you didn't want these guys to have control over you, and now that they've figured out how to control you instinct-wise, it makes everything you try to do useless._

 

_You all carried on walking for a few more minutes, before they opened another, larger door, that opened up too..._

 

_**The Sun..** _

 

_You had to shield your eyes from the sun's harsh glow, before looking up and staring at the sky. Was it meant to be so... Colourful?_

 

_The ground suddenly felt soft, and looking down, you soon realize that you are in a completely new environment. Inside the cage, there was nothing bright or sunny (heh) about it, closed of and pitch black when Gaster wasn't there for the day, the hard floor uncomfortable to sleep on, but this.. This was extraordinary.._

 

_You didn't realize you had stopped following the two Monsters, taking in the breathtaking, and a little overwhelming, scenery. Fully grown trees littered the area, hiding the labs from the public, on top of a little hill. From what you knew, it was the early morning, the cold hair making your breath turn misty around your mouth, before dissolving._

 

_You.. Didn't know how to react, so you chose what you thought you did best._

 

_You ran._

 

_You sprinted in the opposite direction that the Monsters had gone (they had walked far from you, along a path on the ground that seemed to lead into a small city), and into the trees._

 

_You didn't know how long you ran for, but you kept feeling as if eyes were constantly upon you, it made you never want to stop, you wanted to get away from this feeling, you didn't like it. You were still so young, (for a blaster breed anyway), and still had so many discoveries to makes in this huge world, you didn't want to waste that being stuck in a cage or becoming a slave._

 

_You stopped when you reached a river, panting as the running had left you breathless. Looking back, you couldn't see the building you had been trapped inside of for those couple of years, and you couldn't help the huge smile across your face as you giggled._

 

_After a quick celebration that consisted of jumping around the spot and a couple of bucks, you leaned down to drink some of the river water. As you slurped, a tall, thin shadow fell upon your small form, before you were knocked out unconscious._

 

_…_

 

_…_

 

_…_

 

_You groaned as you woke up, rubbing the back of your head as you sat up, looking around. Your eyes widened when you saw the huge, what you thought to be a herd surrounding you. Asgore and Gaster included._

 

_You didn't realize at the time that this was actually a fighting course, almost everyone around you was training, punching bags and dummies. You shied away when one of the Monsters looked towards you, a_ _very_ _large fox Monster, who then yelled across the field, “It's awake!”._

 

_You tried to run, but there was a chain around your foot, with a metal lock buried under the ground to prevent you from escaping. As you struggled to get it off desperately, Asgore approached you._

 

_“Little one..” He mumbled, keeping his voice low and commanding. You froze up, before staring at him. He was standing to his biggest hight, making you feel small and meek, and you confirmed now, he was not on your side._

 

_He suddenly smiled, a cruel-looking smile, one that scrunched his eyes up, as he handed you a dumbell, (more like dropped it on the floor in your reach)._

 

_“Time to get training.”_

 


	32. Empty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Still um flashbacks sorry :'/

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The flashbacks are soon coming to an end! Sorry for the late update!! I lost track of time again! :'(  
> Hopefully this chapter is a good way to apologise.

_“And that's how it was for you for 3 years._

 

_Train, learn, fight, repeat._

 

_Train, learn, fight, repeat._

 

_Train, learn, fight, repeat._

 

 _They always told you the same things, “Everyone else is fighting, you should do the same for your own kind!”, “At least master_ 1 _type of magic, be useful for_ something _!” and one of Asgore's personal favourites: “You're merely a creature from another plain of existence, it doesn't matter if you live or die, but at least die with honor!”._

 

 _You hated to admit it, but they were winning you over easily. Besides, despite how long you've been here, you're still technically a pup, blaster-wise. Your mind eventually convinced itself that this is normal, this is what you're surposed to be doing, that what they do to you is fine, even if it hurt_ so much _._

 

_There were times when you missed home, sobbing to yourself in the dirty pillow of your bed, but those times were becoming less and less as you slowly accepted your fate._

 

_The brutal treatment rendered you to become the best fighter there, mastering different types of magic, and never letting your guard down. You were now capable of thing you couldn't even think of doing before, such as healing magic, blue magic, and your personal favourite: projectile magic._

 

_Your instructors soon noticed how quickly you were advancing in ranged magic, moving you onto more harder shit that you don't even remember doing. It was all such a blur that you questioned your sanity near the end of it._

 

_Despite the hatred Monsters constantly yelled towards Humans, some of them stayed with us. No, they weren't captured, they were free to roam around, some even bossed you about on how to fight the proper way, melee combat. At this point, you were so incredibly confused that you had to whisper to one of the few people that didn't command you around._

 

_Gorvenal who was now known as Grillby._

 

_He was the head commander of your group of people, and was generally a nice guy, as long as you didn't get on his nerves. You asked him why there were humans around when you are surposed to be fighting them, and he calmly looked you in the eye (socket)s, and stated that the humans we allow into camp are going against their own kind, protecting us instead of themselves. You were so shocked that you didn't respond for a full 5 minutes._

 

_Either way, the humans didn't bother you, the sharp teeth in your jaws and deadly-sharp claws were probably a good enough warning._

 

_Until, one of them caught your eye._

 

_She was stunning. She had lava red hair that flowed over her shoulders, beautiful bright blue eyes that you couldn't help but stare into. She had glossy skin with a soothing voice that made your legs weak whenever you heard it. She was shorter than you, around 5'5 while you were 6'2, and she would constantly smile, brightening up the room once she entered it. Her personality screamed bubbly, but bossy at the same time. She wouldn't tolerate someone that would disrespect her, the smile she wears disappearing as she scolded them for saying whatever shit they said. Her magic was purple, Perseverance, you soon heard her Soul to be, and every time she used it, you couldn't look away._

 

_Peronell. That was her name._

 

_You had only spoken to her a few times, briefly, but that quickly changed._

 

_You kept asking your instructors were she is, where to find her and if you could see her. They would always decline, yell at you to “Get your mind off of your silly crush and train!” but you ignored them, repeating the question until they answered (“You can wait to find her at the end of training.”)._

 

 _Whenever you saw her, you treasured the moments spent together. You soon both started to flush over silly things, such as picking up something the other had dropped or bumping into each other or walking together and rubbing your arms without complaint. She was the one to ask to move the friendship you both had to a higher level, become mates, lovers, however you want to call it_ (You could see Sans' permanent grin fall the more you talked about her, then frown when you smiled fondly at the memory as you looked down) _._

 

_You were quick to take the offer, excited over where this relationship would take you._

 

 _It went well for another 3 years, you both becoming more intimate and bold, sneaking off into the woods for a more secluded area for you two to do your own_ * ahem * _thing. Of course, you were scolded by both your instructors right after, but neither of you cared, sharing goofy smiles together as you split._

 

 _You loved her. You loved her so much. She made you feel something more than just a_ thing _to be used for war._

 

_There was one memory, you knew you would never forget no matter how hard you tried._

 

_You were both sitting on the edge of a cliff, night had fallen across the sky and the stars were shimmering above you both. The place was covered in woods, enough cover for you and Peronell not to be discovered by anyone, the trees giving off a spooky glow under the moonlight. The cliff overlooked the training camp, showing everyone that was in it either busy or playing pranks of each other, but neither of you were looking._

 

_You were having a pretty heated make-out when Peronell suddenly pulled away, and connected your foreheads together, causing you to flush at the sudden intimacy. She closed her eyes, a sweet smile gracing her honey-sweet lips as she hummed._

 

_“I love you.”_

 

_You were stunned, she loved you? It was like a dam broke, as tears suddenly poured out of your eye sockets, holding her cheeks in your palms and repeating what she said back to her like a mantra, and she giggled and laughed and you just loved her so much. You would do anything for her, protect her, take care of her, anything she wanted. You just loved her so much and never wanted to leave her side._

 

_That night, you both decided to bond your Soul's together, so, no matter what, you would both be there for each other. You both promised each other that neither of you will leave, and you could feel it in her Soul that is was the truth._

 

_But of course, the fight had to come at some point._

 

_A few days later, it was declared that the last 10,000 Monsters (and a few humans) had to get ready for battle in 2 days, as the enemy had won the last fights that were keeping them at bay. Both you and Peronell were directed to pack anything you needed to be ready for our first battle, and that failing wasn't an option, or everyone in the Monster city behind the camp would dust._

 

_Nervous energy filled the air the whole trip towards the battle field, Peronell holding your hand tight as everyone marched to the clearing._

 

_It was the biggest fight yet, and also the last._

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love Peronell, I picture her as such a beautiful young woman that is just wonderful to be around and would love to have as a best friend.


	33. Deleting this story

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sorry

Uh, hey guys. Been a while. 

 

I just wanted to say that i am going to be deleting this story in a few days, i've lost all my motivation and i can't write good enough, so i'm just going to dump this project. I've done the same with a couple of my other fanfictions too (Bitty Bones, etc), I just felt like they weren't good enough and i wasn't updating on schedule at all (as you can see). I'm really sorry for wasting your time.

 

If I get my motivation back again i might re-write this, but it's highly unlikely, and i'm only going to do it if you guys want me too. 

 

Also I just wanted to say thank you to everyone who supported my stories and had given me fanart and wonderful gifts! It was so lovely to see that when i wake up! And i'm sorry I couldn't keep this going, it just feels like so much effort to do it now and i no longer enjoy writing it i'm afraid.


	34. Yay!!!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> IM BACK BIATCHES

HEY EVERYONEE!!

 

I just want to announce that anyone who still reads this crap, I have JUST UPLOADED MY FIRST CHAPTER OF THIS STORIES REWRITE!! I'm gonna start again, and yes. i know that's annoying for you guys, but practically everything is going to be different. this story was really messy, and just.. not good. But now i have something planned! Properly planned!!

 

So just to give you guys a heads up!! Verdana looks ALMOST ENTIRELY DIFFERENT. Hyphen doesn't really though, he's just younger and more flexible. I think the only thing that stays the same is Peronell. Cant change that beautiful goddess now.

 

I will hopefully be able to provide a picture for you guys!! I'll see you on the other story!! It's now named - [The Troubles in Life](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14290950) !!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ILL SEE YOU GUYS THERE!! I LOVE U ALL!!

**Author's Note:**

> Is this like, okay? I'm still new to this so I don't know...
> 
> Come say hi to me whenever! [(Warning: Tumblr is NSFW)](http://sniffledipple.tumblr.com/).  
> (Old Tumblr: [(Warning: No Longer In Use And NSFW)](http://mysteriousgirl2.tumblr.com/))
> 
> Fanart:  
> [Verdana by doublewriters](http://mysteriousgirl2.tumblr.com/post/156672216159/okay-so-i-drew-dana-i-didnt-really-have-much).  
> [Verdana Icon by o0JayWolf0o](http://mysteriousgirl2.tumblr.com/post/156302936064/o0jaywolf0o-i-was-such-a-fan-of-the-extra-fonts).  
> [Verdana And Good Luck Kiwi by bittersweetdeath](http://mysteriousgirl2.tumblr.com/post/156891655634/art-of-2-of-my-3-ocs-i-had-requested-good).  
> [Verdana Chibi by shortstreets](http://mysteriousgirl2.tumblr.com/post/156891705884/chibi-drawing-of-verdana-i-requested-made-by).  
> [Verdana by Unlikelykingdomsuit](http://mysteriousgirl2.tumblr.com/post/156891768104/drawing-of-verdana-i-requested-i-made-it-a) ;).  
> [The Child of a Friend's OC and Verdana by fortheloveofrainbowsans](http://mysteriousgirl2.tumblr.com/post/156891832009/lordy-i-forgot-his-name-oc-is-the-child-of).  
> [Hyphen by madiithepand0rk](http://mysteriousgirl2.tumblr.com/post/157906496209/mmmmmm-so-cuteeee-ugh-drawing-by).  
> [Hyphen by Unknown, I'm Unable To Find The Person who drew this. (please tell me if it's you! :))](http://mysteriousgirl2.tumblr.com/post/157906459459/great-drawing-of-hyphen-in-verdanas-jacket-d).  
> [Verdana by cosmicArtist](http://mysteriousgirl2.tumblr.com/post/157906413499/a-great-picture-of-verdana-i-love-the-tail).  
> [A Bunch Of Different Pictures by fortheloveofrainbowsans](http://mysteriousgirl2.tumblr.com/post/157906304924/some-smutty-smut-smut-and-a-drawing-of-their). (Warning NSFW)  
> [Feral!Verdana by YuubiTimberWolf](http://mysteriousgirl2.tumblr.com/post/157906214034/feralverdana-d-i-rly-love-the-ecto-belly).  
> [Verdana and Hyphen by Uknown, I'm Unable To Find The Person who drew this. (please tell me if it's you! :))](http://mysteriousgirl2.tumblr.com/post/157906167974/just-gonna-post-a-bunch-of-fanarts-again-so-i-can).  
> [Verdana by Unknown, I'm Unable To Find The Person who drew this. (please tell me if it's you! :))](http://mysteriousgirl2.tumblr.com/post/157906747739/first-fanart-i-ever-got-d-drawing-by-unknown).  
> [Verdana by TheShadowOfASolider](http://mysteriousgirl2.tumblr.com/post/157906838959/iphone-drawing-of-verdana-d-drawing-by).


End file.
